The Ivy Green
by Marion the Geek
Summary: Over 700 reviews! Goren's developing relationship with his niece, Ivy. Fluff, angst, and a case that's personal. Some BA shippiness. Epilogue up. This series begins with WE DON'T HUG.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the preview of my nano story. The rest will be posted starting in December. I'm posting this so that you can bookmark it if you want to. I must say, seeing how many people put this story on alert will really encourage me as I endeavor to write my nanowrimo story. For more information on nanowrimo please visit their website.

Disclaimer: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, et al. I am using them without permission. I am making no money from this. Please don't sue me.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 1

Ivy looked at the camera.

"This is Ivy," said the woman behind the camera. "Ivy, what do you want most for Christmas?"

The little girl tilted her head, as if thinking about her answer. "I want a place to call home. And a family … Mrs. Bell, this is stupid." She turned away from the camera.

"Ivy," called Mrs. Bell. "Ivy! Look this way." She waved from behind the camera.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be in the video," she said.

They were sitting in Mrs. Bell's office at the Stuyvesant Foster Care Center.

"Oh, Ivy, don't be silly. Don't you want to help get the word out about foster care?" asked Ms. Bell.

"Not by lying."

"You're our best speaker, Ivy. We need you to be the speaker for all of the foster kids in the city," said Mrs. Bell.

"Yes, you need me to pull on the heart strings of the populace," said Ivy. "But what happens when well meaning people decide to be foster parents, then realize its really hard work. They send the kids back to this dump and leave them even more bereft of joy than they already are, being wards of the state."

"Ivy, you're so gloomy," said Mrs. Bell.

"And I don't want a family. I have one. My dad's in prison but he's still my dad," said Ivy.

"Please, Ivy. Just do the TV spot. You'll be helping a lot of other kids and we really don't have time to get another speaker," pleaded Mrs. Bell.

Ivy sighed, giving the woman a sour look. "Why don't you hire an actor for this? Its an act, anyway."

"Please, Ivy."

"Oh, fine."

"Thank you. Now, pull your hair behind your shoulders. Sit up straight," said Mrs. Bell.

Ivy did as she was asked. "Good. Now look right here. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Ivy said grumpily.

"Smile, Ivy."

Ivy put on her best 'I'm a poor little orphan' smile.

"Great. Roll camera." Mrs. Bell paused. "This is Ivy. What do you want most for Christmas, Ivy?"

Ivy tilted her head thoughtfully. "I want a place to call home. I want a family to love me. And I want homes for all of my friends, too," she said sweetly. "That's my Christmas wish."

"Really, Ivy? Don't you want a present?"

"Well …" Ivy pretended to think. "I would love a pony." She smiled brightly.

Mrs. Bell chuckled. "Thank you, Ivy." She turned off the camera. "Ok, we're done."

Ivy scowled. "Don't say I didn't warn you when people start returning foster kids in January like unwanted Christmas presents."

"Yes, thank you for the warning, Miss Doom and Gloom. Go play."

Ivy hopped up and jogged back to the common room at the foster care center.

"How'd it go, starlet?" asked Shyné, Ivy's closest companion at the center.

"I feel like a cheap whore for the system," said Ivy.

Shyné laughed. "Whores get paid," she pointed out.

"Good point," said Ivy. She took her glasses out of her pocket and put them on. "I'm going to go to the bell tower to read. Come get me in time for dinner, please."

The Stuyvesant Center for Children had annexed an old church when they expanded a few years back. The girls were housed in that building. Shyné and Ivy had found the trap door to the old bell tower about a month back. It was off limits, but it was Ivy's favorite spot. The only quiet place she had to read.

xxx

"Where's Ivy?" asked Mrs. Bell, the director of the center, walking over to Shyné.

"I don't know," Shyné lied.

"Right. You don't know. You always know. Go get her. Her uncle is here to see her," said Mrs. Bell.

"Ivy doesn't have an uncle," said Shyné, getting up from watching TV in the common room. "But I'll see if I can find her."

Shyné went straight to the bell tower.

"It can't be dinner time yet," said Ivy.

"No," said Shyné. "Mrs. Bell is looking for you."

"Great. She probably wants to shoot her little promo ad again," said Ivy.

"I don't think so. She said your uncle is here to see you."

Ivy's eyes widened. "I don't have an uncle," she said.

"That's what I told her."

Ivy set down her copy of Alice and Wonderland. "Curiouser and curioser," she said, getting to her feet. "Let's go see who my mystery uncle is."

Author's Note: What do you think? I am really looking forward to writing this story. Reviews and setting this story to story alert will deeply encourage me. Wish me luck. 50,000 words or bust!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, folks, I did it! I'm so excited. I actually made it to 50,000 words. The story isn't quite done, but I promised to start posting after 50,000 words, so here I am. I'll finish the story while I'm editing and posting. I think this series of stories is my epic. Seeing how many people read and placed on alert the first chapter really encouraged me and helped me to win nanowrimo this year. Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews. This story is dedicated to all of you, especially Alyssa, who was my cheerleader all month. You guys rock!

Disclaimer: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, et al. I am using them without permission. I am making no money from this. Please don't sue me.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 2

"You were looking for me, Mrs. Bell?" Ivy asked.

"Oh, good. There you are. Your uncle is here to see you," said Mrs. Bell. "He's in the conference room."

Ivy followed the woman down the hall. "Mrs. Bell, I don't have an uncle," she protested.

"He brought documentation. He's your father's brother," said Mrs. Bell. "He's a detective with the police department."

"And you read the papers? Checked his badge?"

"Ivy, I called his captain to make sure he was who he said he was," said Mrs. Bell. "He is your uncle."

"What if I don't want to see him?" Ivy asked quickly. They were nearing the conference room.

Mrs. Bell could hear the distress in her voice. "What's wrong, Ivy?"

"It's just, I've never met him. He can't take me with him, can he? What if he wants to hug me? What if I don't like him and I want to leave?"

"Calm down, Ivy," said Mrs. Bell. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you want to leave, you can. He can't take you away with him and I will be with you the whole time."

Ivy still looked apprehensive as they continued down the hall. She peered in the conference room window as they passed it. "Good lord," she murmured. "He's gargantuan."

Mrs. Bell chuckled. "He seems very nice," she said.

Ivy looked through the window at the man who claimed to be family. He had a familial likeness to her father. He looked terribly nervous. He hadn't noticed her watching him. He was pacing, slowly, wringing his hands. "What's his name?" Ivy asked softly. This man, despite his size, did not look scary. He was wearing a dark gray suit with a blue shirt and no tie.

"Robert Goren," Mrs. Bell told her. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so," said Ivy. She took Mrs. Bell's hand as the woman opened the door.

The man looked up as they entered. He stood a little straighter and gave her a shy smile. "H-hi, I-Ivy," he said. "I-I'm Bobby."

"Hello," Ivy said stoically. She refused to smile.

He frowned a little at her demeanor. "Y-your dad is my brother. I'm your uncle," he said.

"That's what Mrs. Bell tells me," she said.

The man and the girl watched each other warily. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

"Why don't we have a seat?" said Mrs. Bell.

"Yeah, okay," said Bobby. He went over to a chair and sat down. Mrs. Bell sat on the small sofa near him. Ivy stood, looking at the room. She chose the seat farthest from Bobby. No one spoke.

"Mrs. Bell!" came a yell from outside. She got up and looked out the door of the conference room.

A little boy ran up to her. "Andy and Damien are fighting," he said. "Come quick."

Mrs. Bell looked back to Ivy. "Are you okay for a minute?"

Ivy bit her lip. "I guess so," she said. And Mrs. Bell ran to break up a fight.

Bobby flexed his hands. "It's nice to meet you, Ivy."

"Look, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" she asked.

Bobby bit his lip. "Your dad asked me to look in on you," he said.

"I've never seen you before," she said.

"I'm sorry for that," said Bobby. "My brother and I hadn't spoken in a long time. I didn't know about you."

"Why now?"

Bobby looked sad for a moment. "My mother, y-your grandmother, died last Thursday," he said. "When my partner went to Rikers to tell your dad, he told her about you."

"Oh."

Bobby smiled suddenly. "Do you want to see a magic trick?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows. "Okay," she said.

He reached in his pocket and produced a shiny quarter. "A perfectly ordinary coin, right?" He swept his hands over each other theatrically, then tipped his hand up and discreetly palmed the quarter. "But where did it go?" He showed her his empty hands. He cocked his head. "Wait, I think I see it." He rolled his hands over each other and reached over to her, pretending to pluck the quarter from her ear. "Ta da!" He held the quarter out to her.

She tried and failed to quell a bemused smile. He grinned. "Not bad, huh?"

She laughed softly. "I saw you palm it, but no, not bad."

Bobby laughed. "You're a tough audience," he said.

She smiled. "So you're a cop?"

"I'm a detective," he said, handing her his badge.

"Gold shield," she said. "Nice."

"I'm on the Major Case Squad at One Police Plaza," he told her. She handed him back the badge.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. What about you? Tell me something you like to do," he said.

"I like to read," she said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Bobby smiled. "Me too. What are you reading right now?"

"I, um, well I just finished The Once and Future King, and now I'm reading Alice in Wonderland," she said.

"Good ones," he said. "I especially like Lewis Carroll's poetry."

"Me too. Which one's your favorite?"

"The Jabberwocky," he said.

"Mine is The Walrus and the Carpenter," she said.

Mrs. Bell came back. "I'm sorry about that," she said. "How are you two doing?"

Ivy gave her a half smile. "We were talking about books."

"Ivy's favorite subject," said Mrs. Bell. Bobby chuckled.

"Well, Ivy, it was nice to meet you," said Bobby, standing up. "I have to go, b-but I would like to come back, if that's all right with you."

"Would you like that, Ivy?" asked Mrs. Bell.

Ivy cocked her head to the side and looked up at her uncle. "I think I'd like that," she said.

Bobby held his hand out to her. She stood and shook it. She came up to the center of his chest. Her hand was tiny in his broad palm. "I'll see you soon, then," he said. "Oh, here." He handed her his card. "That's my work number and my cell number. I wrote my home number on the back. If you ever need me, or you just want to talk, you can call me."

She examined the card before pocketing it. "I'll hold on to it," she said.

"Goodbye, Ivy," he said.

"Goodbye."

He turned to Mrs. Bell. "Goodbye," he said, shaking her hand. "And thank you."

xxx

"So, you have an uncle?" asked Shyné. She plopped down on the bed beside her friend and roommate. "Is he nice?"

"He's all right," said Ivy. "A little strange, maybe."

"Strange, huh?"

"He seemed nervous at first," said Ivy. "Especially when I wouldn't smile at him."

"The Poison Ivy glare makes a lot of people nervous," said Shyné.

Ivy stuck out her tongue. Shyné just laughed

"He's big," said Ivy.

"Big, like fat? Your uncle is Shamu?"

"Not like fat. Just big. He's a detective. NYPD, gold shield," said Ivy.

"A cop. Interesting."

"He likes books," said Ivy.

"It must be genetic."

"Did you like him?" asked Shyné.

Ivy thought about it for a second. "I think I do," she said.

"High praise. You don't like anyone."

"I like you."

"Well you'd be crazy not to," said Shyné.

xxx

"How did it go?" Eames asked her partner on the phone that night.

"She's … she's lovely, Eames," said Bobby. "I think it went well. We talked about books."

Eames snickered. "Oh, lord," she said. "It's genetic."

Bobby laughed. "Maybe so. She said she wouldn't mind if I visited again. I didn't think she liked me very much at first, but then I made her laugh."

"That's wonderful, Bobby. I'm glad it went well," she said.

"Me too," he said.

Author's note: So that's the first chapter since I hit 50,000 words. A day early because I could hardly wait to give you an update. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks again for the kind reception of my work. You guys are amazing. This chapter is transitional for Alex, but Ivy and Bobby have another moment. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: In the criminal justice system, fan fiction authors answer to two separate yet equally important groups: The show's creators who provide us with great TV; and the lawyers they hire that won't sue me because I admit I don't own them and I'm not making any money. This is my story… chung, chung

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 3

Alex woke up in the middle of the night, cold and feeling like she was missing something. She reached for Bobby in the place he'd spent four nights, holding her and keeping her warm. But Bobby wasn't there. He hadn't been there in two nights and he wasn't likely to come back unless he needed an emotional band-aid. She sighed and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. She didn't fall back asleep for almost an hour.

xxx

Bobby and Alex had dinner with the Deakins on Thursday night. He told them about Ivy. Alex was glad to see him happy again.

"You look tired," Carolyn said at lunch the next day.

"I'm having trouble sleeping," said Alex.

"I thought the nightmares were getting better," said Carolyn. She took a sip of her soda.

"It's not the nightmares," Alex said sullenly. "I miss Bobby."

"You just left him at work," Carolyn said incredulously. "Is my company that bad?"

"In my bed. I miss Bobby in my bed."

Carolyn's eyes went wide. "What? Are you sleeping with him?"

Alex blushed crimson. Lack of sleep was apparently affecting her ability to keep her mouth shut. "We weren't having sex, if that's what you mean," she said. "Bobby just slept in my bed for a few nights when he didn't want to be alone. He was warm and soft and I miss him."

"Oh, sweetie," said Carolyn.

Alex looked miserable. "I'm not really hungry," she said, pushing away her sandwich.

Carolyn patted her hand. "You need to go out more," she said gently.

Alex nodded.

xxx

"I want to get Ivy a book as a late birthday present," said Bobby over lunch one day the next week. "But I don't know what to get her. You're a woman. What did you like when you were her age?"

Alex laughed. "We women are mysterious creatures, huh?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I thought you'd read every book, ever. What do you think she would like?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you."

"What has she been reading?"

"_The Once and Future King_ and _Alice in Wonderland_," said Bobby.

"_The Once and Future King?_ Big book for an eleven year old," said Alex.

"She's bright," said Bobby.

"So I gathered. How about _Anne of Green Gables_? I liked that book a lot when I was around her age and she can probably identify with Anne," said Alex. "Anne likes to read and has a very active imagination."

"Sounds good. I'll go for that one," he said.

xxx

Bobby went to the Stuyvesant Foster Care Center on Wednesday, a week from when he'd first gone to meet his niece. He had a small brown wrapped parcel under his arm. Mrs. Bell buzzed him through the gate and he went to her office. "Good afternoon," she said.

"Good afternoon," he replied. "I was wondering when Ivy's birthday was."

"November 17," said Mrs. Bell.

"So a late birthday present wouldn't be a crazy idea," said Bobby.

"Not at all," she agreed. "I'm glad someone's taken an interest in our Ivy. She's a very special little girl."

Bobby nodded. "Is it okay if I go see her?"

"If you would like to wait in the lounge, I will be happy to go get her," said Mrs. Bell.

"Thank you." He went down the hall to the small room marked lounge. It had two big couches and a couple of beat up looking wingback chairs. He sat down on the larger couch.

Ivy came in a few minutes later. "You came back," she said. She was wearing a shy smile on her lips. She smoothed the front of her green dress self-consciously.

"I said I would," said Bobby, smiling.

"Adults don't always do what they say," Ivy said simply. There was sadness behind her eyes but her smile never wavered.

"I suppose not," said Bobby. "I will always do my best to do what I say I will."

"Fair enough."

"I… I brought you a present. Since I missed your birthday," said Bobby.

She raised her eyebrows. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Here." He passed her the parcel. She sat down on the end of his couch with the gift.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Bobby asked.

She looked sideways at him. "Thank you," she said. She tugged at the twine around the package but the knot didn't budge.

"Here," said Bobby, holding out his pocketknife. She took it and carefully cut the string. She handed him back the knife. She gently removed the tape on package. "Most kids, I'm told, rip into their presents." She looked at him cautiously but smiled when she realized he was teasing her. She ripped off the paper.

A hardbound green book was revealed. She looked at the title. "I've never read _Anne of Green Gables_. Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," said Bobby.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Good. Eames and I closed a case today," said Bobby.

"Eames?"

"My partner, Alexandra Eames."

"You call her by her last name? How long have you guys been partners?" asked Ivy.

"Almost six years," said Bobby. "And yes, I usually call her by her last name."

"What does she call you?"

"Bobby. Unless we're in front of a witness or a perp," said Bobby. "Then she calls me Goren." He looked over at her. "How was school?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Dull," she said. "As always."

"I bet you make straight A's," said Bobby.

"That doesn't mean it's interesting. That means I have needs achievement issues," said Ivy.

Bobby chuckled. "Where did you hear about that?"

"I checked out a book on Psychology from the Public Library. We go there once every two weeks," said Ivy. "Maybe you could come with us sometime."

"I'd like that," he said.

xxx

Work had been fairly normal since Alex and Bobby had returned. He hadn't needed her for emotional support and their partnership returned to the general banter and friendship that it had been for years.

Alex watched Bobby. He seemed happy. Ivy was very important to him and that gave his mind something pleasant to focus on for a change.

She thought back to the conversation she'd had with her brother the Sunday after Thanksgiving. _I am not in love with my partner_, she thought petulantly. She looked at the man across the desks from her. He was studying a file intently. She smiled. That was her Bobby. All he wanted was to be left alone to catch bad guys.

He glanced up and caught her eyes. He smiled. She blushed and looked back at the paper she was working on, a warm feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. _Grow up, Alex. You are not in high school_, she chastised herself.

"Can I take you to lunch?" Bobby asked, surprising her.

She looked at his face trying to figure out what was up. "What gives?" she asked suspiciously.

"Can't a guy ask his best friend to lunch?" he asked with a smile.

"I guess," said Alex.

"So, where would you like to go?" asked Bobby.

Author's note: Reviews make me happy. You want me to be happy.

Oh, and I have a piece of news I wanted to share with you guys. Vincent and Katie are signing copies of the freshly released season two at the NBC store in New York on December 12, 2006 at 9am. My friend and I are taking a bus up there the day before. I might be crazy, but hey, I want an adventure. Anybody want to join me?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: boohoo650 mentioned in a review that Alex seemed to be headed for an emotional breakdown. For Alex, her few tears in the sink with Sam holding her was a breakdown. Alex always keeps tight control on her emotions. She let a little vulnerability slip out, then she sucked it up and toughed it out. That's what she does. I hope this clears up any lingering questions. (This is not to say she can't be emotional, and in fact, she is hurting… Bobby takes her for granted a little, just look at War at Home.) That said, please continue to join our heroes on the emotional journey my muse has given them. I hope you like the continuing saga.

Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't get paid. You don't sue. I don't cry.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 4

"Detective Alex," said Lewis. "You should come by the shop. I just got in a car you have to see to believe."

He'd stopped by the squad room that Thursday to get something from Bobby and now he was sitting across from her in her partner's chair.

Alex smiled. "What did you get?"

"Come by after work on Friday and I'll show you," said Lewis.

"Okay, I will," she said as Bobby rejoined them.

"Wear something you can get grease on," said Lewis.

"Big plans?" asked Bobby.

"I'm going to go to the garage Friday after work," said Alex. "Lewis says he has a car I'll just go gaga over."

"Have a good time," said Bobby. He handed Lewis a shoebox full of old photos. "There's a bunch from when we were kids. I thought you and your mom might want to see them. My mom had them at her room at Carmel Ridge."

"Thanks man," said Lewis. "I'll scan the ones I want and bring them back to you." Lewis clapped Bobby on the back and headed for the door. "See you on Friday, Alex."

"Bye, Lewis. I look forward to it," she said.

Lewis grinned and left with a wave at Bobby. "You made his day," said Bobby.

Alex raised her eyebrows.

"He has a crush on you," said Bobby.

"I think he's sweet," said Alex. Bobby sat in his chair and they got to work on some paperwork.

xxx

As she had promised, Alex showed up at Lewis's garage after work on Friday in a pair of coveralls. She'd pulled her hair back in a ponytail and changed her shoes from heels to sneakers. She didn't see Lewis when she first pulled up. She parked and walked in the open garage door. "Lewis? Are you in here?"

"Hi, Alex," he called. His voice was muffled. She noticed a pair of greasy jean clad legs sticking out from under a car.

She knelt to look under the car at him. "Hi."

"I'll be out in just a second," he said. "I just have to tighten one more thing."

"Take your time," she said.

He grunted with effort and then slid out from under the car. "You look great," he said. "You want a beer?"

Alex smiled. "Sounds good," she said.

Lewis stood and dusted himself off. He went over to an old refrigerator in the back of the garage and pulled out two beers. He popped the tops and brought her one. "Thanks," she said.

Lewis smiled. "Want to see my new toy?"

"You bet," said Alex. He led her to the back of the garage and pulled the tarp off a large automobile. "Wow."

"Isn't she pretty? The engine is shot, but I think I can rebuild it, maybe even make it better," he said.

They were looking at a black 1935 Bentley. "Where are you hiding Al Capone?" asked Alex.

Lewis laughed. "You want to help me pull the engine out?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

They spent all evening covered in grease, up to their elbows in machine parts. Alex found Lewis to be an amiable companion who, while he ventured few comments of his own, laughed appropriately at her sarcasm and wit.

The time neared 8:30 and Alex's stomach growled. Lewis smiled. "Let's call it a night for working on the old girl," he said. "Would you like to go to dinner, my treat? There's this great diner up the street."

Alex thought about it. She knew Lewis was asking her out, and who said the man had to be the love of your life to date them. She thought about her recent conversation with her brother Sam. He was right. Waiting silently for Bobby wasn't a recipe for a happy life. Alex made a decision. "Okay. Let me get cleaned up."

Lewis directed her to a bathroom, and went to clean up himself in the shop sink.

Alex came back out of the bathroom. She'd cleaned up and taken off her coveralls. She was wearing a green tank top and tight black jeans. She left her hair tied back.

"Wow," said Lewis. "I thought you looked good before."

Alex blushed and shrugged her shoulders girlishly. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Lewis smiled at her. "The diner is just a few blocks. Shall we walk?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said. As they walked Lewis caught her hand in his. She didn't pull away. They held hands all the way to the diner.

They had a pleasant dinner. Lewis walked Alex back to her car. He stopped, but still held her hand. She knew he was going to kiss her. She let him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I had a good time tonight," he said.

"Me too," she said, and kissed him again. She deepened the kiss. Lewis was a pretty good kisser. She imagined Bobby would be better, but she doubted she'd ever find out.

"Can I take you out to dinner and a movie next Friday?" he asked.

"I'd like that."

He kissed her once more before she left. Lewis watched her drive away. He whistled a tune to himself as he strode back into his garage.

xxx

Bobby went to Lewis's garage on Saturday. "How'd meeting your niece go?" asked Lewis.

"Very well," said Bobby. "I went to see her again on Wednesday."

"That's great," said Lewis. "Does she look like you?"

"Wouldn't that be horrible for her," said Bobby. "No. Well, maybe a little around the eyes."

"The Goren eyes," said Lewis. "How is she? Not like Richard, I hope."

"She's not warm and cuddly," said Bobby. "But I think she's warming up to me. She doesn't trust easily." Bobby looked wistful. "She likes to read."

"You two should get along, then," said Lewis. Bobby nodded in understanding. "I look forward to meeting her one day."

"I'm sure you will," said Bobby. "I was thinking of seeing if she could come stay with me for the holidays. I don't know if they have provisions for that in the foster care system, but I'm going to ask."

"So, no drunken party for you on New Years?"

"When was there ever?"

"It sounds like a nice idea, Bobby. But do you really want to take care of a kid. Can you?"

"I'm not planning to adopt her," said Bobby. "I just thought she might want a break from the foster care center for the holidays."

"I wish you luck," said Lewis.

"How was working with Alex last night?" asked Bobby.

"Great," said Lewis, grinning. "I took her to dinner, after."

Bobby frowned slightly, but as he was facing away from him, Lewis didn't see.

"We're going out again next Friday," said Lewis. "She's really great, Bobby. I like her a lot."

"That's great," said Bobby. He sounded less than enthusiastic. Lewis was oblivious to his friend's souring mood. They worked on the Bentley engine for most of the afternoon. Then Bobby went home. He debated about calling Alex, but decided against it.

xxx

Monday morning Alex found Bobby sitting at their desks as usual. He had brought her coffee and a muffin, just like every Monday. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he grunted, shifting some papers. He was looking for a file. "Did you have a good time at Lewis' garage?"

Alex blushed slightly. "Yes, I did," she said. "He took me to dinner afterwards."

"That's nice," said Bobby, not looking at her.

"He wants to take me out again on Friday," she said. "I told him I would."

"I hope you have a great time," said Bobby. "Lewis is a great guy."

"I think so too," she said. He let the matter drop.

Author's note: I know I promised BA shippiness. Remember, patience is a virtue. Reviews are my addiction. Feed the junkie!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: It still amazes me, the wonderful reception this story has received. Thank you all for your reviews and your continued readership.

Disclaimer: In fan fiction's war on crime, the best fan fic authors write about the detectives of the major case squad. But we make no money so don't sue us. This is my story…

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 5

On Wednesday, Bobby called Mrs. Bell at the Stuyvesant Foster Care Center.

"Hello, Mrs. Bell," said Bobby on the phone. "This is Robert Goren, Ivy's uncle."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm doing well," he said. "I was wondering if there was anyway to have Ivy come home with me for the holidays."

"While she's on break from school here at the center, from two days before Christmas until the day after New Years you could take her, provided you fill out the proper paperwork and Ivy wants to go," said Mrs. Bell.

"Thank you. If it's all right with you, I'd like to come by this afternoon to ask her," he said.

"As long as you come by after school, that's fine with me," said Mrs. Bell.

"Thanks a lot. I'll see you then," said Bobby. "Goodbye." He hung up the phone.

Eames came back from getting coffee. "What are you grinning about?" she asked.

"I'm going to ask Ivy to spend the holidays with me," he said.

"Well, Mom told me last night that you are to spend Christmas Eve and day with us," said Alex.

"I am?"

"That's what she said. I'm sure Ivy is more than welcome, too," said Alex.

"Well, if it's all right with Ivy, then I will," he said. "I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

Alex nodded in understanding. "Let me know what she says so I can tell Mom."

"I will."

xxx

The kids at the Stuyvesant Foster Care Center were out in its broad front yard when Bobby got there for the third Wednesday. Ivy was up the tree by the gate, reading _Anne of Green Gables_. He smiled when he saw what she was reading. "Hi," he said.

Ivy looked up from her book. "I had a feeling you would come today," she said. She closed her book and eased herself out of the tree. Bobby smiled at her.

"How was school? Did you learn anything new?"

"Not really. Unless you count that I learned Shyné has a crush on the new guy," said Ivy. "No wait. I learned that basic algebra is easy but boring."

Bobby chuckled. They walked toward the center together. "You solve any high profile cases today?" she asked lightly.

"Not today," he said. "Today was just paperwork." He stopped walking and turned to her, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't thought he'd be nervous about this. "Ivy, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Would you … would you like t-to come home with me for the holidays?" he asked. Ivy looked a little stunned. "You don't have to answer right away," he said. "Think about it and let me know."

"I'll think about it," she said.

Bobby sat down on the porch steps and Ivy sat beside him. "Do you like _Anne of Green Gables_?" he asked.

She smiled. Books were firmer ground. "It's funny," she said. "I like it."

"I'm glad. My partner said she liked it when she was your age," said Bobby.

"I am curious to meet your partner," said Ivy. "She sounds interesting. You talk about her a lot."

"Do I?"

"She must be a really good partner," said Ivy.

"She's the best," said Bobby.

"Will you stay for dinner if it's all right with Mrs. Bell?" Ivy asked. "I have a friend who wants to meet you."

"Okay," said Bobby. "I'd like that."

"I'll go ask her. I'll be right back." Ivy ran inside the center.

xxx

Mrs. Bell agreed that Bobby could stay for dinner. Ivy hurried to tell him. "She said yes," she said, coming back to her uncle. "You're lucky. It's spaghetti night, and that's their best meal."

Bobby grinned. "Sounds good," he said. "So who is this friend who wants to meet me?"

"Shyné. She's been here longer than me," said Ivy. "She looked out for me when I first came here."

"I look forward to meeting her," said Bobby.

A bell rang. "Time for dinner," said Ivy. "Follow me." Bobby stood and went with his niece. They entered the cafeteria.

"Is this him?" Shyné asked, joining them in the line for food. Ivy nodded. "You weren't kidding, V. He is big." Shyné looked at Bobby, sizing him up. "Shyné Butler, professional brat," she said, holding out her hand to him. Her smile was brilliantly white against her dark skin.

"Nice to meet you," said Bobby, taking the proffered hand. "Robert Goren, NYPD profiler. You can call me Bobby."

"Good to know ya," said Shyné. Bobby was surprised by the strength of her grip. "So you're Ivy's uncle? I can see it. You guys have the same eyes."

When it was their turn they each took a tray of food. They went to sit down at the end of one of the long tables. Ivy sat next to Shyné, across from Bobby.

"Not bad," said Bobby, after he took a bite of his spaghetti.

They ate quietly for a few minutes. Bobby reflected on Shyné. She was older than Ivy by a couple of years. Toughened to the system. He was glad she'd looked out for his niece.

"Do you like to read, too, Shyné?" Bobby asked.

"Sometimes. Not like Ivy," said Shyné. "I prefer games."

"Shyné is the reigning checkers champ," said Ivy.

"Really?" asked Bobby. "I'll have to challenge you sometime."

Shyné smirked. "I can take you," she said.

Bobby smiled. "We'll see."

xxx

"You're quiet tonight," said Shyné.

"I'm always quiet."

"More than usual, Ivy."

"He wants me to come home with him for Christmas break," said Ivy.

"So go. It beats spending the holidays here," said Shyné. She sat down beside Ivy on her bed.

"I don't know. It's not that simple," said Ivy.

"Your uncle seems like a decent fellow," said Shyné. "Are you scared of him?"

"No," said Ivy. "He's just new. I don't like strangers. I wouldn't know anyone."

"You'd know Bobby," said Shyné. "I think you'd have a good time."

"I'm still thinking about it," said Ivy.

Author's Note: Yes, that's right. The whole Eames clan will be back for Christmas. Don't forget to feed the review addict. Ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: RE: Bobby takes Alex for granted. I meant he takes it for granted she'll always be there. That he can't chase her away. He thinks he doesn't have to act on his feelings for her because she's going to be there whether he admits he loves her or not. Scratch "The War At Home" comment. It doesn't really apply to this story.

Disclaimer: CI doesn't belong to me. I'm using it with out permission to create my own work of fan fiction. I am making no money from this.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 6

"Your cell phone's ringing," said Alex, holding it out to Bobby. He'd been in the break room getting coffee for the two of them. The workday had just started.

"Thank you," he said, taking the phone. "Goren," he answered.

"U-uncle Bobby?"

"Ivy? Hi. What's up?"

"I know you were just here, but I was wondering if you would visit tonight. I wanted to talk to you about Christmas."

"I might be a little later than usual. I have a case. But I'll be there," he said.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

Bobby hung up the phone. "Ivy?" asked Alex.

"She wants to talk to me about Christmas," he said.

xxx

Alex picked up her ringing cell phone. "Eames."

"Detective Alex," said Lewis on the line. "I wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow night."

"Of course, Lewis," she said. "I wouldn't miss it."

Bobby was watching her now. He'd picked up his pencil and was pretending to work on paperwork, but he wasn't fooling Alex.

When she got off the phone she shot him a glare. "What ever you want to ask, just ask it," she said. "And quit doodling on that form. I need it."

Bobby looked chastened and met her eyes. "So you're really dating Lewis?"

"That's a problem for you?" she asked.

Bobby held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "No. I just never figured he was your type."

"Sometimes people surprise you," she said.

Bobby nodded. "That's true."

xxx

"Bobby, I'll transcribe the interviews," said Alex.

"I can't leave you with the paperwork," said Bobby.

"If you don't go soon, you won't get to see Ivy," said Alex. "Go on."

"I owe you one, Alex," he said. "Thank you."

He hurried to the subway and took the orange line to Stuyvesant town and got off on Delancey Street. He jogged the five blocks to the Stuyvesant Foster Care Center. It was just after nine.

"Am I too late?" he asked Mrs. Bell when she answered the door. "Ivy asked me to visit tonight but I was on a case."

Mrs. Bell took pity on him and asked him inside. "She's supposed to be in bed, but it's a fair bet she's awake reading. I'll go check."

"Ivy," said Mrs. Bell when she got to the girls' room. "Your uncle is here."

"I told you he didn't forget," said Shyné.

Ivy got up and put on her robe. "Thank you, Mrs. Bell," she said. She padded down the hall to the lounge.

"You're late," she said, giving Bobby a friendly smile. "I was afraid you weren't coming."

"Sorry," said Bobby. "I got caught up at work."

"That's okay," said Ivy. She sat down beside him on the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Bobby.

"I… I was wondering… if I come home with you, c-could we go see my dad?"

Bobby tensed slightly. "I hadn't thought of that," he said. "You should see your father at the holidays. We can go see him if you want to."

"You don't like my dad much, do you?" asked Ivy.

"We don't speak much. We had a falling out a long time ago," he said. He looked sad for a moment.

"I'm glad you came to see me," she said.

"Well I told you I would this morning," he said.

"No, I mean… when I first met you. I'm glad you came."

Bobby smiled tenderly at the little girl. "I'm glad, too."

"I would like to come home with you for Christmas break," said Ivy.

"I would be honored to have you. My partner has invited us to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with her family," said Bobby. "I was wondering what you thought of that idea."

Ivy looked apprehensive. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Definitely," Bobby assured her. "And her family is really great. I think you'll like them."

"Any kids?" Ivy asked.

"Alex has two nieces, Cassie and Sarah, and a nephew, Caleb," said Bobby. "They're younger than you, but they're sweet kids."

"I guess it would be all right to spend Christmas with them," said Ivy.

"I'll let Alex know," said Bobby. "Any other ideas for the break? I'm taking the time off."

She tilted her head in thought. "I love ice skating," she said. "Could we go skating?"

Bobby gave her a half smile. "I've never been ice skating. I don't know how."

"I could teach you," she said. "It's fun."

"Okay," said Bobby.

She smiled happily. "I have to go to bed now," she said. "You have to come back to fill out paperwork, don't you? I'll see you again before you come to take me home?"

"I'll be back on Wednesday," said Bobby. "How's that?"

"Perfect. Good night, Uncle Bobby."

"Night, kidlet." She glanced sideways at him at the nickname, then smiled brightly and walked out.

Bobby said good night to Mrs. Bell and headed home to the East Village.

xxx

Lewis picked Alex up at her apartment at seven on Friday night. He'd managed to get all of the grease off of his hands and he handed her a half dozen roses, three red, three white.

"You look amazing," he said.

Alex blushed slightly. "Thank you. You clean up well," she said. She was wearing the proverbial little black cocktail dress.

Lewis chuckled. "Thanks," he said, holding the car door open for her. He'd come to pick her up in a candy apple red 1974 corvette convertible.

"What a beautiful car," exclaimed Alex.

"I thought you might like it," he said. He leaned over and kissed her. Alex smiled.

He let her pick the movie and he took her to an upscale lounge for dinner afterwards. Alex had a really good time. She was tempted to invite him up when they arrived back at her apartment. Maybe next time…

They spent several minutes kissing each other goodbye. "Can I take you out again next Friday?" Lewis asked.

"I'll look forward to it," said Alex. She kissed him again before she left.

Author's note: Reviews are like candy!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Alex and Lewis… Come on guys. Don't you trust me? We have a long way to go, but it will all be worth it. And there will be fun little BA bits all along the way. Dose number one of BA shippy goodness. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't get paid. It's all fun and games until someone gets sued. So don't sue me, because you won't get anything.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 7

That Saturday Bobby looked around his apartment. It was neat and sparse aside from a phenomenal collection of books. It didn't look very festive, though. Or child friendly.

"Alex, are you busy?" he asked her over the phone.

She looked down at the crossword puzzle she was doing. "Not really," she said. "What's up?"

"I think I need to get a Christmas tree," said Bobby. "Want to come with me?"

"You've never had a Christmas tree as long as I've known you," said Alex.

"I've never had Ivy before either," said Bobby. "My apartment doesn't look very inviting."

Alex chuckled. "Okay, Bobby," she said. "I'll help you deck the halls for Ivy."

xxx

Alex picked Bobby up around noon to go shopping for a tree. "Do you want a real tree or an artificial tree?" she asked.

"Real, defiantly," said Bobby. "Know of any tree lots?"

"There's a nice one in Queens near my parents house," said Alex. "Mom wants us to stop by anyway. I think she wants to ask you about Ivy."

"Okay," said Bobby. "How was your date?" he asked.

"I had a really nice time," said Alex.

"I'm glad," said Bobby. He wasn't looking at her, so she couldn't see how not glad he looked.

xxx

It took Bobby more than an hour to find the perfect tree. Alex was beginning to think he'd lost his mind. "It's my first Christmas tree on my own," said Bobby. "And Ivy's first Christmas with me. I want it to be perfect." The tree was large, but not too big. The man at the lot helped them tie it to the roof of Alex's car.

Then they went to Alex's parents house, where Annette Eames insisted on fixing them lunch.

"Bobby," said Annette. "What sort of things does Ivy like?"

"She loves reading," he said. "And she likes to ice skate. Why?"

"I wanted some ideas for what to get her for Christmas," said Annette.

"Mrs. Eames, you don't need to do that," said Bobby.

"No child is going to have Christmas in this house without a few presents under the tree," said Annette. "You and Ivy are family."

Bobby looked like he would protest more. Alex put a hand on his arm. "Give up. Her mind is set on it. Besides, I agree," she said.

"I really should know better than to argue with the women in this family," said Bobby.

"You're damn right you should," said Alex. Bobby chuckled and held up his hands in surrender.

"We'll need to get a tree stand and some lights and decorations," said Alex.

Bobby nodded.

xxx

"Do you want colored lights or white ones?" asked Alex, looking at the selection at the store.

"Which do you like?" asked Bobby.

"I like the colored ones," said Alex. "They look like twinkling candy."

"How many strands do you think that tree will need?" he asked.

Alex mentally calculated. "Four or five," she said.

"I'll get five to be safe," he said. She nodded in agreement. Bobby moved on to a selection of glass balls. He chose several boxes of different colors.

"Hey, look at these," called Alex. She indicated a selection of ornaments with names on them. She held out ones that said Bobby and Ivy. Bobby smiled.

"I like them," he said. He plucked one from the 'a' section when she wasn't looking.

"Let's get some candy canes," said Alex.

"Good idea," said Bobby. Alex found them.

"Which flavor do you want?" she asked.

"I thought they only came in peppermint," said Bobby, joining her by the candy canes.

"Not anymore," she said. "Behold, candy canes in every flavor imaginable."

Bobby selected peppermint and juicy pear flavored. "What else does it need?"

"A topper," said Alex.

They found the store's selection. Bobby spotted one immediately. It was a brown haired angel with glasses holding a book. "This one," he said, holding it up. "It's Ivy."

Alex grinned. "Perfect."

"Should we get tinsel?" asked Bobby.

"You'll be finding it in your apartment until June," said Alex. Bobby made a face. "How about a bead garland instead?"

"Sounds good," said Bobby.

xxx

It was after six when they got back to Bobby's apartment and got all of the trimmings inside. "How about we order in Chinese food?" asked Bobby.

"You know what I like," said Alex, busily opening the tree stand. "Where do you want the tree?"

Bobby indicated the corner as he dialed the restaurant.

Alex began to set up the tree stand. "You want a beer?" Bobby asked, heading for the kitchen with the phone.

"Yes, please," she called after him.

He returned a moment later and handed her a beer. He'd already popped the top off for her. "Thanks," she mouthed to him because he was talking to the restaurant.

By the time Bobby was done on the phone, Alex had set up the tree stand. "Are you ready?" asked Bobby, hoisting the tree.

"Uh-huh," affirmed Alex. He brought the tree over and set it in the stand. Alex crawled under it and screwed the support screws into the trunk. "Is it level?" she asked.

"Looks good to me," said Bobby. Alex crawled out and Bobby reached down to help her up.

"Time for the lights," said Alex. "You hold them and I'll wrap them around the branches."

Working together they managed to finish putting lights on the tree by the time dinner arrived. They stopped to eat. Alex turned on the TV. _It's A Wonderful Life_ was just starting.

"I've always thought this was the most perfectly romantic movie," said Alex. Bobby raised his eyebrows at her. "What? Don't you like the movie?"

"I've just never heard you refer to anything as romantic," said Bobby.

Alex reached across him for an egg roll. "I think girly thoughts once in awhile, Goren," she said.

"I don't believe you," he said, laughing. She elbowed him in the side, then settled against him to eat. Bobby was pleasantly surprised by her closeness.

They left the movie on while they finished decorating the tree. It was about twenty minutes from being over when they finished decorating the tree. Alex hung the Ivy and Bobby ornaments on the tree. "It looks great," she said, standing back with Bobby to admire their handiwork. "I really like the angel you picked out."

"It's missing something," said Bobby.

She looked at him curiously. He took another ornament from a bag and put it on the tree. "Now it's perfect," he said.

The ornament had her name on it. She jumped up to kiss his cheek. He put an arm around her as they gazed at the tree. They sat down on his couch to watch the last of the movie. She cuddled against his side and he kept his arm around her.

xxx

"Good morning," he whispered.

Alex stirred. She awoke to find herself sprawled half on top of Bobby on his couch. "Hi," she said.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked, his breath tickling her forehead.

"Actually, yeah," she said. "You?"

He smiled. "Fine," he said. He tightened his arm around her. "Still sleepy?"

"Shhh," she said. "Not awake." He chuckled softly.

"Okay, go back to sleep," he said. When he was sure she was asleep he gave in to the temptation to kiss her forehead.

Author's Note: Did that help assuage the hurt of Alex and Lewis? I meant what I said in the beginning note. We have a long way to go. But it will be worth it if you're willing to come on the ride.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Here's today's installment of The Ivy Green. May it meet with your approval.

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply… (What? I can't always have creative disclaimers.)

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 8

"Ivy," said Shyné. "Bobby's here. He's in Mrs. Bell's office."

It was the Wednesday before Christmas. Ivy looked up from her book. "He has paperwork he has to fill out so he can take me home," said Ivy. "It's ironically similar to checking out a library book."

Shyné laughed shortly. "You're weird, Ivy," she said. "You should probably climb down from the bell tower. I'm sure he'll be looking for you shortly."

"You're probably right," said Ivy, tucking _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ into the inner pocket of her coat. She headed down from bell tower.

"Hi, there, kidlet," said Bobby, coming out of Mrs. Bell's office just as she came up the hallway.

"Hi," said Ivy. "Is the paperwork all done?"

"Yes ma'am," said Bobby. "I will pick you Friday around six. Sound good?"

Ivy smiled up at him. "Sounds good to me."

"How was school?" he asked. He walked with her to the lounge.

"Boring," said Ivy. "Except for the new book I'm reading for advanced reading."

"What book?" asked Bobby.

"_David Copperfield,"_ said Ivy.

"My favorite Dickens' novel," said Bobby. He took a seat on the couch and she sat next to him.

"How was work?"

"Today was a paperwork day," said Bobby.

"How's your partner?" asked Ivy. Bobby tensed. "What's wrong?" Ivy put her hand on his arm.

"She has a new boyfriend," said Bobby.

"You don't like him?"

"Actually, he's been one of my best friends since I was your age," said Bobby.

"So, you're just jealous, then," said Ivy.

"I'm not jealous," Bobby said. "I'm just having trouble getting used to the idea."

"Oh, ok," said Ivy.

"How's Shyné?"

"She has a new boyfriend, too," said Ivy. "Aaron. He's only been here for a couple of weeks."

"Is he nice?"

"I guess," said Ivy. "I don't really like him."

"Why not?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know," said Ivy. "I just get a weird feeling when he's around. Like he doesn't see me when he looks at me. Like I'm not a person."

"Trust your instincts," said Bobby. "Have you told Shyné?"

"She laughed," said Ivy. "He doesn't make her feel that way."

"Oh," said Bobby. "Well, always be on your guard."

"I am," said Ivy.

Bobby left Ivy that night with a promise to see her Friday at six.

xxx

"Hey, Eames," said Bobby. "I was thinking of taking Ivy to see the ball drop in Times Square. Would you like to come?"

"Sure," said Alex. "That sounds like fun." She handed him a folder from the case they had just finished up.

Bobby smiled at her. "What are you doing on Saturday?" he asked.

"I have a date with Lewis on Friday," said Alex. "But nothing on Saturday. Why? What's up?"

"I was going to take Ivy Christmas shopping," said Bobby. "I was thinking of giving her a hundred bucks to spend, since I have no idea what to get her for Christmas. I was wondering if you wanted to go, too."

"I have some shopping to catch up on, myself," said Alex. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"What did you get me for Christmas?" he asked with a grin.

"Who says I got you anything?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. She laughed. "You'll just have to wait and find out," she said.

xxx

"You look very nice today," said Bobby on Friday morning.

"Thank you," said Alex. "I'm headed straight to Lewis's after work." She was wearing a navy blue princess cut dress that hung down almost to her knees. It was short sleeved but she had a white sweater to go with it.

Bobby frowned a little. Alex caught it. "Does it really bother you that I'm dating Lewis?" she asked.

He sighed. "Would it matter if it did?"

She thought about that for a second. "No. No it wouldn't," she said, looking him in the eyes. She went to the break room to get coffee.

Bobby ran a hand over his face and glared down at his desk. He got up and followed her to the break room. He turned to say something to her but the look on her face stopped him. He went back to his desk, picked up his binder, and headed out of the squad room.

Alex watched him go, confused. _What on earth is his problem?_

xxx

Bobby came back a short while later with delicatessen coffee for both of them and some raspberries and cream Danishes.

"Thank you," she said, when he put the coffee and the Danish in front of her.

He didn't say anything to her, just got down to work on some paperwork on his desk. The coffee and the Danish were a silent peace offering.

Alex watched him for a few moments, and then got to work on her own stack of paperwork.

"Hey Alex," called Mike. "You look gorgeous. You got a hot date tonight or something?"

Alex rolled her eyes at him but Bobby was glaring at him. Mike raised his eyebrows. "You got a problem, Goren?"

Alex looked over at Bobby. He tried unsuccessfully to hide his expression. She shook her head. "What the heck is wrong with you today?" she asked. "I'm your friend. Lewis is your friend. Don't you want us to be happy?"

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me if you sleeping with Lewis doesn't light up my world," he growled. He grabbed his binder and headed for the door. "I'll see you later."

Alex stalked after him. "Robert Goren, where do you get off saying something like that to me?"

He was already in the elevator. She watched as the doors closed. "What's his problem?" asked Mike, coming up behind her.

"I wish I knew," said Alex.

(AN: I wrote that before "War at Home." I was amused by the similarity of the scenes.)

xxx

"Pack your best dress, Ivy," said Mrs. Bell. "You might go to church or some other place where you'll need to wear it." She was helping Ivy pack for going home with Bobby. "Hurry up. He'll be here soon."

"Mrs. Bell, what if I don't like being away from here?" asked Ivy. She put a stack of underwear into her suitcase.

"I think you'll be fine," said Mrs. Bell. "But if you want to come home, you can call me and I will come and get you." She put socks in Ivy's suitcase and went back to the dresser to get tights and a slip.

"He's taking me to meet his partner's family. What if they don't like me?" Ivy put her dress shoes in the suitcase.

"Ivy, they'll love you. You're a wonderful little girl. You have nothing to worry about," said Mrs. Bell. She took a dress out of the closet Ivy and Shyné shared. "This still fits, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Ivy, adding several shirts and a sweater to the suitcase. She went back to her dresser and grabbed some pants and pajamas. "What time is it?"

"Almost six o'clock," said Mrs. Bell. "Go tell Shyné goodbye. I'll take your bag downstairs."

Ivy went over to the main building and to the common room where Shyné was playing checkers with a boy a little older than her. "Is Bobby here?" Shyné asked when Ivy came up to her.

"Not yet," said Ivy. "But he will be soon."

Shyné stood up and hugged her young friend. "Merry Christmas, Ivy," she said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," said Ivy. "I'll call you sometime while I'm gone. Merry Christmas."

"Ivy, your uncle is here," said Mrs. Bell, coming in. "Are you ready to go?"

Ivy nodded. "Bye," she said to her friends.

Bobby was putting her suitcase in the trunk of a yellow cab when she got to the yard. "Hi there, kidlet," he said. "You ready to go?"

Ivy smiled at him and nodded. Bobby held the cab door open for her, and then got in on the other side.

AN: Pay the review whore…


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Today's chapter is a little short, but don't worry, tomorrow's will be longer, I promise. The response to this story has been amazing. Thank you all for your support.

Disclaimer: In the world of fan fiction, people who sue fan fiction authors are considered especially heinous (because we aren't making any money and our fandom keeps your ratings up). In this fandom, the dedicated authors who write for no money and little acclaim are known as The Special Letters Unit… er… um…The Special Writers Unit… oh screw it. Please don't sue me.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 9

"Lizzie, do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?" Alex asked, talking to her sister on the phone on the way to Lewis' apartment.

"I thought you were going shopping with Bobby and his niece," said Elizabeth.

"I was," said Alex. "But I'm not anymore."

"Do you want to tell me why?"

"Not particularly," said Alex. "You want to go?"

"I have to bring Caleb along," said Elizabeth.

"That's fine," said Alex, turning on to Lewis' street.

"I'll see you at your house around 9am," said Elizabeth.

"Thanks, Lizzie. See you then." Alex hung up the phone and parked her car. Lewis met her in front of his building with an armload of blankets. "What are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he said. They got in his car. He drove them to central park. There was a horse drawn carriage waiting for them.

"Evening, Lewis," said the driver.

"Hi, Max," said Lewis. "How's Miss Grady?"

"Ready to take you for a ride," said Max, patting the mare on the neck.

"Well, my lady," said Lewis, turning to Alex. "What do you think? Shall we take a ride around the park?"

Alex grinned. "I'd love to," she said. Lewis held her hand and helped her into the carriage. There was champagne on ice with two glasses in the carriage and some chocolate covered strawberries. Lewis grabbed the blankets from his car and joined her, tucking the blankets around them. "Lewis, this is so sweet. Thank you," she said.

Lewis grinned. "I hoped you'd like it," he said. They cuddled up together to keep warm and he poured the champagne.

Max and Miss Grady drove them around the park and parked at the Tavern on the Green. Lewis had made a reservation. After a romantic candle lit dinner they rode in the carriage for an hour more. Then Max took them back to Lewis's car.

"I had a really wonderful time tonight," said Alex, kissing him in front of his building.

"The night doesn't have to end," he said. "Would you like to come up for coffee or something?"

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Why Lewis, are you trying to seduce me?"

Lewis kissed her deeply. "I believe I am, detective."

She went with him up to his apartment.

xxx

"Is something wrong?" Ivy asked. Bobby had taken her to dinner at his favorite Italian restaurant. They were just finishing the main course.

"Why do ask that?" asked Bobby, taking a bite of veal Parmesan.

"You seem down, quiet," said Ivy, twirling spaghetti onto her fork. "What's up?"

"Very observant," said Bobby.

"Runs in the family, detective," said Ivy. "Something happen with your partner?"

"I… I said something I shouldn't have," Bobby admitted. "She's angry with me."

"You should apologize," said Ivy.

"I will," said Bobby. "She's supposed to go shopping with us tomorrow. Would you like desert?"

Ivy's eyes lit up. "Do they have tiramisu?"

"They have delicious tiramisu," said Bobby. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please," said Ivy.

xxx

Ivy smiled when she first saw Bobby's apartment. "I'm glad you have a tree," she said. "I wasn't sure you would."

"It's actually my first Christmas tree since I was seven," said Bobby. "I'm glad you like it."

Bobby had made up the couch with sheets and blankets. "Is this where I sleep?" she asked curiously. She plopped down on the couch. "It's comfy."

Bobby smiled at her and put her suitcase beside the couch. "I'm glad you like it. If you keep coming around I was thinking I would see about putting a bed in the spare bedroom."

Ivy went to the restroom and changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She came back to the living room and went to examine the tree. She smiled when she saw the ornaments with their names.

Bobby came and stood beside her. He pointed up to the angel. "She reminded me of you," he said.

Ivy looked up. She laughed when she saw the angel holding a book.

Author's Note: Reviews, as always, are appreciated and gleefully enjoyed. If I get enough reviews and hits, maybe I'll post the next chapter at midnight. And the next one is extra long.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Did she sleep with Lewis? Inquiring minds want to know. So I decided to be extra nice and post another chapter tonight so you can find out. Tomorrow's chapter (which will be posted around 4pm eastern standard time) will be the last one until next Wednesday, because I will be in New York being the geek that I am. I apologize for the hiatus, but I will be writing while I'm gone so no worries about that.

Disclaimer: (I have created a standard disclaimer because I have currently run out of creative ones.) Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 10

"You're late," said Elizabeth when Alex got out of her car at her house at just after nine the next morning. "Hot date?"

"I wish," Alex said wearily. "It would have been. Let me change and we can go." Alex opened up her front door.

"What happened?" asked Elizabeth, carrying Caleb inside.

"I couldn't stop thinking about Bobby being a jerk," said Alex. "Lewis was content to hold me."

"Did you tell him why you didn't want to?"

"No. He asked me out for New Years. He's going to come with me and Bobby and Ivy to see the ball drop."

"Are you nuts? Your boyfriend or Bobby for New Years, not both," said Elizabeth.

"Me, nuts? Probably," said Alex. She went back to her room to change.

"Tell me Bobby at least has a date," said Elizabeth.

"Not unless you count Ivy. And he'll probably have a fit when he finds out I've invited Lewis, but he'll get over it," said Alex.

xxx

Alex, Elizabeth, and little Caleb were still in the first store they had entered when Alex's cell phone rang. "Eames," she said, answering it.

"Hi," said Bobby, tentatively.

"Hi," she said back.

"I'm sorry," he said. "About yesterday. You and Lewis are none of my business and I had no right to say what I did."

"Lewis is coming with us for New Years," said Alex.

"Okay," said Bobby, not sounding happy. But also not arguing. "Are we still going to go shopping today?"

"Elizabeth, Caleb, and I are already here. Call me when you get to the Manhattan Mall and I'll tell you where to find us," said Alex.

"You were so mad you left with out me?" asked Bobby.

"And I love you so much I'm forgiving you for being a jackass after only eighteen hours," said Alex. "You complaining?"

"We'll take a cab. See you soon."

"See you soon, Bobby."

xxx

"Did she accept your apology?" asked Ivy.

"Yes, she did," said Bobby. "I'm calling us a cab. We're going to meet her and her sister at the Manhattan Mall."

"What are we going shopping for?" she asked.

"Anything you want," said Bobby. "I didn't know what to get you for Christmas, so I thought I'd give you a hundred bucks to spend any way you wanted."

Ivy looked surprised, but pleased. "Thank you. I can get presents for Shyné and my dad." Bobby gave her the money and she put it in her pocket.

"Get something for yourself, too. I was also hoping you could help me figure out what to get for Alex's nieces," said Bobby.

"So it's Alex now, not Eames?"

"For the moment."

"How old are they?"

"Seven and five."

"I'll keep an eye out for something for them," said Ivy.

xxx

"Alex, we're here," said Bobby into his cell phone.

"We are in Sears next to the boys clothing, trying a couple of things on Caleb," said Alex. "Think you can find us?"

"I'm a detective. See you in a minute." He hung up the phone. "Ready?"

Ivy bit her lip. "How many people am I about to meet?" she asked.

"Just Alex, her sister Elizabeth, and Elizabeth's three year old son, Caleb," said Bobby.

"I'm ready," said Ivy with a smile. "Let's go meet your partner."

xxx

"Have you met Bobby's niece?" asked Elizabeth.

"Not yet," said Alex. "I'm looking forward to it. Bobby is really excited to have her."

"She's a foster kid, though, right? And her dad's in prison?" asked Elizabeth. "She may not be the kind of influence we want for Cassie and Sarah and Caleb."

Goren and Ivy had been approaching, but now Ivy jerked to a halt. She had heard Elizabeth's off handed worry. This was a scenario she hadn't considered. Bobby continued forward but stopped and turned back when he realized Ivy was no longer beside him. He hadn't heard what Elizabeth had said, being focused completely on watching Alex with her nephew.

"What's wrong?" asked Bobby.

"I don't think I want to do this, after all," Ivy said softly.

Bobby tilted his head and bent down to catch her eyes, a frown creasing his features. "Why not? What's wrong, kidlet?"

Ivy wrapped her arms around herself. "Th… They're not going to like me," she said. "I'm n…not the kind of kid they want around their kids."

Bobby's expression turned worried. "You make straight A's. What kind of bad influence are you going to be?" He reached for her, but she pulled away.

"Bobby, over here," said Alex, waving. Bobby gave her a quick smile before turning back to Ivy.

"What make's you think they won't like you?" he asked softly.

Ivy didn't look like she wanted to answer.

"Alex is not the type of person to judge you with out meeting you," said Bobby. "Really."

"Maybe she's not, but what about her family. You're imposing me on them, and for all they know I'm some crazy juvenile delinquent," said Ivy.

Bobby was taken aback. "Okay," he said softly. "We don't have to go there for Christmas if you don't want to. But they're really nice people. I wish you'd give them a chance."

"Hi," said Alex, coming over to them. "You must be Ivy. I'm Alex." She held her hand out to the little girl. She leaned in close to say something Bobby couldn't hear. "You look nervous. Your uncle doesn't always think about how some situations might make people feel. And he didn't hear what my sister said. But you did, didn't you?"

Ivy nodded, drawing back from the small woman.

"She didn't mean it the way it sounded," said Alex. "And I for one am really glad to finally meet you. You've made my partner really happy, just by being here."

Ivy cocked her head at Alex, biting her lip.

Alex stood up. "Elizabeth, you owe Ivy an apology," she said loudly. Ivy turned red and shifted behind the mountain that is Bobby.

"What's going on?" asked Bobby.

"My sister said something she shouldn't have. Ivy heard it," said Alex.

Elizabeth was coming over with Caleb in tow. Bobby turned back to his niece and was horrified to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Ivy?" The little girl was drawing away from him, looking like she was ready to bolt. Anxiety was written on her face. He looked at Alex, worried, then back to Ivy. "Ivy, please tell me what's wrong?"

He knelt before her and gently touched her face. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes with her hands. "I'm afraid."

"Ivy?" said Elizabeth. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She was quieter than Alex. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or embarrass you, sweetheart."

Ivy looked up at Elizabeth cautiously. "I'm not a delinquent," said Ivy.

"I can see that. I'm sorry I judged you before I met you," said Elizabeth. Her voice was teeming with motherliness. "I'm Liz and this is my son, Caleb. It's nice to meet you."

Ivy came closer to her. Elizabeth held a hand out to the girl. Ivy took it and shook it. "N… nice to meet you," she said. Elizabeth gave her an infectious smile. Ivy smiled back just a little.

"Caleb, this is Ivy," said Elizabeth, bringing her son forward.

"Hi," he said.

Ivy smiled at him. "Hi," she said.

Bobby stood and Alex put a hand on his arm. He gave her a small smile. They smiled gratefully at Elizabeth, while Caleb was showing Ivy the toy car he had in his pocket.

"Are you guys done with Sears?" Bobby asked Alex.

"As soon as we pay for this stuff," said Alex.

"Toy store next!" said Caleb.

Ivy laughed. "Sounds like fun," she said.

"Toy store last, as a treat if you're good," Elizabeth said to her son. He puffed out his lip in a pout. Ivy made a silly face at him and he laughed.

They started heading off toward the mall. Alex was carrying Caleb. Ivy pulled Elizabeth aside. "Can you help me? I want to get something for Uncle Bobby with out him seeing," she said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Sure," she said. "Bobby, Alex. Can you take Caleb and go on to the next store? We'll meet you in a little while. Al, keep your cell on."

Bobby looked really surprised that Ivy wanted to go off with someone else, particularly someone who she'd had so disastrous a reaction to. "Okay," said Alex. "Call me when you're done."

Elizabeth nodded. She and Ivy went off together. "What do you want to get him?" asked Elizabeth.

"I was thinking of getting him a magic kit," said Ivy. "He likes slight of hand."

"That's a good idea," said Elizabeth. "There is a hobby store. That's probably the best bet for finding a magic kit."

Ivy nodded. They went to the hobby store. Ivy spotted a small package of toy cars. She picked it up. "Do you think Caleb would like this?" she asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "He'd love it," she said. "Look, magic kits." She pointed to a selection of magic kits.

Ivy selected one that had a set of juggling balls and several slight of hand tricks. She made her purchases. $100 - $17 $83

"Do you want to get anything else before we meet back up with them?" asked Elizabeth.

"No," said Ivy.

"Tell me something. What size shoe do you wear?" asked Elizabeth.

"Four," said Ivy. "Why?"

"Curious," said Elizabeth, winking at her.

Author's Note: Don't forget to review… because I live for reviews…


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Well, here you go. This is the last update until next Wednesday because of my New York trip. I am sooooo excited. I wish you could all come with me. I will update my livejournal while I'm gone if my hotel room has internet. My LJ account is marajade329. Feel free to stop by. Leave me a message and say hello if you do. I'll look forward to updating this story again on Wednesday.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 11

"What'd you get?" asked Bobby when Ivy and Elizabeth returned.

Ivy smiled. "I'm not telling," she said.

Bobby raised his eyebrows, which only made her smile more. Elizabeth pulled Alex aside. "I got her shoe size," she said. "Like mom wanted. Four."

"Good," said Alex. "I'll get the skates."

"Get fives," said Liz. "They run small." Alex nodded.

xxx

The group shopped together for a couple of hours. Ivy bought a couple of books and a magazine for her dad. $83 - $24 $59. She picked out a cat figurine for Mrs. Bell. $59 - $8 $51. Caleb was yawning and it was becoming readily apparent it was time for his afternoon nap.

"I'm going to take him to the toy store for a few minutes," said Elizabeth. "Then we need to head home. Alex, do you want to come with us?"

"I have some more shopping to do," said Alex. "Bobby, can we share a cab home?"

Bobby smiled. "Of course we can," he said. "I have some more shopping to do, too. Ivy, how about you?"

"I need to get something for Shyné," she said. "And I'd like to go to the dollar store to get some little toys for the younger kids at the center."

"And something for yourself?" asked Bobby. "That was supposed to be your Christmas present."

"If I have any left," Ivy said brightly.

Alex chuckled softly.

Caleb gave first Alex, then Ivy a hug. He and Elizabeth went off toward the toy store. "Flirt," Bobby muttered, smiling to himself.

"Maybe we should split up for a while after lunch," said Alex. "Cover more ground."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Bobby. "Where do you want to go first, after lunch, Ivy?"

"Shyné likes hair stuff and makeup," she said. "Maybe a girly accessories store."

"What should we do for lunch?" asked Alex. "I'm starving."

"How about the food court," said Bobby. They went to go eat lunch.

xxx

Ivy spent thirty minutes in a boutique and finally selected several hair accessories and some lip-gloss for Shyné. $51 - $23 $28.

The next stop was the dollar store where Ivy picked out a batch of toys for the little kids at Stuyvesant Foster Care Center. $28 - $24 $4.

"You barely have any left for you," said Bobby.

"That's okay," said Ivy, recounting the toys she had bought. Thirteen dolls and eleven toy cars. "I wouldn't want any of the little ones to get jealous. It's like having a whole bunch of little siblings. I don't feel like an only child anymore. They don't really get a lot of presents. The center can't afford it."

Bobby smiled tenderly at the back of her head. He wondered if he would have been so generous if he were in her situation.

"You aren't mad, are you?" she asked, suddenly looking up at him. "You said I could spend it how ever I wanted."

"No, Ivy," he said, smiling at her. "I'm not mad. The kids at the center have a very nice big sister." She grinned. "Let's go to the toy store," said Bobby. "I still need to get presents for the Eames children. Any ideas yet for the girls?"

"Barbie dolls, maybe," said Ivy. "Let's go look. Maybe we'll see something inspiring."

Bobby's cell phone rang. "Goren," he answered out of habit. He saw from the ID that it was Alex.

"Hi," she said. "Mom was wondering if you wanted to bring Ivy over to meet her and dad tonight, before the whole clan comes in. She's making meatloaf. Since Ivy's really shy I thought it might be good."

"You have a point," said Bobby. "I'll ask her what she thinks." He turned to Ivy. "Alex wants to know if you want to go meet her parents tonight, so you get the Eames clan in small doses."

Ivy arched an eyebrow at him. "I guess that would be okay," she said.

"Ivy says yes. So we'll head there after here," said Bobby.

"Good," said Alex. "My mom can't wait to meet her."

Bobby chuckled. "Okay, we'll call you in a little while when we're done shopping."

He hung up the phone. Bobby and Ivy continued on their way to the toy store.

Ivy looked at the Barbie dolls and selected two that she thought Cassie and Sarah might like. Bobby agreed. Ivy picked out two extra outfits for her to give Cassie and Sarah for the dolls. She made her purchase while Bobby was finding a toy for Caleb. $4 - $3.65 $.35.

That was when she spotted the dog. He was a soft-bodied plush Siberian husky, big enough to give a good hug to, small enough to hold in your arms. He had bright blue acrylic eyes shining in the lighting of the store. She went over and picked up the stuffed animal. She gave him a cursory cuddle. His fur was so soft. She smiled.

"You like him?" asked Bobby, coming up beside her.

"He's wonderful," she said, her eyes shining. Bobby could see how much she liked the toy. "I love his expression. He seems curious, don't you think?"

"That he does," said Bobby.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I have to pay for these," he said, holding up the dolls and a Tonka truck he'd selected for Caleb.

He watched Ivy out of the corner of his eye as he made his purchases. She was whispering something to the dog. Bobby smiled. "Can I pay for that dog, too?" Bobby asked the cashier. "And when I leave, will you grab it and put it behind the counter. My friend will come get it in a few minutes. I want to surprise my niece."

"Sure, we can do that," said the cashier. She grinned at Bobby. "She'll be very surprised. What's your friend's name so I know who to give the dog to?"

"Alex Eames," said Bobby. "Thank you." He paid for his purchases and pulled out his phone.

He text messaged Alex about the toy dog. She affirmed that she would come get it. Bobby laughed to himself. He was glad he could give Ivy something for Christmas. Ivy put the dog back on the shelf and came over to him. "I told him I hope he finds a good home," she said as they left the toy store.

"I'm sure he will," said Bobby.

"Where to now?" asked Ivy. "Have you bought all the presents you're going to buy?"

"I still need to get something for Alex's parents," he said. "To say thank you for making us part of their family."

Ivy looked dubious, but didn't protest. "What did you get Alex?" she asked.

"After dinner tonight we need to go pick up Alex's present from the pet store near my apartment," he said. "I got her a pair of love birds. She used to have a parakeet but he died. She misses him."

"That's a nice gift. It'll be hard keeping them a surprise, though. Birds have a tendency to make noise," said Ivy.

Bobby nodded. "I talked to Alex's dad. He's going to meet us outside when we get there tomorrow and hide the birds in his workshop."

"How come Alex doesn't have any kids of her own?" Ivy asked thoughtfully. "She seems to love Caleb very much."

"She does," said Bobby. "Sometimes I think Alex regrets not having any children. Her husband was a cop, too. He died eight years ago. She spends most of her time at work like me, now. She was a surrogate for Elizabeth. She gave birth to Caleb."

"I bet it was hard to give him up," Ivy said. "I can't imagine it."

"It was hard for her," said Bobby. "But she sees him at least twice a week. And she is his favorite aunt."

Ivy smiled. "He's a sweet kid," she said.

Bobby nodded. "Let's go in here," he said. They were at a candle store, and he suspected he might find a nice gift for Annette Eames inside.

Author's note: **I'm not kidding when I say I live for reviews. Feed the junkie!!!** Thoughts on Bobby's gift for Alex?


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I'm sorry I'm a little late posting this. I'm still recovering my wits from meeting Vincent D'Onofrio and Kathryn Erbe. Here is Ivy's first meeting with Johnny and Annette.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 12

Bobby bought vanilla sugar scented candles for Annette Eames and a fishing lure for Johnny who loved to fish.

Alex picked up the stuffed dog from the toy store and finished her own shopping. It was after four when she called Bobby and they were ready to go. Bobby and Alex and Ivy took a cab to the Eames' house in Queens.

Annette Eames met them at the door. "Welcome," she said, coming over to shake Ivy's hand. Ivy smiled politely, but then gave Bobby a look of 'is she for real' when Annette moved on to help Alex with her packages.

Annette looked every bit the part of an aged Donna Reed. She gave Bobby a hug. After she'd bustled them all inside she turned to Ivy. "Make sure your uncle brings you over by noon, tomorrow," she said. "My grandchildren and I are making Christmas cookies. We'd love for you to join us." She gave Ivy a genuine smile.

Ivy was warming to this kind grandmotherly figure. "Okay," she said. "I'd like that. I've never made Christmas cookies before."

"It'll be lots of fun," said Annette. "I've been making Christmas cookies since I was younger than you, and it's always been one of my favorite things to do."

She took them all down the hall to the den. There was a beautiful, huge Christmas tree in there. The smell of the live fur was intoxicating. The white lights twined around its boughs gave the impression of stars twinkling in a midnight green sky. Glass balls and ornaments that looked like toys covered it. Ivy saw ornaments that had clearly been made over the years by Annette's children and grandchildren.

Johnny Eames was sitting on the floor in front of the tree setting up an elaborate train set and miniature Christmas village. Tiny, lighted windows twinkled on a bed of white cloth tree skirt meant to look like snowy hills. Ivy was fascinated by this miniature world. She knelt to examine it more closely.

"You must be Ivy," said Johnny Eames. "I'm Johnny, Alex's dad." He held out his hand for her to shake. She did so shyly.

"Nice to meet you," she said. She watched as he snapped a couple pieces of train track together. He started to slide it behind the tree but it got caught in the tree skirt. "M-may I help?" Ivy asked softly.

Johnny smiled at her. "I could sure use your help," he said. "Thank you."

Ivy crawled behind the tree and guided the track into place. Johnny handed her a few pieces of track. She worked from one end and he worked from the other. In no time they had an oval going around the tree. There was a piece of switch track at the front for a station.

"Where should these go, do you think?" asked Johnny, holding out a couple of miniature houses to Ivy.

She took them. "How about over here?" she asked, placing them toward the side of the tree. She helped Johnny set up the rest of the village, checking the wiring to light the windows.

Ivy took a barn and some tiny animals over to the other side of the tree. She began to set up a tiny farm. "It needs a farm house," she said.

"How about this one?" asked Johnny, holding out a tan two-story house with blue shutters and a snow-covered roof.

"Perfect," said Ivy. She added it to her farm.

Johnny opened a box filled with little trees and tiny lampposts. "Would you place these while I get the train down from the attic?" he asked Ivy.

She nodded and smiled. Johnny went down the hall. Ivy got to work adding foliage to the village and dotting the tiny street with lampposts. She saved out some trees and put a batch near her farm.

Bobby came in to watch her work. "Looking good," he said.

She pointed to the farm. "This is the farm that supplies the village with food and grain," she said. "They use the train to transport it. And these are the woods outside of town." She indicated the cluster of trees between the farm and the village.

Bobby grinned. "I like it," he said. "And it's good that the village is provided for."

Ivy nodded sagely and finished placing the last couple of lampposts. Johnny returned and handed her another box. He set down the bigger box that he was carrying and sat back on the floor. He set about unwrapping each carefully bubble-wrapped piece of the antique die cast metal train.

Ivy opened the box he'd handed her and found to her delight an oddly shaped mirror made to look like a frozen lake. Also in the box were tiny plastic people including a group of carolers, some ice-skaters, some children building snowmen and sledding, and some people who appeared to be just going about their normal business.

She put the lake between the woods and the village, placing the little ice-skaters carefully on its smooth surface. She made the sledding children look like they were sliding down the hill created where the tree skirt wrapped around the trunk. The carolers were placed singing merrily around a street lamp.

When Ivy had finished placing all of the tiny people Johnny smiled at her. "It looks wonderful," he said. "Thank you so much for your help."

Ivy grinned back. Johnny put batteries in the train engine and began placing the train carefully on the track. "This train was mine when I was your age," he told her.

She leaned in for a closer look. "It's lovely," she said. "It's really very detailed."

"Well, here goes," said Johnny as he placed the caboose. He turned on the train. It whirred to life and began its journey around the tree. It let out a low whistle. It clicked and rattled like a real train as the cars bumped together around the track.

"I thought I heard a train whistle," said Alex, coming in and joining Bobby on the couch. "The village looks great, Dad."

"Ivy was a big help," he said. "She designed most of the lay out."

"You have a good eye," Alex said to her. Ivy smiled a little.

"Thank you," she said. She went to go sit on Bobby's other side. Annette came back in to join them. "Your tree is really beautiful, Mrs. Eames," said Ivy.

"Thank you," said Annette. "Call me Grandma Annie, dear. That's what all of my grandchildren call me."

"And you can call me Papa Johnny," said Johnny.

Ivy smiled at them both and nodded slightly. She glanced over at Bobby who was smiling back at her.

xxx

They shared a lovely meal of meatloaf, mash potatoes, and corn. Alex borrowed her Dad's car and took Bobby and Ivy home to the East Village. Bobby and Ivy took the packages upstairs and dropped them off at the apartment. Then they went back out.

It was a four-block walk to the pet store. Ivy carried the birds in their little self-heated carrier. Bobby had his arms full with the cage and supplies he'd bought. He wasn't one to do a gift halfway. "They're really cute," said Ivy, peering in at the two green feathered, peach faced birds.

When they returned, Ivy changed into her pajamas and curled up on the couch. She turned on the TV and settled on The Muppets' Christmas Carol.

"I like this movie," she said. "Will you watch it with me?"

"Sure," said Bobby. She scooted down to give him room on the couch. Ivy Goren fell asleep contentedly while watching the movie with her uncle.

Author's Note: As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. They make my world a better place.

Also, I want to take a poll. Do you want me to include a lengthy endnote on my next chapter about meeting VDO and KE? Put a Yes or a No at the beginning of your review.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I'm so glad we've finally reached this chapter. It's one of my favorites. I think you'll like it… I hope so. Enjoy.

And I added my account of meeting VDO and KE to the end, as requested. I'm glad I can share it with you.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 13

Ivy awoke to the sound of rustling paper. Bobby was at the table wrapping presents. She sat up and stretched.

"Good morning," said Bobby. "Sorry I woke you up."

"That's okay," Ivy said, yawning. "Good morning."

"Are you hungry?" asked Bobby. "I can cook you breakfast."

"Famished," she answered, grinning.

"Bacon and eggs okay?" asked Bobby.

"Sounds delicious."

xxx

Bobby and Ivy had both wrapped their presents. Ivy put the ones going to the center under the tree in Bobby's living room. The presents going with them they piled into a couple of big trash bags. Bobby packed an overnight bag and Ivy put her toiletries back inside her suitcase. They took a cab and headed over to Johnny and Annette's house around eleven that morning, Ivy holding the birds in their little travel cage on her lap.

Johnny Eames met them outside and took the lovebirds to his workshop above the garage. The cage and supplies were wrapped.

The house was teeming with activity and the yard was a veritable parking lot. Alex and all of her siblings were in attendance. Ted and Janet had gotten in that morning with Cassie and Sarah.

Elizabeth was helping her husband Fred wrap a large box. Caleb was playing on the floor in the den with Sarah. Sam was in the den with them, watching _A Christmas Story_.

Cassie was helping her grandmother with the cookie making supplies in the kitchen. Alex was putting on her favorite CD of Christmas music. The first notes of "_I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas_" were just getting started when Bobby and Ivy got inside. Alex hurried to greet them.

Cassie came running out of the kitchen. "Is she here? Is she here?" she squealed. She had been told about Ivy and was excited at the prospect of making a new friend. She ran up to Ivy. "I'm Cassie. What's your name?"

Ivy was a little taken aback by Cassie's entrance. But she recovered quickly. "My name is Ivy," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm helping Grandma Annie get ready to make cookies," said Cassie. "Come with me." She took Ivy's hand and pulled her toward the kitchen.

Annette Eames met them at the door of the kitchen. "Good morning, Ivy," she said.

"Good morning, Grandma Annie," Ivy said, seeing how the title felt coming out of her mouth. She'd never met any of her real grandparents but she was pleased to have been adopted as the grandchild of two so seemingly nice people as Johnny and Annette Eames.

"Cassie," said Annette. "Ivy hasn't met everyone yet. Why don't you take her around and introduce her?"

Cassie looked thrilled at the prospect of this job and tugged Ivy down the hall to the den.

"Good morning, Bobby," said Annette.

He grinned at her. "It is, isn't it?" He went to kiss her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

xxx

"This is my sister, Sarah," said Cassie, introducing her to Ivy. "And this is my baby cousin, Caleb, and my uncle, Sam."

"I'm not a baby," Caleb protested.

"Of course not," Ivy said soothingly. "Good morning Caleb." He smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Ivy," said Sam.

Sarah wanted to show Ivy the doll she was playing with but Cassie was tugging Ivy back toward the hall. "I have to finish introducing Ivy," she said. She pulled Ivy up to her parents. "This is my mom and dad."

"Ted," said Ted, holding out his hand to Ivy. She shook it.

"And I'm Janet," said Janet. "We're glad to meet you, Ivy."

Cassie pulled Ivy over to the dinning room table where Elizabeth was wrapping presents with her husband. "This is Aunt Liz and Uncle Fred."

"Good morning, Ivy. Did you have a good rest of your shopping trip yesterday?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes ma'am," said Ivy. "Thanks again for your help."

And Cassie was off again. Meeting the Eames family was going by in a whirlwind for Ivy with Cassie at the helm. She halted in front of her grandfather.

"This is Papa Johnny," said Cassie.

"We've met," he said. "How are you today, Ivy?"

"Doing well, thank you," said Ivy as Cassie pulled her toward Alex.

"This is Auntie Alex," said Cassie. "She's really nice. She plays with me. Don't you Auntie Alex?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "Morning, Ivy," she said.

Cassie pulled her again and finally stopped in front of Bobby. "This is my favorite uncle," she said. "Even though he's not really my uncle. But one day Uncle Bobby is going to marry Auntie Alex and then he will be my uncle."

Annette Eames covered her mouth to hide a smile. Alex was staring at the little girl in wide-eyed shock. Bobby sputtered and coughed. Ivy was staring up at him, her eyebrows raised questioningly.

Laughter erupted from over in the dinning room. Elizabeth stood holding her side she was laughing so hard. That was Annette's undoing. She began to laugh, too.

Bobby shifted uncomfortably and looked at Alex. She gave him a look that said 'if you can't beat them, join them,' and began to chuckle.

"What's everyone laughing at?" asked Cassie. "I didn't say nothing funny."

Ivy, who got the joke, was now looking at Bobby with a sardonic smile on her lips. "Oh, Uncle Bobby, why didn't you tell me?" she asked sarcastically.

Bobby locked eyes with her then shook his head, laughing softly.

Cassie stamped her foot. "Stop laughing," she said.

Bobby knelt in front of her. "Cassie, who told you I was going to marry Auntie Alex?"

Cassie looked him right in the eye. "God," she said, perfectly serious.

Elizabeth was now gasping for breath between giggles. Alex had gone over to kneel by Bobby. "When did God tell you that?" she asked.

"A couple weeks ago," said Cassie. "God talks to people by making them dream. I dreamed that you and Uncle Bobby got married and I was a flower girl."

"Sweetie, that was just a dream," Alex said gently. "We're not getting married. Uncle Bobby is my partner at work."

"No, no," said Cassie, as if she was explaining something she thought was simple to a dumb child. "You and Uncle Bobby are going to get married and bring me baby cousins."

Bobby choked and coughed, his ears turning bright red. Alex pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Cassie, you and Ivy come help me get the last of the cookie making stuff ready," said Annette, diffusing the situation expertly.

Ivy, seeing how uncomfortable her uncle was, took Cassie's hand and headed for the kitchen.

Bobby let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He and Alex looked at each other. Their eyes met. She quirked an eyebrow at him. Soon they were both fighting not to laugh. Alex fell against him, laughing hysterically. Bobby cracked up. Before long they were sitting on the floor holding each other as they laughed.

"I can't believe she said that," Alex laughed.

"Me either," said Bobby. "That was out of nowhere."

"What are you smiling about?" Fred asked his wife softly.

"Nothing," she said, watching Alex and Bobby lean against each other and laugh. "Nothing at all."

Author's Note: Reviews are always appreciated. Now, here's my personal story…

I got to the NBC Experience Store at 5:06 AM on Tuesday, December 12, 2006 with my friend Amanda. We were the only people there for almost two hours. I could have slept longer and been warmer… alas. We were joined by maybe 40 people in total. Everyone got to meet them. At 8:58 AM the staff at the store ushered in the first 15 people.

We moved inside to the roped off queuing line. There he was, sitting at a table. We were about twelve feet from him, behind a rope. I began to rethink this whole thing. There he was, big as life, and I was so nervous I was shaking. It's not that he's scary. It's just that in planning this little adventure I had failed to take in to consideration my own shyness. He turned and looked over at the gaggle of fan girls of all ages. He smiled and waved. The bottom fell out of my stomach.

About then Kathryn Erbe showed up. She went to join her costar and I was treated to the best bit of fan service a Bobby and Alex shipper could ever hope for. They kissed each other on the cheek in greeting. And I'm sorry to say that no one got a picture of that. It was adorable.

Then it was my turn to go meet them. I froze. I had figured on watching a few other people go get autographs and having time to adjust to them being there before I had to go say anything. I hadn't meant to be first.

When the staff at the NBC store ushered me forward every impulse I had was to run away like the shy little wuss that I am. Some more rational part of my brain screamed that if I ran like a sissy I would regret it. I had come much too far to let cowardice get the better of me.

Kate was closest to me so I handed her my DVD box and smiled a little. She asked me if I wanted it personalized. I tried to remember what that meant. My brain had ceased to function. I choked out "Um… m…my n…name is M…Marion…M-A-R-I-O-N." I was later extremely glad I had remembered how to spell my name. Kate just smiled. She looked down at the box.

"I wonder where I should sign it so it shows up," she said (or something reasonably similar… I was barely functioning…). She turned the box over and looked at it some more.

This gave me something to say (while steadfastly ignoring that VDO exists). I said "We were wondering that in line."

She had a silver sharpie and she set to work writing "To Marion" and signing. VDO was looking at me. I bit my lip and with out saying anything I held out my cover of Tales of Erotica 2. I smiled shyly. He took it and looked at it.

His eyebrows rose and he looked back at me. Then he chuckled under his breath and leaned over to show Kate. He pointed out Teresa Russell to her as she chuckled at what I'd brought him to sign. He smiled at me and signed it, handing it back. I really enjoyed his reaction. I was wondering what it would be, which was the main reason I chose that to ask him to sign.

Now I should explain that I have quite the baby face, and with my coat on and my Law and Order ball-cap I looked about fifteen. Which I figure is one of the reasons he looked surprised at my choice of material. I'm really twenty-two. Also, I'm sure he wasn't expecting to see a copy of that.

Kate passed him the DVD box and he signed that. My first words to VDO were a mumbled "Thank You" that I doubt he heard. I hurried off to the side and took a few photos as other fans had an easier time chatting with VDO and Kate. One lady got a kiss on the cheek from VDO. She looked at the group of us taking pictures, "Tell me one of you got that." Alas, no one had caught the quick peck. I'm torn between saying lucky her, and oh god, if that had been me one of two things would have happened. I would have stared stupidly at him, unable to move, or I would have fainted, my heart beating like a scared rabbit (it was doing a fair imitation as it was). Both were equally bad. I snapped a few more photos, silently threatening death to the NBC store manager in his striped shirt who kept standing in the way of VDO.

I watched a couple of people get photos with him and decided I needed to get back in that line. I was summarily unsatisfied with my pathetic stammering and star struck silence. And I wanted a picture… with each of them. I was not only first in line; I was also last in line. I walked up to Kate, Amanda behind me with a camera. I got them to sign a photo for my co-worker, Jen. I'm her secret Santa and she loves Criminal Intent. She absolutely loved her gift. She was as excited as I was that I met VDO. Then I asked Kate if I could take a picture with her. She looked surprised. I think I was the only one to ask her for a picture. She smiled and said "Sure." I went over to her and we put our arms around each other's backs and smiled for the shot. Amanda took it, and I thanked Kate. When I talked to her this time, I was much more confident. I didn't stutter or mumble or anything.

VDO was signing Jen's picture. I asked him for a picture. Well… actually we had a conversation that went like this:

Me: mumble mumble mumble (I swear my lips were asking "can I take a picture with you?" but I'll be damned if there was any sound coming out.)

VDO: "Hmmm?" (He looked at me questioningly, frowning slightly.)

Me: mumble mumble mumble (Louder this time, to be sure, but still inadequate to convey meaning.)

VDO: slightly distressed "What?"

Me: mumble mumble "**Picture**" mumble (I think I was also trying to show him with sign language… I'm not sure if this helped.)

VDO: now smiling and taking pity on me "Oh." (Bigger smile, standing up.) "Come here."

And now comes the part where my brain actually exploded…

I went over to him and as I moved closer he put his arm around me. We posed for the picture (or he looked at the camera and I froze, too busy processing the sensation of his arm around my shoulders. Luckily I happened to be facing the camera and in the photo it looks like I'm posing with him.) I am smiling like a very happy fool in that shot.

Standing next to him when he's standing is an interesting sensation of puniness. I'm not tall, but I've never felt short before (I'm 5' 6").

As I was leaving he told me good-bye and Happy Christmas.

It was funny actually. The people before me had been celebrating their anniversary and he had shaken their hands and wished them Happy Anniversary. So as I was turning away he said "Happy…" and he paused, realizing he had started to say something that didn't apply. (The only thing beginning with an "A" that I was having was an aneurysm.) "Christmas…" he finished.

"You too," I said. Man I hope he heard me. I can't guarantee sound came out of my mouth.

I scampered away like a sissy. I went to the other side of the store and all but collapsed, sitting down by the stairs. I called my roommate, who didn't answer. I called my mother, and managed to gasp out most of the story. (She calls him the "Roach.")

Now I want to revisit VDO… when he stood up, ladies, the man is beautiful and I was about to pass out. I was a deer caught in very bright headlights. He is a kind person and I could tell he realized how nervous I was. He was sympathetic. For that I am so grateful. I found out later that he kissed a couple of fans (I think he likes throwing them off balance, but I notice he didn't kiss anyone who could have been under thirty, which is probably smart.). Part of me wishes he had kissed me… but rational thought tells me that an ambulance would have been called and that would suck. Also, he smelled good. Kathryn Erbe was so nice and she talked to everyone. She is adorable and sweet and it was so great to meet her. I am going to send them a Thank You note for doing this. It was an amazing experience and I am so happy about my trip, even though I'm a little embarrassed at my complete inability to speak to VDO.

You can read more about my NY adventure on my LiveJournal: marajade329. And you can see a version of this with pictures.

So that's the story… I still haven't really recovered and I can barely believe it actually happened. What a day!

Don't forget to review the actual chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Okay, here's my latest update. I have realized I need to slow down just a little with updates … I know I've been spoiling you rotten. But, I'm not cutting back too much. How about 3 times a week… more if I'm in an updating type mood? Officially Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays. Anything else is bonus. Because the more I update lately, the less I write… and you all want me to keep writing, right? And I get holidays off, so don't expect updates on Christmas and New Years… though, who knows, I might anyway. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 14

"Cassie, please go see if Caleb and Sarah want to help make cookies," said Annette. "Tell them we are about to start."

Cassie hurried out of the kitchen and down the hall. She returned quickly with her sister and cousin in tow.

"What kind first, Grandma Annie?" asked Sarah.

Annette took a pound of dough she'd prepared the night before out of the refrigerator. "Butterscotch gingerbread," she said. She dusted the top of the kitchen island with flour and plopped down the dough. She handed Ivy a rolling pin. "Ivy, you start to roll it out. Cassie, you and Sarah go get the cookie cutters."

"I don't know how," Ivy said. Annette stood behind her and put her hands over Ivy's. She showed her how. Ivy rolled out the dough until it was about a quarter of an inch thick. Sarah and Cassie brought over the cookie cutters. Annette helped Caleb cut a few cookies while the girls did the rest. She popped the first batch in the oven.

The rest of the cut out cookies went on wax paper. Next came shortbread cookies with Hershey kisses on top. The children rolled the dough into small balls and pressed a kiss into each one. They went on the wax paper in line to be baked. Annette made sure the oven was never empty and kept a close watch on the timer.

Next, they made a huge vat of white icing. Annette scooped it into small bowls and got out some food coloring. She demonstrated the amount of food-coloring necessary to color a bowl of icing, then encouraged the children to experiment making the colors they would like to use to decorate cookies.

Once the icing colors were made, Annette brought out a large container of already cut and baked sugar cookies that she had made the day before. She helped the kids fill icing bags with the colors they wanted and set them to work decorating the cookies. She gave them sprinkles and some small candies to use, too.

Cassie kept sneaking pinches of the remaining white icing while she worked. Annette was now baking the shortbread cookies. Caleb was making a mess but he was laughing and having a great time. Ivy concentrated very hard on each cookie she worked on, trying to make it perfect.

Ivy and Annette were still working on the cookies three hours later. Cassie had wandered off, bored, but now she was back for another try. Sarah had grown tired of cookies and Caleb was down for his afternoon nap.

All of the sugar cookies were decorated. The shortbread cookies were cooling on the counter. The butterscotch gingerbread cookies had just gotten cool enough to decorate. "Don't overdo the icing on these," said Annette. "These cookies don't need it."

Cassie and Ivy did small accents with icing on the butterscotch gingerbread cookies.

"So, what do you think of making Christmas cookies?" Annette asked Ivy.

The girl had food-coloring stains on her hands and flour in her hair. She grinned. "Its wonderful," she said. When they were finished they each ate a cookie to celebrate a job well done.

Ivy selected her best, decorated sugar cookie and took it to give to Bobby. He and Alex had joined Sam in the den watching Christmas specials. How the Grinch Stole Christmas was on now. Sarah was playing on the floor with her dolls. Ivy presented Bobby with the cookie.

"Wow," he said. "Its so pretty I don't want to eat it."

"They're awfully tasty," she cajoled. Bobby grinned and took a bite of the cookie.

"Thank you, Ivy," he said. "This is delicious."

Cassie came in carrying a plate of cookies for the crew in the den to share. She and Ivy joined in watching the Grinch.

Johnny Eames was outside, bundled in a warm winter coat, firing up the grill. The plan for the night was hamburgers and hotdogs for dinner.

The dinning room closed as a wrapping station and leaves were added to the table to accommodate the thirteen people who gathered around it. Johnny brought in the freshly cooked burgers and dogs. Annette brought out a huge bowl of French fries. Dinner was a cheerful and pleasant affair that finished with cookies for desert.

As evening drew in around the Eames family home, Annette asked: "Who's going to go with us to midnight mass?" Annie Eames had not missed a midnight mass on Christmas Eve since she was sick with a fever when she was five years old. It was tradition for most of the Eames clan to dress up and dress warmly and walk to midnight mass. Their church, St. Catherine's, was only four blocks away.

Bobby had not been to midnight mass, or any mass for that matter, since he was a teenager. He was, as he said, a "lapsed altar boy." So he looked skeptical when Ivy turned to him.

"Can we go?" she asked. "I've never been to midnight mass."

"Are you going?" he asked Alex.

"No," she said. "I'm going to stay here with Caleb and Sarah. I have some presents to finish wrapping."

"I'm going, Uncle Bobby," said Cassie. She turned to Ivy. "You can sit with me. It's my first one, too."

Ivy looked at Bobby. "Please," she said.

He sighed. "Okay," he said. "I'll go." Ivy smiled at him. He was becoming a sucker for that smile.

"Yay," squealed Cassie. "You can sit with me, too, Uncle Bobby."

Around eight Elizabeth put Caleb to bed. Ivy read him "_T'was The Night Before Christmas_." Cassie and Sarah sat quietly, listening in.

Caleb was asleep before she got as far as Santa's arrival, but as the two younger girls were listening with rapt attention she finished the story quietly.

"Sarah," called her mother. "It's time for bed."

"I'm too excited to sleep," said Sarah. "It's no fair Cassie gets to stay up."

"Maybe Ivy will read you a story, too, if you go to bed," said Janet. Ivy nodded, smiling. She liked reading stories out loud. She had taken to reading to the kids at the center.

Sarah frowned thoughtfully. "Okay," she said begrudgingly. "I'll go to bed, but I won't sleep."

Janet took Sarah up stairs to the bedroom they shared and got her ready. Ivy came up with _The Polar Express_ to read to her. Cassie came and sat at Ivy's feet to listen.

Sarah was still awake when the story was over. "One more story," she begged. Ivy reread '_T'was the Night Before Christmas_.' When she was still awake after that one Janet sent Ivy and Cassie back downstairs and tucked in her youngest. When she checked on her a half hour later Sarah had fallen asleep after all.

At ten Ivy put on her best dress.

At ten thirty Annette Eames rallied the troops to get their coats and hats on. Alex, Caleb, and Sarah were the only ones staying home, though Sam was only going because Cassie had begged and cajoled him.

The moon was surrounded by high clouds and gave off a ghostly light. Thicker clouds were moving in from the west, obscuring the stars. The temperature had dropped and their breath came out in small white puffs as they walked to the church. Ivy shivered and moved closer to Bobby. He made an excellent wind block.

The service began with Christmas hymns and an offering. Ivy put her last bit of change in the plate. Cassie put in a shiny dollar coin her mother had given her just for that purpose. Then there was praying and the sermon. Bobby had a weight leaning on each arm. He looked down. The two little girls were sound asleep, using him as a pillow. He shared a smile with Sam when he noticed his plight.

The final hymn was "Joy to the World." The choir stood and belted it out joyously to the heavens. Ivy and Cassie woke up. Everyone stood and sang along. Cassie was yawning as they left. Ted picked her up and carried her piggyback and she was soon fast asleep with her head on his shoulder.

Ivy yawned. She started to lag behind as they walked. Bobby looked at her. "You want a ride?"

She raised her eyebrows. Bobby squatted. "Hop on."

She put her arms around his neck and climbed onto his broad back. Bobby stood up, locking his hands under her for support. She yawned again. "Thank you," she said sleepily.

Bobby smiled. A snowflake landed on his nose. "Ivy, look," he said, as more snow began to fall.

Ivy sat up a little more and grinned. She caught a snowflake on her tongue. "I hope this keeps up," she said. "We'll have a white Christmas."

She settled against Bobby's shoulder, sleepily watching the snow as they walked home. Alex was on the front porch listening to the midnight church bells when they got home. She caught her breath at the image of Bobby carrying his niece. It was a side of her partner she rarely got to see. He looked so happy, she thought.

Bobby and Ivy were to sleep in the living room. Alex went to sleep in the nursery with Caleb. Everyone went to bed except Sam and Johnny. They went to the closet and pulled out the bags of presents from Bobby and from the Eames clan and put them under the tree. Then they went to bed.

Author's Note: You know I love reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Extra super long Christmas morning chapter. Merry Christmas! (Yeah, I know it's early, but it seemed like an appropriate chapter for an early Christmas present.) I should say "Happy Christmas" in honor of VDO.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 15

"Santa came!" The scream rang out through the house. Cassie was standing in front of the present laden Christmas tree, bouncing up and down and screaming at the top of her lungs. She ran down the hall, through the living room, and up the stairs, screaming all the while. "Santa came! Santa came! Get up! Get up! Santa came!"

Alex groggily looked at a clock. Midnight mass had been a great idea. Cassie had actually managed to sleep until eight this year. She sighed and got up, putting on her flannel robe over her silk pajamas. Caleb was stirring in his crib that he still slept in but only at his grandparents' house. He reached for Alex to pick him up.

Sarah was walking down the stairs when Alex got out there with Caleb. She went with the kids downstairs. Bobby was sitting up on the couch in the living room, looking around blurrily. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "I heard screaming."

"That's just Cassie's wake up call. Her mom says she can't open presents until everyone is there, so she wakes everyone up," said Alex. "She's later than usual this year. She's officially never skipping midnight mass."

"Oh," said Bobby. "I should have known."

Cassie came bounding in. "Come on," she whined. "Wake up, Ivy!"

Ivy sat up and rolled her eyes. "I'm awake, kid," she said. Cassie grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the den. Alex set Caleb down and the little boy hurried after the girls.

Alex smiled at her partner. "Merry Christmas, Bobby," she said.

He held an arm out to her and she came over to him. He pulled her into a bear hug. "Merry Christmas, Alex."

She kissed him in the middle of his forehead. "I'm glad you're here," she whispered.

"Me too," he said.

She looked out the window over his shoulder. "Wow, look," she said. He turned to look. Snow had continued to fall all night, dropping more than a foot and a half of the white stuff on the ground.

Elizabeth, Ted, and their spouses were coming groggily down the stairs. Johnny and Annette weren't far behind. Everyone gathered in the den. "It looks like Santa was busy this year," said Johnny.

"Where's Uncle Sam?" asked Cassie.

"He's still in bed," said Alex. "Why don't you go jump on his bed to wake him up?"

Cassie and Sarah both ran for Sam's room. Ivy laughed.

"You're cruel," Bobby said, sitting down next to Alex on the floor. Ivy came and sat in his lap possessively, stifling a yawn. "Good morning, kidlet," he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she said, smiling at him.

Sam came in sleepily being dragged by his two nieces.

"Everyone's here," said Annette. She held up a Santa hat. "Who wants to pass out presents?"

Alex gave Bobby a nudge in the ribs with her elbow. "How's about you be jolly," she said, winking at him. Cassie grabbed the Santa hat and put it on Bobby's head. He laughed to himself and crawled to the tree.

"Here's something for Cassie," he said. "I wonder what it could be." He held the box to his ear and shook it experimentally. Cassie ran up and took the package from him. He laughed. He found one for Sarah and handed it to her. Then he found one for Caleb. He dug under the tree and handed one to Ivy. She looked confused.

"Well, open it, dear," said Annette.

"But I…" She looked at the tag. It said from Grandma Annie.

Annette smiled at her. "Merry Christmas, Ivy," she said.

Ivy bit her lip and then grinned back at Annette. "Thank you, Grandma Annie. Merry Christmas." She ripped into the package with all the enthusiasm of the other children.

Bobby finished making sure everyone had a gift to open and then sat back, waiting for the next round. Alex knelt beside him and reached under the tree. She handed him a package that was messily wrapped. "You have presents here too," she said. "Cassie insisted on wrapping it herself."

"And she did a beautiful job of it," said Bobby, tenderly. He unwrapped the package.

"Oh, thank you," Ivy exclaimed, jumping up to hug Annie. She was holding a new pair of pristine white ice skates. "How did you know?"

Annette laughed. "A little bird told me," she said.

Bobby opened the box. Cassie had included a hand made card and a candy cane. The actual present was a mug that had a picture on it Johnny had taken at the fourth of July of Bobby and Cassie, Caleb, and Sarah. The kids were using him as a human jungle gym.

"Thank you, Cassie," he said. "It's beautiful."

"Its so you can have tea parties even when I'm not there," said Cassie, holding up a sweater for her mother to see. She looked less than thrilled that her first present had been cloths.

Caleb was playing with two fistfuls of wrapping paper, completely ignoring his present. Bobby passed out another round of presents. And so the morning continued in that fashion.

After the presents were opened and any one under twelve had gulped down breakfast, Cassie and Sarah disappeared to their room to get dressed. Ivy grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Cassie came and stood on the other side of the door. "Ivy," she called. "Hurry up! Let's go play in the snow!"

"I'm coming," Ivy called. She hurriedly dressed in heavy jeans and a sweatshirt. She went out to the living room where Cassie and Sarah's parents were helping them into boots and snow pants and coats. She looked down at her hand-me-down sneakers and frowned slightly.

"Ivy," called Johnny Eames. "Come here, sweetheart." She looked over at her newly adopted grandfather. He was rummaging in the hall closet. "Ah ha," he said when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out an old pair of boots that looked about her size. "These were Sam's when he was a little boy," said Johnny. "They'll keep your feet dry."

Ivy smiled. "Thank you," she said. She hurried over to get the boots.

"Have you got mittens?" Johnny asked her. She shook her head. He reached back into the closet and pulled out a pair of old red mittens, the kind connected with a string. "You put them on under your coat," he said when she looked confused. "You'll never loose one of this kind of mitten."

Ivy grinned. "Thank you, Papa Johnny," she said. She put on the boots and the mittens and went to get her coat.

Bobby came into the living room. He pulled his scarf out of his bag. "Here, Ivy," he said, wrapping it around her. She grinned. "Got to bundle you up," he said. "It's cold out there."

"Will you come play with us, Uncle Bobby?" she asked. She smiled up at him. He looked skeptical.

"Pleeeeeease!" shouted Cassie. "You just gotta, Uncle Bobby." Bobby looked flustered. Ivy's grin widened.

"I'll be out in a few minutes," he said. "You girls go on out to play."

"Sucker," Alex quipped behind his right shoulder. He shot her a dirty look. She smiled.

"Auntie Alex," called Sarah. "Will you come out to play with me?" Beware a five year old that has perfected the puppy face.

"Yeah, Auntie Alex," said Bobby. "You wouldn't want to miss all the fun, now would y… ow, don't pinch!"

"I'll be out a little later," said Alex. "I need to have a cup of coffee first."

"Okay," said Sarah. She was all ready so she headed out into the fenced in back yard. Cassie and Ivy soon followed.

"Now who's a sucker?" asked Bobby.

"She'll forget," said Alex.

"I'll remind her," said Bobby with a wicked grin. Alex glared as he headed to the kitchen for coffee.

Elizabeth got Caleb ready to go outside. "Will you girls watch him while I get ready?" she asked Ivy, Cassie, and Sarah. They all nodded. Caleb bounded into the snow.

"I stuck!" he called after a moment. The snow was almost to his waist. Ivy laughed and went to rescue the little fellow.

"Let's build snow forts and have a war," suggested Cassie.

"Okay," said Ivy. "Caleb, do you want to be on my team?" He nodded. They got to work bulldozing snow into short walls and stock piling snowballs.

xxx

They hadn't begun their war when Annette called them all in for lunch and a warm up. The two teams had impressive forts going and ample ammunition. "Are you going to come outside with us after lunch?" Cassie asked Alex and Bobby. They nodded and she grinned.

"I call Uncle Bobby," said Ivy.

"Auntie Alex has a better arm anyway," said Cassie.

"Not to mention Bobby's a heck of a big target," said Alex. Bobby looked positively fractious. She grinned. "You're going down," she challenged. He raised his eyebrows.

"All right, here are the rules," said Elizabeth. "Don't aim for faces. No ice balls or snowballs with rocks in them. If you're aiming for Caleb and Sarah, be gentle. They're little. Okay?"

Ivy, Cassie, Sarah, Caleb, Alex, and Bobby all nodded. Alex locked eyes with Bobby and smiled wickedly. Bobby watched her warily.

The group of children and adults acting like children bundled up and headed back to the yard. Bobby got down on his knees behind Ivy and Caleb's fort and began to make snowballs.

"I'll keep score," said Elizabeth. She sat on the back porch with a clipboard and pen. Johnny Eames came out to sit beside his oldest daughter to watch the snow war. "Place your bets, dad."

Johnny laughed. "I bet that in an hour they'll all be soaked, freezing, and complaining about it," he said. Elizabeth chuckled and nodded.

"Come out from behind your forts and bow to your opponents," called Elizabeth. The teams came out and did as they were told. While they were still in the middle, Elizabeth shouted "Begin!"

Bobby grabbed Caleb and ran behind the fort with Ivy. Alex, Cassie, and Sarah dove for cover. Ivy let the first snowball fly. Alex dodged just in time.

Bobby worked on keeping the pile of snowballs well stocked, his big dexterous hands making the job easy, while Ivy and Caleb rained snowballs on Alex and her nieces.

Caleb actually scored the first hit, nailing Sarah in the shoulder when she wasn't looking. Sarah worked on supplying munitions, since her aim was pretty bad, while Alex and Cassie barraged the other team. Cassie scored a hit on Ivy and Alex scored one on Caleb. Bobby, despite his size, managed to dodge five snowballs in a row, much to Alex's chagrin.

Ivy scored a hit on Alex who promptly returned the favor. The battle raged in this manner for fifteen minutes, and in that time Bobby threw no snowballs, only made them. He still hadn't been hit. Ivy got hit in the shoulder and shivered when snow slid down the neck of her coat. She repaid Cassie in kind with a particularly large snowball made by her uncle.

Alex knelt so she was completely behind the barrier and tugged Cassie down with her.

"You giving up?" Ivy asked. Ivy's team was winning, but not by much.

"Not a chance," Alex called. "Just strategizing." She turned to Cassie. "Aim for Bobby," she whispered. "You, too, Sarah. When he dodges your snowballs, I'll nail him." They nodded. They executed their planned attack.

Bobby dodged to the left to avoid Cassie's snowball. Then he immediately dodged to the right to avoid Sarah's. "You missed," he called jovially. Alex's snowball shattered when it impacted his midsection. She whooped in victory.

Bobby scooped up some snow and hurled a snowball at her in retaliation. She ducked and it shattered on the privacy fence behind her. "Nyah, nyah," she taunted. She stuck out her tongue. With Bobby's attention on Alex, Cassie managed to score two hits on him. Bobby ignored her in favor of slinging another snowball at Alex.

That one found its mark, hitting her right at the top of the zipper of her coat. More than half the snowball went down her shirt. She shrieked. "Oh, you'll pay for that one, partner," she said. Alex threw a fast barrage of four snowballs at Bobby. He dodged them all, laughing merrily.

She grabbed an armload of snowballs and leapt over the wall of the fort, stalking toward her prey. Ivy hit her twice but she ignored her. She hurled snowballs at Bobby who kept laughing until one hit him in the crotch. As he was not wearing padded snow pants, the impact stung and was decidedly cold. He and Alex locked eyes and she smirked.

"You're going to regret that," he growled playfully. He bent low and scooped up a massive amount of snow, rolling it into a ball that looked big, even in his hands. The rest of the snow warriors had stopped their battle and were now watching Alex and Bobby face off.

Alex had only one snowball left in her hands. Bobby advanced on her, a snowball the size of her head in his hands. She took off across the yard at a dead run. Bobby ran after her in hot pursuit. She glanced back briefly, hurling her last snowball at him. It glanced off his shoulder but didn't slow him.

Bobby's legs were longer and he closed the distance between them in short order. He held up the giant snowball, preparing to smash it all over her. She blocked with both arms and ended up smashing the ball in his face. A few small bits of snow rained down on her, but most ended up down Bobby's shirt and in his hair.

He took a step back, wiping the snow off his now freezing face. Alex couldn't help herself. She started to laugh. She was practically doubled over with mirth. Bobby tackled her into a snowdrift.

Alex struggled to her feet, sputtering snow and soaked through. Bobby was still lying in the snow, laughing. "That's cheating," she fussed. She grabbed some snow and made a snowball, tossing it at his chest. "Take that!" She did it again. After the third snowball pelted him in the chest, Bobby held up his hands.

"Okay," he panted, through his laughter. "I surrender!"

Alex stopped packing the snowball she was working on and let it drop harmlessly to the ground. "Good," she said. She smiled triumphantly.

"Help an old man up, would you?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

"What old man? I don't see one," she said, coming to his aide. She took his hand. Bobby pulled her back into the snowdrift. She yelped as she went down and landed sprawled half on top of him with a face full of snow.

"Who won?" Cassie asked Ivy, coming to stand beside her. They watched as Alex and Bobby wrestled in the snow, alternately smashing snow in each other's faces or slipping it down each other's shirts.

"I don't know," said Ivy. She watched Bobby flail and yelp when Alex dropped snow down the front of his pants.

"Are they still playing?" asked Sarah. Alex was doubled over laughing.

"I don't think so," said Ivy. Bobby was chasing Alex across the yard.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to cause permanent damage!" he shouted.

"They're weird," Caleb muttered. He went back to the porch to see his mother.

Elizabeth found the whole scene terribly amusing. Her father watched it with some trepidation. Ivy sighed and licked her lips. She wasn't sure what to make of the display. She turned back toward the house and went inside to warm up.

Author's note: Well, what'd you think of that? Reviews are great Christmas presents for me, you know! And don't worry; Bobby and Alex haven't exchanged gifts yet. You didn't miss it. Next chapter, and it will be worth the wait, I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Well, here's today's installment. Alex and Bobby exchange gifts. Enjoy.

Also, if you aren't reading "Intercession" by Scripted Starlet, you are missing out.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 16

It was at a point later that afternoon that found Ivy leaning against Bobby's side, looking at a the first book in the _Chronicles of Narnia_. Sam had given her a box set. Caleb was asleep on the floor in a pile of wrapping paper. Cassie and Sarah were playing quietly with their new toys.

Annette had disappeared to the kitchen with Janet to keep Christmas dinner on track. Ted and Sam and Fred and Johnny had gone out to the garage to set up a power tool workbench that Johnny had received as a collective gift from several of his children and in-laws. Elizabeth was picking up bows to be saved for next year.

Alex came over to Bobby and Ivy. "You forgot this one," she said, handing a package to Bobby. He read the tag and handed it to Ivy, smiling. He mouthed 'thank you' to Alex.

Ivy looked at him quizzically. "I spent all of my Christmas money," she said.

"And you got nothing for yourself," said Bobby. "So this is for you."

Ivy untied the ribbon and tore away the paper. A pair of shining acrylic blue eyes looked up at her from the box. She gasped. "You bought him?" She pulled the stuffed husky out of the box and hugged him.

"I paid for him and then Alex snuck back and picked him up," said Bobby. "I wanted to surprise you and I could tell how much you liked him."

"Thank you," she said. She hugged her uncle, the stuffed dog still in her arms. Bobby gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You're welcome, kidlet," he said.

"And this is for you," said Alex. She handed him a neatly wrapped package, approximately 11' by 16' by 4'. She smiled at him with an expression that was almost shy. "Open it."

Bobby gently undid the wrapping and revealed a large bound album. The cover was a dark matte blue with gold trim. He gingerly opened it to the first page. Inside he found pictures from his childhood.

"They're all copies," said Alex. "Lewis still has the box of pictures."

Bobby slowly made his way through the book. He came to pictures that weren't in his mother's box. There were pictures she'd obviously gotten from Lewis's mother. Bobby greasy from mechanic work, holding a wrench. Lewis standing with his shirt off and his chest puffed out, flexing. Then there were pictures from office Christmas parties and other functions. His eyes fell on one of him and Alex standing arm in arm. He was wearing a Santa hat and she was wearing reindeer antlers. He laughed, but it came out as more of a sob. There were pictures of family gatherings at the Eames' house and a picture of Bobby visiting Alex in the hospital after Caleb's birth. The last page had pictures of the past two days. Ivy covered in flour and stained with food coloring. He and Ivy dressed for church. Cassie, Ivy, Sarah, and Caleb eating cookies.

Bobby covered his mouth with his hand. He met her eyes, his own shinning with emotion. "Th-thank you, Alex," he said. "It's beautiful." He handed the book to Ivy who had been looking at the pictures over his shoulder, and stood up. He grabbed Alex's hand and looked her in the eye. "Thank you, so much. It really means a lot to me that you made that."

She smiled at him and patted his arm. "You're welcome, Bobby," she said. "I'm glad you like it."

He reached under the tree for one final large gift that was tucked away in the back. He hoisted it up and gave it to her. "This is for you," he said.

Alex's eyebrows rose and she sat down on a chair and unwrapped her gift. She looked at the picture on the box. "Complete bird cage and bird supplies kit," she said. She looked at him questioningly. "I don't have a bird anymore."

"Well, now that isn't exactly true," said Bobby. Johnny came in carrying the lovebirds in their travel cage. "Your dad hid them in his workshop because I figured the chirping would give away the surprise."

Alex set the big box of bird stuff aside and took the birds from her dad. They peered curiously up at her. "They're beautiful," she said. The bird closest to her chirped merrily. Alex's eyes misted. She set the cage down and ran to hug her partner.

"You like them?" he asked, smiling, wrapping his arms around her little frame.

"Bobby, they're perfect. Thank you so much," she said. She fought the tears that were pricking in her eyes over Paulie and the thoughtfulness of her partner. They clung to each other for a moment before stepping apart to smile at each other.

Bobby cupped her cheek with his hand. "I'm so glad you like them," he said. They gazed into each other's eyes.

A short laugh sounded from Elizabeth. "What?" asked Alex, the spell broken. Elizabeth pointed above their heads. They looked up as one. Hanging above them was a bunch of mistletoe tied ornately with a red ribbon.

Alex blushed and glared at her sister. Bobby surprised her by dipping low and planting a soft peck on her lips. Her eyes flew open and she blinked. She started to say something. She opened her mouth, shut it, opened it, and shut it again. Bobby ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"You guys can do better than that," said Sam, standing in the doorway.

Alex glanced briefly at her brother who was giving her an encouraging smile. She made a fast decision. While Bobby was still off kilter from his own surprising move, she put her arms around his neck, pulling his face back down to her level. She kissed him fiercely, crushing her lips to his.

In his surprise, Bobby's lips parted. Her tongue pressed against his own. With out any conscious thought about it he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and deepened the kiss even more, tipping her back slightly.

Sam let out a wolf whistle. Ivy watched the whole scene with wide eyes, unsure of what to feel. Bobby and Alex separated, gasping for air. They stared at each other, the uncertainty mirrored in their features. Something had just changed in their friendship, irrevocably, and they both knew it.

Annette Eames came into the den and called everyone to Christmas dinner. The silent spell over Bobby and Alex seemed to break. They moved away from each other and retreated with in themselves. Ivy got up from the couch, setting the album down carefully, and hurried to the dinning room. Bobby followed her. Slowly the rest of the family left the den until it was only Alex and Elizabeth remaining.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, touching Alex's arm.

"I… I don't know," said Alex. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can't believe I did that," she said softly.

"Everything's going to be fine," said Elizabeth. "And may I say, that was one passionate kiss on both your parts."

"What if it's not fine?" Alex said, clenching and unclenching her hands. "What if that was a stupid mistake?"

"It's going to be okay," said Elizabeth.

"I hope so, Lizzie," said Alex. "I really do."

xxx

Bobby and Alex did their very best to pretend that nothing had happened all during dinner. They could barely look at each other, but they managed to keep up conversations with the rest of the family.

All of a sudden Cassie said, "Uncle Bobby and Auntie Alex were kissing."

Alex felt her father's gaze fall on her rather than seeing it. She stared down at her plate. He wasn't so much glaring, even though he was first and foremost a traditional cop, but staring at her questioningly. Annette was smiling to herself. She and Elizabeth exchanged glances.

Bobby coughed. "We were under the mistletoe," he said, adjusting the napkin in his lap. "We wouldn't want to break tradition."

"I suppose not," Johnny said guardedly.

Annette changed the subject to how the kids were doing in school. Bobby sighed and gave her a grateful look.

"Alex and I were going to take the girls ice skating the day after tomorrow," said Elizabeth. "Would you like to go with us, Ivy?"

Ivy glanced at Bobby. "I promised to teach Uncle Bobby to skate," she said.

"He's more than welcome, too," said Elizabeth.

Ivy looked at Bobby. "Can we?" She and Cassie were both giving him pleading looks.

"That's fine," said Bobby. "Sounds like fun." He smiled at Elizabeth and carefully avoided Alex's gaze.

After dinner Bobby turned to Ivy. "We should head home soon," he said. "Since we're headed out to Rikers early tomorrow."

Ivy couldn't argue with that reasoning, even if she suspected he was using her as an excuse to escape. Bobby told Annette that they had to get going. She hugged him and Ivy. Ivy went around to everyone, saying goodbye. She thanked Johnny and Annette for a wonderful Christmas.

"Promise you'll go skating with us," Cassie said to Ivy. Ivy nodded, giving the younger girl a hug.

Alex was there as they were leaving. The taxi had arrived to take them home. "Bye," she said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Alex," said Ivy.

"Good bye," said Bobby.

In the cab on the way home Ivy studied her uncle carefully. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" she asked, her voice not betraying how she felt about this revelation.

Bobby stared sideways at her. "No," he said, shaking his head. "No, I'm not in love with her."

Ivy snorted disbelievingly. She stared out the window quietly the rest of the way to the East Village.

Author's note: On the third day of Christmas my fan fic author gave to me… a bunch of mistletoe, two lovebirds, and a very perceptive niece! Remember, reviews are better than presents.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: This is Friday's post a day early because I will be traveling home tomorrow and I don't know when I will be able to get access to a computer. I'm planning to post again on Christmas if I can get access to the net. Happy Holidays to all of you. Happy Solstice… because yay, today is the winter solstice (and its 60 degrees in VA, wtf?). Happy 6th Day of Hanukkah! Happy Early Kwanzaa! Happy Christmas! All my love to this oh so special community of writers and readers at this most festive time of year.

Also, since fanfiction dot net hides M rated stuff I'll pimp my new story to you here. It's called "Eros" and it is a post ep for "The War At Home." It is up on this site under my name. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you will all give it a shot.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 17

Bobby sat quietly at the kitchen table. Ivy went to the bathroom to put on her pajamas. She came back and sat down on the couch. Bobby glanced over at her. She was tucking her new stuffed dog into the sheets on the couch.

"Have you named him yet?" Bobby asked.

She looked up at him, surprised at the question. He hadn't said anything to her since she'd accused him of being in love his partner.

"His name is Bax," she said.

"Short for Baxter?" Bobby asked.

"No," said Ivy. "Just Bax."

"That's an interesting name," said Bobby. He went over to her and shyly opened his arms for a hug. She hugged him. "Good night, kidlet."

She smiled up at him and pulled away. She ducked under his Christmas tree and pulled out her gift for him. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Bobby."

He cocked his head and raised his eyebrows. "When did you…"

She laughed. "When Liz and I went off alone," she said. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Bobby chuckled and sat down on the couch. He held it to his ear and shook it experimentally, grinning at her. She sat down next to him. Bobby tore off the paper. He laughed when he saw the gift. "Thank you," he said.

"I thought you might want to learn a few new tricks," she said. "You know, practice that slight of hand."

Bobby put his arm around her and hugged her. "Thanks a lot, kidlet. I love it."

She laughed and gave him a big hug. "Good night, Uncle Bobby."

"Good night, kidlet." He pulled back the blanket and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead. "Sleep well."

xxx

"Are you going to come in with me to see my dad?" Ivy asked as she and Bobby walked in the visitor's entrance at Riker's Island State Prison. She was holding Bobby's hand; her dad's present tucked under her other arm.

Bobby pulled up short, just before the entrance, and knelt before her. "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked. "If you need me to go with you, I will."

She touched his stubbly cheek gingerly. "I'm a big girl. You don't have to go with me if you don't want to," she said.

He smiled. "I'll wait right outside, kidlet, okay?"

"Okay," she said. He stood and they continued into the building.

"I haven't seen him in a year," Ivy said softly. "Do you think he'll be glad to see me?"

"I'm sure of it," said Bobby, squeezing her hand.

A guard stopped them. "We'll need to inspect that package," he said. He took it and started to unwrap it.

"That's for my dad," Ivy protested.

Bobby took out his badge. "I watched her wrap it," he said. "It's two paperbacks and a magazine. Is there any way you can inspect it after she lets him open it? He's in medium security, anyway."

The guard paused, looking at Bobby like he might call him on the slight abuse of power. Then he looked at Ivy, who was looking at him plaintively, and knew why Bobby was abusing the power. "No nail files?"

"I put those in the cookies," she said, giving him a big smile. She opened the tin of cookies. "Want one?"

The guard took a sugar cookie. "Thanks, kid. I'll personally inspect the package after you give it to your dad." He smoothed the tape back down where he'd started to open it and gave the package back to her.

"Thank you," said Bobby.

"If there's something in there that shouldn't be, it's your badge, detective," said the guard.

Bobby shrugged, giving the guard a hard look. "Like I said, I saw her wrap it."

They continued back to the visitation area in the medium security wing. Richard was waiting in the visitors' lounge. He stood when he saw them enter. Ivy gave the present and the cookies to Bobby. She ran full tilt across the room and leapt into her father's waiting arms.

Bobby sat down in a chair by the door and watched.

Richard scooped his daughter up into his arms. "I missed you," he said softly, squeezing her. "How's my baby girl?"

"I missed you, too, Daddy," she said. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Wishing I could be home with you," he said honestly. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Uncle Bobby took me to his partner's family's house for Christmas," she said. "I had a really good time. I made cookies and went to midnight mass and I'm going skating tomorrow with my new friends, Cassie and Sarah."

"I'm glad you had a good time," said Richard. "Bobby's looking out for you?"

"He visits me at least once a week," said Ivy. "And I'm spending the week with him. I don't go back to the center until the day after New Years."

"You like him, don't you?" Richard asked, smiling at his little girl.

"I like him," she said. "I'm glad he came to see me."

Richard brushed her long brown hair back from her face. "I love you, sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry for ending up here. I wish I could take care of you."

Ivy frowned slightly and laid her head against his chest. "I wish you could too. How's the counseling going?"

"I'm an addict." He smiled. "That's step one. Admitting I have a gambling problem. I'm working on step four."

"Make a searching and fearless moral and financial inventory of yourself," she quoted. He looked surprised. "I read up on it."

He smiled tenderly at her. "Of course you did. I should have guessed that."

"So it's going all right, then?" she asked.

"Yeah, baby. It's going all right."

"Why won't Uncle Bobby come over here to see you?" she asked. "Is he mad about the gambling?"

"That. And a bunch of other things he has a perfect right to be mad about," said Richard. "I wasn't a very nice big brother."

"But he came to see me?"

"He must love you dearly to have agreed to bring you here," said Richard. "He's mad at me, not you. Don't worry. Bobby would never take it out on you."

"I brought you a present," she said. "And some cookies that I made at Grandma Annie's house."

"Grandma Annie?"

"Uncle Bobby's partner's mom. She told me to call her that. It's nice, like I have real grandparents. I never got to meet the ones that were actually related to me. Hang on. I'll go get the present." She let go of her father and walked quickly back toward Bobby.

He smiled at her approach and held the gifts out to her.

"Thanks," she said. She headed back across the room to her dad. She held the present out to him. "You have to let them inspect it later," she said. "Uncle Bobby convinced them not to open it, but they want to see it when we're done."

He took the package and sat down in a chair. Ivy pulled up another chair to sit beside him. He gently tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. "Thank you," he said.

"I remembered you liked those authors," she said. "And I figured you probably didn't get such recent releases at the prison library."

"You're right about that," he said. "I'll enjoy them."

She held out the tin of cookies. "I hope you like them. I made them especially for you."

He grinned and opened the tin. "Have one with me," he said. They each took a cookie. "This is delicious," he said, munching away. "Thank you so much."

Ivy smiled brightly.

"How's foster care? Do they treat you all right?" he asked her.

"It's not so bad," she said. "I have a really good friend who is also my roommate. Her name is Shyné. And Mrs. Bell, the head administrator, is very nice. Now I have visits from Uncle Bobby to look forward to, too."

Bobby watched from afar as Ivy gave her father his Christmas presents. He could see how much she loved him, even though his crimes had abandoned her to foster care. He was surprised when they began to walk toward him. He started to get up. He didn't want to speak to Richard, especially not in front of Ivy. Conversations with his brother never ended well.

Ivy ran forward to stop him. "Wait, Uncle Bobby," she said. "Please wait."

Bobby stopped, looking pleadingly at the little girl. "I can't," he said. She reached out and took his hand.

Richard made it to that side of the room. "I just want to say Thank you," he said. "For looking out for my little girl. And thank you for bringing her to see me. It means a lot to me."

"It meant a lot to Ivy," Bobby said, not looking at his brother.

"Thank you," Richard said, the emotion apparent in his voice.

Bobby nodded stiffly. Ivy squeezed his hand. "I'm almost ready to go," she said. She let go of his hand and went back to her father. She put her arms around his neck and he hugged her, lifting her off the ground. "Bye, Daddy," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ivy," he said, kissing her cheek. "Bye, my angel." He set her down. A long look passed between them. Then he ruffled her hair affectionately.

Ivy turned back to Bobby and took his hand. "Okay," she said. "We can go, now."

Author's note: Well, what do you think? As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. (Also, it's the holidays and reviews make excellent presents.)

Don't forget to go read "Eros." My dear shippers… you won't be disappointed. I blush just thinking about it. As it is, I'm apparently responsible for several cold showers and some chain smoking.

Until next time….


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I was denied internet access… a new dastardly form of torture. I wanted to post, really I did. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 18

Ivy was quiet on the cab ride home from Rikers. She spent most of the time looking out the window, watching the scenery go by. "Are you okay, kidlet?" Bobby asked when the silence became too much for even him.

"He looked older," she said, still looking out the window. "Like prison is making him age faster. And he's loosing weight."

"Prison is not an easy life," said Bobby. "But he's holding up better than some. He was really happy to see you."

"He's getting help with his gambling," she said. "He's working on step four of the twelve steps."

"That's good," said Bobby.

"I miss him," she said, her voice painfully sad. "Eight years is more than half my life. He'll barely be out to see me graduate high school. He'll miss it if I graduate early, which all the teachers say is likely." She sniffled softly.

Bobby put a hand on her shoulder. "That is his biggest regret," he said gently.

She turned and buried her face in his chest. He put his arms around her, stroking her hair while she sobbed quietly. When her tear had subsided she looked up into his face. "Will you be there?" she asked softly.

"Where?"

"When I graduate. Will you be there?" she repeated.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

xxx

"Ivy, it's time to get up," Bobby said, gently shaking her shoulder.

She blinked and held Bax a little closer.

"They'll be here soon to pick us up," said Bobby. "It's almost eleven. How late did you stay up reading?"

"I just couldn't sleep," she said, yawning. "I'm okay. I think I fell asleep around two." She rolled out of bed and stretched. "Good morning."

He smiled. "Good morning, kidlet," he said. "Dress warmly. Where did you put your new skates?"

"By the door," she said, getting her clothes together. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." She headed down the hall to the bathroom.

"Are you hungry?" he called after her. "I was thinking of making pancakes."

She grinned down the hall out him. "My favorite," she said.

When she returned from showering and getting dressed she came back down the hall to find a stack of light and fluffy pancakes on her plate. "Would you like strawberry syrup or maple?" Bobby asked.

"Strawberry, please," she said. He brought her the syrup.

"Orange juice?"

She nodded, mouth full of strawberry glazed pancakes. He brought her a glass of juice. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, after she swallowed.

He poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table with her. "I had a piece of toast," he said. "I'm not very hungry this morning."

"You're not sick, are you?" she asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

He shook his head and smiled at her.

"So you've really never been ice-skating?" she asked, eating more of her pancakes.

"No," said Bobby. "I've never been ice-skating. I missed out on a lot of those fun childhood things." She looked a little sad about that, but Bobby smiled at her. "I'm glad you're going to show me how."

"It's like dancing," she said. "I heard Alex say you like to dance."

"I do like to dance," he said. "Sounds like fun."

A short time later, Alex and Elizabeth and their nieces arrived to pick them up in Elizabeth's minivan. They hurried down to meet them. The snow from Christmas was still around in patches where it hadn't been swept away. Elizabeth drove them uptown to Central Park and through the 102nd Street entrance. She took East Drive over the Cobblestone Bridge to the Lasker Ice-Skating Rink.

She parked and they piled out of the car. Ivy and Cassie were the only ones with ice-skates. Elizabeth had a coupon for one free child admission for each full price adult admission, so the fees for the little girls were waved. They paid their admission at the gate and headed for the skate rental booth.

Alex rented skates for herself and little Sarah and took her to a bench to help her put them on. Elizabeth was next. When Bobby got to the counter the clerk raised her eyebrows. "What size do you need?" she asked.

"Um… thirteen's please," he said.

The clerk smiled. "Let me see what I can find." She disappeared into the back. She returned a moment later with a pair of skates that looked like they hadn't seen much use. "Thirteen is the largest size we have," she said. "They run a little small so I hope they fit okay."

"Thank you," he said, paying for the skate rental. He and Ivy went to go sit with their group and put on the skates. Bobby took his shoes off and unlaced the skates. He tried them on. He couldn't get his feet into them. He squeezed and he pushed, but they were just too small. "Damn."

"What's wrong?" asked Alex.

"They don't fit," he said. "And the clerk said these were the largest pair they had."

Ivy frowned, one skate already on. He didn't miss the look of disappointment.

"You guys go ahead and skate," he said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go see if I can find some skates."

"Good luck," said Elizabeth, eyeing Bobby's big feet.

"Have fun, kidlet," he said. "I'll do my best to come skate with you."

Ivy smiled at him. "Okay, Uncle Bobby."

"Stay with Eames," he called, heading off to return the skates. He plopped them down on the counter. "They …uh… they don't fit."

"I'm sorry," said the clerk. "We don't have any bigger ones. Here, let me refund your money."

Bobby frowned. "Is there another place to rent skates?" he asked.

"No sir. I'm very sorry," said the clerk. She handed him his $4.75.

"Is there a place I could buy skates?" Bobby asked, biting his lip. "My niece really wants me to go skating with her."

The clerk looked sympathetic. "There's a shop on the other side of the rink. The hockey players use it. It's pretty well stocked. They should have at least hockey skates in your size."

"Thank you," said Bobby, flashing her a big smile.

She blushed slightly and smiled back. "Good luck," she said.

Bobby started out at a fast walk. After a few paces he started to jog.

"Hi, Uncle Bobby," Cassie called from the ice. She was holding her little sister's hand and waving. Alex was behind them. She waved at Bobby, too.

Ivy skated over to the side of the rink near Bobby.

"You skate well," he said. "Are you having fun?"

"It's fun," she said. "I wish you could skate, too."

"I'm going to the shop," he said, pointing to it. "I'll be back. Hopefully they'll have skates my size." He winked at her and she grinned back at him. She skated back over to Elizabeth and Alex.

Bobby continued his jog toward the skate shop. Once inside he looked around for an attendant to help him. He found a young woman. "I… I need skates," he said. "The skate rental didn't have any my size."

She looked him over, sizing him up. "What size shoe do you wear?"

"Um, thirteen," he said. "But size thirteen skates didn't fit."

She nodded in understanding. "Come with me. We'll see if we can't fix you up."

"Thank you," Bobby said, sighing in relief. He followed her back to the men's skates.

She selected a pair. "Here. Try these and tell me how they fit."

He took the pair of size fourteen men's skates and sat down in a chair. He took off his shoes and put on the skates. He stood up, wobbly on the skates, but sure that they fit. He smiled at the clerk. "These fit. Thank you."

"I'm glad," she said. "Those are the only pair we have in that size and we don't have any bigger."

He sat back down and took off the skates. He bought them and headed back toward the rink entrance.

Ivy spotted him when he was halfway there. She waved to Alex and pointed. Bobby saw them and held up his newly purchased skates. They'd set him back about a hundred bucks. Skates in his size were indeed a rare commodity. Ivy grinned and skated quickly toward the entrance onto the ice.

She stepped off of the ice and walked carefully over to him in her skates. "You found some," she exclaimed.

"Pure luck," he said. "Did you know there are only two brands of skates that even go up to my size in the country? I got the last pair they had."

Ivy grinned. "Now all we have to do is teach you how to skate," she said. "How's your balance?"

"Pretty good," he said, taking off his shoes.

She picked them up and took them to her locker while he laced up his skates. He smiled when she came back over to him. He stood up, holding his arms out slightly to balance on the concrete floor. "Here goes nothing," he said with a wink.

Author's Note: Make it your New Year's resolution to review! I'm so glad to be back on the net. I hope you liked this chapter. All the stuff about the skates is true. I was bored and looked it up.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I figured I'd put up another chapter since I feel like I was neglecting you guys. Though I'm telling you, it was against my will. Now, the site's email system is down and it's driving me nuts. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 19

Ivy stepped out onto the ice first. She skated backwards slowly so she could keep an eye on Bobby. He stepped carefully onto the slick surface. He had to grab the side of the rink to stay up right. He took a couple of steps with the aid of the wall. "You're really good at this," he said, watching Ivy skate backwards.

"I've had practice is all," she said smiling. "Come on away from the wall. Its easier to get your balance with out it."

Bobby raised his eyebrows disbelievingly. "Okay," he said. He stood up carefully and took a couple of careful steps away from the support of the wall.

"Don't pick your feet up so much," Ivy said gently. "Glide. Like this." She demonstrated the technique.

Bobby held his arms out for balance and tried to glide. He wobbled. He felt a hand on his back, supporting him. "Hi," said Alex.

"Thanks," said Bobby. He glided a few more paces. Ivy smiled encouragingly at him. He found his balance and skated a little faster. That's when a problem presented itself. "How do I st… stop?" he asked as he hit the wall with his arms out to catch himself.

Alex chuckled and he gave her a mock-grouchy look. She laughed harder.

"Like this," Ivy said, skating up to him. She gently crossed her skates and came to an elegant halt at his side.

Bobby let go of the wall and got his balance again. He took a few tentative glides and practiced stopping. Ice sprayed up from his blades as he bore them down to hard.

"Good," said Ivy. "But you don't need to do it so hard." She demonstrated again. "Gently."

Bobby tried again. There was a lot less spray when he stopped. He smiled at Ivy who nodded at him.

"Skate with me?" she asked, holding out her hand. He took it gently. She smiled. They skated slowly around the oval of the rink.

Alex smiled as she watched Bobby skate with his niece. "You're mooning," said Elizabeth, coming to a stop by her side.

"I am not," said Alex. "I think it's sweet that he bought skates just so that he could go skating with his niece." She saw him stumble a little. "Especially since he's never skated before."

"It is sweet," said Elizabeth, laughing. "He's crazy about her."

"I like seeing him happy," said Alex.

"You're in love with him," Elizabeth observed nonchalantly.

Alex looked at her completely nonplussed.

"Don't look at me like that," said Elizabeth. "You already admitted it to Sam."

"I did no such thing," said Alex. "Sam got carried away and misinterpreted my reaction. He was being nosy."

"Right," said Elizabeth. She grabbed Alex's hand and began to skate. "If it makes a difference, I think the feeling is mutual. That was some hot kiss at Christmas."

"Just drop it," said Alex, trying to pull away.

"I want you to be happy. No man has made you as happy as he does with just a smile," said her sister. "Not Joe. Not anyone since Joe."

Alex pulled away and stopped skating. Elizabeth put her hands on her little sister's shoulders. "I love you, Alex," she said. "You love him. I'm your sister and I'm not blind."

"Don't you understand that I can't be in love with Bobby," Alex said exasperatedly. "He's my partner. My boss would kill me. Dad would kill me. And Bobby can't be in love with me. He'd never, ever screw up our partnership. It means so much to him. To us. I am not in love with him. He's not in love with me. That kiss was just a fluke brought on by too much eggnog."

"You're rationalizing," said Elizabeth. "And dad would not kill you. He wants you to be happy."

"I'm a cop. Cops don't fall in love with their partners. End of story."

"Okay," said Elizabeth. "I don't want to argue with you." She let go of Alex and skated off to find Cassie and Sarah.

"Hey, Alex," Bobby called. "Come skate with us!"

She turned toward him, a smile lighting up her features, and skated to where her partner and his niece waited. Ivy even smiled at her, something that with this little girl was a rarity.

"He's getting better," said Ivy.

Alex grinned. "You can teach an old dog new tricks after all," she said.

Bobby laughed and gave her his most winning smile. "It's fun," he said. She nodded. He held out the hand that wasn't held by Ivy to his partner. She took it in her mittened grip and they began to skate together.

After a little while Ivy turned to Alex. "Will you stay with him?" she asked. "I want to skate fast for a little while."

Alex smiled and nodded. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll keep an eye on Bobby."

Ivy let go of Bobby's hand and smiled at him before skating off across the rink.

"I'm cramping her style," said Bobby, grinning. He watched as his niece skated away.

Alex laughed. She and Bobby skated off together.

xxx

A small child tripped and fell in front of Bobby. He couldn't stop in time. Reflexively he held tight to Alex's hand. He fell over the little boy, skidding to the side and catching himself to prevent his weight from landing on the boy.

Alex fell when Bobby fell. She sprawled on the ice; her wrist impacted first; she could hear it snap. Bobby looked at her, horror dawning on his face as he realized he'd dragged her down.

The little boy's mother came and picked him up. He was fine, not even crying.

Bobby was sure his knees were bruised from the impact with the ice, but he didn't care. Alex was lying on her side on the ice, her body curling around to protect her wrist. She was whimpering and making no move to get up.

"Alex," Bobby cried. "I'm sorry." He crawled over to her. "Alex, are you okay?" He pulled his skates off and his socks. By this time Ivy had seen what was happening. She skated over to her uncle's side.

"Is she okay?" Ivy asked.

"No," Bobby said miserably. "Get Elizabeth. I'm taking Alex off the ice." Ivy looked around for Alex's sister. When she spotted her she sped off in her direction. "Alex," said Bobby. "I'm going to pick you up. Tell me if I hurt you."

He got his arms under her and lifted her off the ice. He got to his feet. Walking with his bare feet on the ice he headed for the exit. "Alex," he said softly to her. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to get you to a hospital. You're going to be okay. I'm sorry, Alex. I'm so sorry." As he babbled he could see tears of pain rolling down her face. The cold on his feet didn't matter to him at all. His best chance of getting Alex off the ice quickly and with out slipping lay in his bare feet. Soon he was off the ice, his partner still cradled in his arms.

Ivy skated back to where her uncle and his partner had fallen. She picked up Bobby's skates and his socks. She and Elizabeth and Alex's nieces all skated for the exit.

The medic at the rink examined Alex while the officials at the rink called an ambulance. "She's in shock," he said. "She's not talking. She's unresponsive." He looked at her wrist. He made a face. "It's bad. She'll need surgery if she ever wants to use her hand again."

Bobby sat holding his partner. Every word the medic said increased his apprehension. Ivy came over to his side. She knelt. "Uncle Bobby, I'm going to put your socks on you," she said. "Your feet are starting to turn blue." He barely heard her but he allowed her to put his socks on. "I'm going to go get your shoes." He nodded dumbly.

Ivy went and got their things from the locker. She helped Bobby put on his shoes.

"What's wrong with Auntie Alex?" asked Cassie.

"She fell," said Elizabeth. "She's going to be okay."

When the ambulance arrived it pulled Bobby out of his trance. "I'm going to ride with her," he said. "Elizabeth, will you take Ivy with you."

Elizabeth nodded. "Ivy, come on. We'll take Cassie and Sarah back to Grandma Annie's and then we'll go to the hospital." She turned back to Bobby. "Take care of her," she said simply.

With one backward glance at her uncle, Ivy went with Elizabeth and the girls.

The ambulance took Alex and Bobby to Saint Luke's Hospital on the upper west side. Alex still wasn't talking or responding when they got there. She was conscious, staring off into space, holding her wrist.

A doctor examined her wrist and she was immediately rushed away to surgery. She was in so much pain, he said, that she was in shock, and if they didn't operate now she could lose the use of her hand.

Author's note: Well, this is the last chapter this year… so I will probably post one tomorrow sometime if I get enough hits. You know I love reviews. Happy New Year Everybody.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: This chapter is a tough one. I will warn you… it has massive angst. I hope I don't lose anybody over the angst. This is another one that will test your faith in me, BA shippers. So please… trust me. This is a special update, even though I just updated yesterday, to make up for neglecting you last week.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 20

Bruised and miserable, Bobby sat in the surgical waiting room, waiting to hear any news of his partner. That was where Ivy and Elizabeth found him.

"Have you heard anything?" Elizabeth asked.

He shook his head. "This is my fault," he whispered. "I shouldn't have held on. I pulled her down."

Ivy didn't know what to say to him. She crawled into his lap and put her arms around his neck. He held her, taking comfort in her presence. Elizabeth paced for a moment, then sat down in the chair next to them.

"It was an accident, Bobby," she said. "She knows that."

xxx

An hour later a doctor came to speak with them. "She's out of surgery," he said. "She'll wake up soon. We think we've repaired the damage to her wrist, but she'll have to wear a cast for several weeks."

"Will she be able to talk when she wakes up?" Bobby asked. "Will she still be in shock?"

"She'll be in a lot less pain," said the doctor. "That should help her come out of the shock. She's going to be all right."

"Her wrist," said Elizabeth. "Are you sure she'll be able to use her hand?"

"As I said, we think we've repaired the damage. There's no way to know until the break heals, how much function she will retain. We expect her to make a full or near full recovery."

_Near full recovery?_ Bobby cringed. It was Alex's right wrist. She wouldn't be able to write. _Near full recovery? _She might not get all of her motor functions back. _What have I done?_

"Can we see her?" asked Ivy.

The doctor nodded. "She'll be coming out from the anesthesia soon," he said. "You can be there when she wakes up." He led them back to Alex's room.

She moved slightly on the bed. Bobby moved a chair to her side and sat in it. Elizabeth sat on the end of her bed. Ivy took the chair by the door. Alex stirred. She blinked.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked the doctor, checking her vitals.

"I was skating with Bobby. Then nothing," she said slowly. "What happened?"

"We… I… I fell," said Bobby. "I should have let go, but I didn't. This little boy fell in front of me. I barely had time to react. I pulled you down with me. Your wrist is broken. They had to do surgery to fix it. The whole way here you were in shock from the pain. I'm so sorry, Alex."

She looked at him quizzically. "It was an accident, Bobby. It's not your fault," she said.

He stared at the ground. "I should have let go. I made you fall," he said. He stood and left the room.

Ivy stared after him. After a moment she got up to follow him. Alex watched them go sadly. "It's not your fault," she said softly. "Why won't you believe me?"

Elizabeth smoothed her hair. "He'll be back, Alex. Once he's had a chance to think it over," she said. "He just can't bear the thought that he caused you pain."

xxx

"Where are you going?" Ivy asked Bobby's retreating form.

"I'm going to get coffee," he said. "I can't stand to see her in pain."

"She's not in pain," said Ivy. "She's on a morphine cocktail."

Bobby gave her a hard look. "She was in so much pain she couldn't speak," he said. "So much pain she went into shock and her mind blocked it all out. I did that to her."

"It was an accident," Ivy protested. "No one blames you."

"I do," said Bobby. He ran a hand over his face. He met her distressed eyes. "Ivy, go back to Alex's room. I need to walk this off for a little while. I'll be back."

She stared at him as if she were trying to make sure he wasn't lying. Then she nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Thank you," said Bobby. He headed for the elevators.

xxx

Because of the shock she experienced from the trauma the doctors decided to keep Alex over night. She asked Elizabeth and Ivy to go pick her up a few things from her house. She was moved from the recovery room to a small room of her own.

She was alone when Bobby came back.

"Where is Ivy?" he asked.

"She went with Lizzie to get me some cloths," said Alex. "They're keeping me over night for observation."

Bobby frowned and looked down.

"Come here," said Alex.

He looked up at her, confused.

"Bobby, please," she said. "Come here."

He went to her bedside. She reached out and touched his cheek with her uninjured hand. "This was not your fault," she said. "It was an accident. You were trying to avoid hurting that little boy."

"You remember?"

"A little bit," she said. "It's all really blurry." She met his eyes. "You carried me, didn't you?"

He tilted his head. "Yes. I carried you off the ice," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

He sat down in a chair next to her bed and waited for Elizabeth and Ivy.

xxx

Alex and Bobby were both asleep when Ivy and Elizabeth returned. Or rather, Bobby was asleep in the chair at her bedside. Alex was mostly asleep, the fingers of her left hand absently running through her partner's mop of curls.

"Alex, we're back," said Elizabeth.

Her sister blinked and opened her eyes. She took her hand out of Bobby's hair.

Elizabeth showed her the bag they packed for her. "Ivy," she said. "Do you want to go with me back to my parents' house? Let him stay here with Alex for the night?"

"The doctor says I can go home tomorrow," said Alex. "No one needs to stay. I'm fine."

Ivy turned to Elizabeth. "I'll go with you." To Alex she said, "Please tell him where I am when he wakes up. Tell him I'm fine and that I'll see him tomorrow."

Alex nodded slightly. Ivy and Elizabeth left, leaving her alone with Bobby once more. She resumed stroking his hair.

xxx

Bobby stirred some time after midnight. A kind nurse had draped a blanket around him where he sat beside Alex's bed. His partner was asleep. He stood and stretched. His throat was dry. He went down the hall to get some water.

When he came back there was a doctor doing blood work on Alex. She was partially awake. He resumed his position beside her bed. When the doctor left, he turned to her. "Where's Ivy?" he asked.

"She went with Lizzie to mom and dad's house," said Alex. "She said to tell you she was fine and that she'd see you tomorrow."

Bobby nodded in understanding.

"You don't have to stay here," said Alex. "I'm all right. Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

Bobby shook his head, a small smile touching his lips. "Do you want me to go?"

"I'd rather you not have a back ache from sleeping in that chair all night," she said.

"I'm fine," he said. "The chair is actually pretty comfortable. You know, as far as hospital chairs go. I'd like to stay, in case you need anything."

She sighed and smiled sleepily at him. "Suit yourself," she said.

xxx

"Hey Bobby," said Alex.

He stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up a little straighter. "Are you in pain? Do you want me to get the nurse?"

She smiled at him, blinking sleepily. "I'm not in pain," she said. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "You're giving me a funny look."

"Pain meds," she said. "I'm a little loopy. I wanted to tell you something."

Bobby raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm listening," he said.

"I love you," she said.

Bobby's eyebrows went further up toward his hairline. "I know," he said softly.

She smiled, her expression looking high from the meds. "No, I mean, I'm in love with you," she said.

Bobby bit his lip. "That's the morphine talking," he said.

"No," she said. "The morphine might have lowered my inhibitions about saying it. That's why I wanted to tell you now."

Bobby ran a hand over his face. "Alex, you don't know what you're saying."

She frowned. "I do too. I'm in love with you. I wanted you to know."

Bobby stood up and began to pace. "I knew," he said on his third lap. "I also know that we wouldn't be having this conversation if you weren't high on pain medication."

Her frown deepened, the lines on her forehead becoming more pronounced. "All the more reason for me to say it now, while I'm brave enough to take the leap," she said.

Bobby shook his head. "No," he said softly. "We shouldn't be having this conversation."

"We've been delaying this conversation for too long," said Alex.

"I can't do this," he said, heading for the door. "I can't talk about this."

"Why not?" she called after him. "You love me. I know you do."

Bobby stopped but he didn't turn back to her. His shoulders tensed when he heard her voice hitch.

"You do love me," she said. He could hear her tears.

He sighed loudly. He turned back to face her, pain written on his features.

"Say it," she said. "If you don't love me, say it."

"I don't," he said, softly. He stared at the floor.

"Look at me and say it," she said, her voice rising.

He met her eyes. "I don't love you, Alex. Not the way you want me to." He watched as something broke with in his partner. He turned and fled the room.

Alex rolled onto her side and cried herself back to sleep.

Author's note: I cried when I wrote this chapter. And I know where the story goes and I know the happy ending is over that horizon and I still cried. So, I hope you still trust me. You know I love reviews. Happy 2007, everybody!


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: This one is dedicated to Alyssa. You helped me decide where to end this particular chapter. Wow, that last one got a lot of reviews. Again, I ask for your trust. Bear with me, please. I decided to go on and put this one up. Consider it a "yay there will be a new episode tonight even if it is a Logan episode" bonus.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

Chapter: 21

Bobby rang the doorbell at the Eames' house at eight AM the following morning. Johnny Eames answered the door. "Bobby," he said. "What's the matter, son? You look like hell."

Bobby shrugged, shaking his head. "I… I'm just here to pick up Ivy," he said, indicating the waiting taxi. At first he thought the older man would press him for more information.

Johnny Eames gave his youngest daughter's partner a hard questioning look. Then he sighed. "She's asleep. I'll go get her," he said. "Come in."

Bobby waved at the cab to wait just a second and followed him inside. "How is Alex doing?" asked his partner's father as he headed for the den and Bobby's sleeping niece.

"The doctor says she can come home today," said Bobby. "She's on a batch of pain medication, though. She probably shouldn't go home alone."

Johnny nodded. "I'll try to get her to come here for a couple more days," he said. He bent down to give Ivy a gentle shake. "Ivy, your uncle is here to take you home."

The little girl stretched and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and looked at Bobby. "I'm ready," she said, getting up. "How's Alex doing?"

"Her doctor says she can go home today," he said. "The meds she's on have her feeling no pain."

Ivy nodded and followed her uncle toward the door. "Good bye, Papa Johnny," she called. "Tell Grandma Annie I said good bye."

The older man nodded and waved to the little girl. She and Bobby went out the door and got in the waiting cab.

xxx

"All right," said Ivy, when they were halfway to the east village. "What's wrong?"

"N…nothing," said Bobby. "I'm just tired."

"Uh huh," she said. "That's why you look like someone killed your puppy. What's wrong?"

"Ivy," he said. "Drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

She turned back toward the window, watching the buildings go by quietly. "Something to do with Alex?" she asked after a moment.

Bobby coughed. "What makes you think that?"

"I didn't figure I'd see you again until she got out of the hospital," she said. "It's kind of obvious."

Bobby snorted and looked out the window on his side of the taxi.

"So what happened?"

"Please drop it, Ivy," he said.

"Sorry. You just look miserable is all," she said.

"I might have just lost my partner," he snapped at her. "Now drop it."

Ivy backed away from his sudden outburst. She turned back to the window and didn't say another word the whole way back to his apartment.

xxx

When they got home Ivy curled up on the couch with her stuffed husky and a book she'd gotten for Christmas. She stayed there quietly reading all morning, effectively ignoring her uncle.

Bobby groused around the kitchen, cleaning and trying to ignore the fact he'd shouted at his niece because she was concerned. A little after one he went back to stand in front of Ivy. "Would you like to go to lunch?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows and looked up at him. She bit her lip in contemplation "Okay," she said. "Let me go get changed." She gathered the cloths she wanted to wear and headed for the bathroom. Bobby went back to his bedroom to change as well. He was still wearing what he'd worn to go skating the day before.

Bobby met her back in the living room. "What would you like for lunch?" he asked.

"Um… how about Chinese?"

"Sounds good," he said.

"Are we going to go visit Alex and her family again today?" she asked.

Bobby looked at the ground. "I… I don't think so," he said.

"Does Alex not want to see you?" she asked. "You were so worried about her yesterday."

"She… she…" Bobby sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "She told me she was in love with me."

"And you're miserable?" she asked. "You're in love with her. You should be happy." She sat down next to him and put her hand on his arm.

"This can't be happening," said Bobby. "I need her. I need my partner. I can't do my job with out her."

"You haven't lost her," said Ivy. "She's in love with you. She told you so."

"Alex can't be in love with me," he said. "It was the medication talking."

Ivy raised her eyebrows and gripped his arm. He looked at her. "You're an idiot," said Ivy.

Bobby's jaw dropped and his eyes got big. He wasn't expecting that from her.

Ivy made the same expression and laughed under her breath. "I've known her for less than a week and I knew she was in love with you," said Ivy. "She did kiss you at Christmas, remember?"

Bobby sighed. "If she is in love with me," he said. "Then I have lost my partner. We can't work together like this."

"So you marry her like Cassie said and come home to her at night," said Ivy. Bobby coughed and choked. "What did you say to her when she made her great confession?"

"I told her I didn't love her the way she wanted me to," Bobby said softly.

"You _are _an idiot," said Ivy.

"I need her as my partner. You're too young to understand this," he said. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "My job is the big thing in my life. I don't know how to be anyone but Bobby Goren, Major Case Detective, Alex Eames' crazy partner."

"You said in the cab that you said you thought you'd lost her," said Ivy. "Do you think she's going to quit now?"

"I don't know," he said.

"You broke her heart," said Ivy. "And you lied to her to do it."

"Ivy, we shouldn't be having this conversation," he said.

"Because I'm a kid?" she asked. He nodded. "I may never have been in love, but I know what it feels like to have my heart broken. I can imagine what Alex is going through. I'm not even saying I'd like it if you told Alex the truth. But you'd be happier and so would she."

"You wouldn't like it?"

Ivy frowned. "I don't know," she said after a moment.

"When was your heart broken, Ivy?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "My mom died when I was four," she said. "I didn't have anyone else. I'd never met my dad. I thought I would never be happy again."

Bobby pulled her into his lap and held her when her tears started at the painful memory.

"Then dad came and got me," she said. "And I was happy. I think I was nine when I understood he had a gambling problem. He sheltered me from it. It didn't touch my life… and then he was arrested. He'd been stealing money from his work to feed his gambling addiction. He stole money so his gambling addiction didn't affect my life. He always provided for me. But he's gone now, too. My heart broke when he was sentenced. He won't get out until I'm grown."

Bobby squeezed her gently and she rested her head on his shoulder. Her long hair tickled his neck.

"And then you came to see me," said Ivy, her voice wavering. "But if you fall in love and get married you might not come to the center to see me anymore."

Bobby shut his eyes and held her close. "Ivy," he said. "I… I'm not going to get married or fall in love. That's just not in the stars for me. But even if I did, I would never stop coming to see you. I would miss you too much."

She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I would miss you, too," she said. She laid her soft cheek against his stubbled one for a second before sitting up on his lap so she could look him in the eye. "You do love Alex, don't you?"

"I… I care about Alex very much," he said. "She's my best friend, and she's the best partner I've ever had. I don't want to lose her friendship or her partnership."

"Fair enough," said Ivy, figuring that was all she was going to get and willing to let the matter drop. "How about lunch?"

"I care about lunch, too," said Bobby, winking at her. "Let's go eat."

xxx

"You look down," said Elizabeth. "Are you in pain?"

"No," said Alex.

"Bobby picked up Ivy early this morning," said Elizabeth. "I guess they had plans today or something."

Alex nodded slightly. "Maybe so."

"Dad wants you to come stay there for a few days," said her sister. "He doesn't want you driving hopped up on pain meds."

"Tell him I'm fine and that I'll use cabs until I wean myself off the narcotics," said Alex. "I think I'm going to go see Lewis."

"Okay," said Elizabeth. "Do you want a ride home? The doctor said he'd be by to release you soon."

"Yes, please," said Alex. "Thank you, Lizzie."

The doctor came by a short time later and said Alex was free to go. A nurse wheeled her out to Elizabeth's waiting minivan in a wheelchair, as per hospital policy. Elizabeth took her straight back to her house.

Alex hugged her sister good-bye and set about the task of taking a shower with one wrist and hand in a metal brace and a sling. Her shower took about forty minutes longer than usual since her dominant hand was rendered relatively immobile. After she was clean and dressed she called a cab and went to Lewis' garage.

xxx

Lewis looked up from having his head buried in the engine of his Bentley when the cab pulled up in front of his place. He saw Alex and hurried out to greet her, grabbing a towel to wipe the grease off his hands on the way. "Hello, there," he called. "How was your Christmas?"

Alex quirked an ironic smile. "Christmas was great," she said. She held up her wrist. "Ice skating on the other hand…"

"Damn. That looks like it hurt," he said, taking her in his arms for a kiss.

"It did," she said. "But with the meds they have me on it doesn't any more."

He chuckled.

"How was your Christmas?" she asked.

"It was nice. Mom made a great dinner," he said. "You want to see how the Bentley is shaping up?" She nodded and followed him inside. "I managed to find some of the rarer engine parts on ebay," he said. "She'll be running like a dream before you know it. I was going to spend the evening doing body work, but if you'd like to go out I could put it off."

Alex stepped up to him and tugged his head down to her with her good hand. She kissed him deeply. Lewis put his arms around her as she assaulted his tongue with her own. His muscles tensed as he became aroused. She locked her hands around his waist and backed him toward the car. "I'd rather stay in," she said, moistening her lips sultrily.

He smiled down at her. "I think I would, too," he said. "Hold that thought." He went and closed the doors to his garage and turned off the open sign.

Alex and Lewis made love for the first time on the newly reupholstered back seat of his Bentley. It was like being in high school all over again. Lewis was a generous lover and made Alex feel special and loved. When they could move again, Lewis suggested going back to his place, an idea to which Alex readily agreed.

Author's Note: Please "Confused" put down that pitchfork. As always, I live for reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Baby steps. They have to take Baby steps. Just ask Bob.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Here's the promised Wednesday update. I hope you all enjoy it. In two more chapters the case begins and I'm really excited for you all to read that part. I worked really hard on it because writing cases is new to me.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 22

Alex still hadn't spoken with Bobby on the morning of Saturday, the thirtieth of December. She decided she had better talk to him; reassure him he had a partner, before they were expected back at work. She'd spent the past two nights in Lewis' arms. She awoke on Saturday to the smell of fresh coffee brewing. She ate breakfast with Lewis and told him she had errands to run, but that she would see him the next day for the New Year's Eve celebration. He kissed her goodbye.

Alex took a cab the short ways to Bobby's apartment. By the time she got there she was having second thoughts about wanting to see him. She sat down on a bench a block from his apartment to think.

After a while she took out her cell phone. She dialed his number. "Goren," he answered.

"Hi, Bobby," she said pensively. "It's me. C-can we talk?"

"Yeah, Alex," he said. "We can talk. Where are you?"

"I'm down the street from your apartment," she said. "Do you want to go for coffee?"

"Sure," he said. "I'll meet you downstairs in five."

"Okay," she said. She hung up the phone.

xxx

"Ivy," said Bobby. "I'm going to go meet Alex for coffee. Grown up talk. I'll be back soon."

"Grown up talk?" Ivy raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, grown up talk," he said. "I'll bring you back hot cocoa and a muffin, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay."

Bobby waved goodbye and headed out of his apartment. He jogged down the stairs to street level. Alex was waiting by the door when he got there.

"Hi," he said, running a hand across the back of his neck nervously.

"Hi," she said. He began to walk and she kept pace beside him. "Where do you want to go for coffee?"

"I was thinking about the café on the corner," he said. "Unless there's someplace you'd rather …"

"The café is fine," she said. They didn't speak until they'd gotten to the café and ordered their coffee. They sat down at a booth near the back of the café.

"You wanted to talk," Bobby prodded gently.

Alex looked down at the table, thinking of how best to say what she needed to say. She settled on a convenient falsehood. "Did I… did I say anything weird the other night? In the hospital, I mean? I was really out of it. I think I remember talking to you, but I can't remember what we talked about."

Bobby looked a little startled. He didn't look like he believed her when she said she didn't remember. She bit her lip, afraid he would call her on it. "N-no," he said finally. "You didn't say anything weird." He smiled. "Why? You holding out on me? Worried about what you might say on morphine?"

She laughed, barely believing he was going to let this drop this easy. "Of course not," she said. She wasn't sure if he actually believed her fib about amnesia or not. She suspected he didn't, but found that it didn't really matter. He was willing to let her save face. If they could just pretend that the kiss and the confession of love hadn't happened, then everything could go back to normal. Work didn't have to be awkward. She could tell he wanted that as much, if not more, than she did. She sighed in relief.

A waitress came and brought their coffee. Bobby ordered a blueberry muffin and double-chocolate cocoa, to go. "For Ivy," he said to Alex by way of an explanation.

"I'm glad she came to spend the holidays with you," said Alex.

"Me, too," said Bobby. "She's a great kid. Too smart for her own good, maybe. But a great kid."

Alex laughed. "She makes you happy," she observed, taking a sip of her peppermint latte. "It's good to see you smiling again."

Bobby grinned. "I like being a crazy uncle, after all," he said lightly.

They chatted for a few more minutes before Bobby said he had to get back to Ivy. Alex walked with him back to his building before hailing a cab. He waved as her cab pulled away, then headed upstairs to his niece.

"How did 'grown up talk' go?" she asked as he handed her the cocoa and the muffin.

He bit his lip. "She lied," he said.

Ivy tilted her head in confusion. "About what?"

"She told me she didn't remember what we talked about while she was in the hospital," he said. "She asked me if she'd said anything weird."

"And what did you say?" asked Ivy.

"I told her no, she hadn't said anything weird," he said. "I thought it best to let the matter drop."

Ivy sighed, exasperatedly, in that way that only a ten to thirteen year old can, and rolled her eyes.

Bobby laughed. "Neither of us wants to jeopardize our jobs or our partnership," he said. "It's comforting, and it's better this way."

"If you say so," she said. "Is she still coming with us to New Year's Eve in Times Square?"

"I think so," he said. "She said she and Lewis are looking forward to it."

Ivy nodded, smiling.

"How close do you want to be to the ball drop?" asked Bobby. She looked confused. "People start setting up around five pm. The sooner we go out there, the closer we are to the action."

"Will there be a bathroom?" Ivy asked, practically.

"Yes, I believe so," said Bobby. "I read some where that they have special ones in Times Square for the holiday season."

"Maybe we could take a picnic, then," said Ivy. "That would be fun. We could go around six."

"Good idea," said Bobby. "I'll see what Alex and Lewis think, but it sounds like a plan to me. We should get camp chairs today while we're out."

Author's note: Like I said. Baby steps. As always, reviews are treasured.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: I have a better idea for the update schedule. I will update four times a week. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Then I take the weekend off. How's that? Means more updates for you guys.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 23

"Happy New Year," Ivy said to Shyné on the phone in the morning on New Year's Eve.

"Happy New Year to you," said Shyné. "Are you having a good time?"

"It's been fun," said Ivy. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"I look forward to hearing of your many adventures," said Shyné. "What are you doing for New Year's Eve?"

"Bobby and a couple of his friends are taking me to Times Square," said Ivy.

"Hey, I'll watch for you on TV," said Shyné. "I was planning on watching New Year's Rockin' Eve anyway."

"If I see the cameras I'll wave to you," said Ivy.

xxx

Bobby, Alex, Lewis, and Ivy arrived by cab to Times Square at 5:30 pm on New Year's Eve. Lewis was carrying four camp chairs he'd found in his attic. Bobby was carrying a picnic basket and a couple of cheap blankets. Alex also had blankets tucked under her arms. Ivy was walking slightly ahead of them, leading the procession like a drum major, and carrying a carefully made sign folded up in her pocket that said "Hi Shyné! I love you! Best Friends Forever!"

The New York Police Department was out in force, directing the pedestrian traffic into Times Square. From 42nd Street to 47th Street between Broadway and 7th Avenue was closed to cars and cabs and anything else with axles. There were already tons of people on the streets. They ended up behind the barricades at 44th Street and Broadway with a perfect view of One Times Square where the ball would drop and all the festivities would happen. They also had a good view of the Pontiac Garage Stage atop Number Two Times Square and the Count Down Stage in front of One Times Square.

To their shock and horror there were no bathrooms available to the revelers and if you left your place in the viewing area, you couldn't get back to it. They decided not to worry about it and went where they were directed by the NYPD. They settled in the front of their viewing area in a prime spot for Ivy to hold up her sign.

At six o'clock the large Waterford Crystal Ball was lit and raised to the top of the flagpole in front of One Times Square, amid an impressive pyrotechnics display. Shortly there after, the first performance took place on the Pontiac Garage Stage. Close ups of it were shown on the huge Coca-Cola screen.

They began to eat their picnic and joined in the excitement and revelry all around them. Ivy had never seen so many people in one place. By seven thirty they could see the New York sanitation workers coming up the street distributing the annual goodies. Alex took a great picture of Bobby and Ivy with 2007 glasses on and frilly Mylar pompoms in their hands. Ivy got a balloon. Alex got tacky ear warmers. They all got free metro passes for a safe trip home after the festivities.

A couple of minutes before the turn of each hour a celebrity host would don the Count Down Stage and countdown to the hour. Pyrotechnics would erupt and the Coca-Cola screen would display a countdown clock. They saw the TV cameras go by a couple of times. Ivy held up her sign. She was delighted when she saw herself on the Coca-Cola screen. She waved at the camera. She was sure Shyné must have seen that.

It was almost ten when Ivy began to squirm. "I really need to go to the bathroom," she whispered discreetly to her uncle, holding her legs together.

Alex overheard. "I'll take her," she said. "If they try to keep us from coming back here, I'll pull rank on whatever rookie cop tries to stop us."

"Heaven help them," said Lewis.

"You two be careful," said Bobby. "Ivy, hold Alex's hand. I don't want you to get lost in this crowd."

Ivy nodded and took Alex's offered hand. "Good luck," Lewis called after them as they went through the opening in the barricade.

Getting to the bathroom was quick and easy. Ivy spotted a sign for one of special holiday bathrooms supplied for the season by Charmin bathroom tissue and pulled Alex toward it hastily. They both used the restroom since they could. They were now stuck in a crowd of people, three viewing sections over from the one where Bobby and Lewis waited.

Alex started to lead Ivy back toward their section. They were halfway there when a young police officer stopped them. "Ma'am, you can't go this way," he said.

Alex smiled at him, friendly like. "Alex Eames, Major Case," she said, taking out her gold shield. She held her hand out for him to shake. He did so, a little confused. "My kid really had to use the ladies room," she said. "My partner on the squad is waiting for us back there. Can we please go back to him? If we aren't back soon he'll get worried and cause a scene."

She began to head in the direction of Bobby when the young cop nodded. "Alex Eames," he said. "Aren't you that detective who was kidnapped a while back?"

Alex stopped and looked back at the rookie. She frowned. "Yeah," she said. "That was me."

"I'm glad you made it back to us," he said. "Hurry on back to your friends."

"Thank you," said Alex. Ivy nodded. They headed back down 7th Avenue toward Bobby.

"You were kidnapped?" Ivy asked as they walked.

"Yes," Alex said. She hitched her jaw to the side. On her list of least favorite subjects, this ranked number one.

"Were you scared?" Ivy asked.

"I was terrified," said Alex. "It was awful, and something I doubt your uncle wants you to know the gruesome details of."

"I'm glad you're okay," said Ivy, giving Alex her most charming smile. "Alex?"

"Yeah," she said. She could see Bobby and Lewis in the distance.

"Thank you for telling Bobby about me," said Ivy.

"You're welcome, Ivy," said Alex. She smiled warmly at the little girl.

xxx

As the New Year approached, events of the past year were recounted on the Count Down Stage. A tribute was performed for the men and women serving over seas in the military. After the last hour countdown before midnight, Regis Philbin led the host of people gathered in Times Square in a sing along. They sang the classic tunes "New York, New York", "Winter Wonderland", and "Auld Lang Syne".

A few more musical performances filled the area with sound. Bobby held out his hand to his niece and they danced to some old songs from the sixties. Ivy grinned up at him with her goofy 2007 glasses wedged on over her everyday glasses.

Alex watched them dance with a smile on her face. Lewis watched Alex watching Bobby.

As midnight neared an air of anticipation settled on the gathered crowd. A huge timer showed on the Coca-Cola screen. Only three minutes until 2007. A cheer rang out and then a hush fell over the crowd. When the lighted ball began its descent another cheer rose up. Bobby picked Ivy up and sat her on one of his broad shoulders to watch the spectacle. The countdown had begun.

The thousand and seventy pound Waterford Crystal Ball began to near the ground. 10…9…8… The ball flashed and strobed brilliantly. White. Red. Blue. Green. Yellow. 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… The ball reached its final destination and the lights went out. Fireworks shot into the sky displaying the numerals 2007.

Happy New Year! Was displayed on the giant Coca-Cola screen. More fireworks drove skyward as two thousand pounds of confetti fell from the rooftops of buildings all around Times Square. The cheer was deafening.

Bobby slid Ivy down from his shoulder and cradled her in his arms. "Happy New Year, kidlet!" he shouted over the din. He kissed her forehead.

"Happy New Year," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Alex stood watching the brilliant lights and pyrotechnics all around them. She turned to Lewis and smiled.

xxx

Lewis watched Alex glance at Bobby who was kissing his niece on the forehead. He smiled at her sadly. "I'm not the one you should be kissing," he said. "To ring in the new year."

Alex frowned and raised her eyebrows. "But…" She moved closer to him.

Lewis put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Don't take this the wrong way. I've had a good time, and I really like you. But I can't do this anymore. Maybe we can try again if you ever get over Bobby."

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at the ground. _How long had he known?_

Lewis tilted her chin up. "We had a good time, didn't we? I always had a hunch who your heart really belonged to. I can't compete with him… except in automotive stuff." He grinned.

"Can we still be friends, Lewis?" she asked.

"You bet, Detective Alex." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I've got to run. Good bye."

"Bye, Lewis." She watched him walk away and disappear into the crowd of Times Square. She squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that were trying to surface.

"Hey, Alex, happy New Year!" called Ivy, bounding up to her. "Where'd Lewis go?"

"He had to go home," said Alex, as Bobby joined them. "And I… I have to go too."

She started into the crowd but Bobby grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. I'm not. My boyfriend just broke up with me, and I was using him, and I really don't want to be with you right now," she said. "Tell Ivy I said good night. I'll see you at work."

Bobby watched with a heavy heart as she disappeared into the bustling crowd. Ivy caught up to him and took his hand. "Will you dance with me again, Uncle Bobby?" she asked. He turned back to her with a smile that she could tell didn't reach his eyes.

"Sure, kidlet," he said. He took her other hand in his and spun her to the music.

Author's Note: That is not the end of Lewis in this story, just the end of Lewis and Alex, which I'm sure you're glad of. All of the information on the revelry in Times Square I found online. The Charmin bathrooms are real. I have a picture of one. They were Charmin's gift to the city for the holiday season because NYC has a surprising lack of public restrooms. The cha cha cha charmin song was playing from loud speakers outside the bathroom and it had escalators to take you up to the actual bathrooms. As always, reviews are always treasured.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Well, I felt like putting up a bonus chapter this week, so here you go. Next update on Monday.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 24

Ivy nodded off twice on the subway ride home to the East Village. When they got off the train, Bobby knelt and let Ivy climb onto his back. He carried her the four blocks to his apartment. She was sound asleep when he got home, worn out from all the excitement of the day.

Bobby slid her down from his back gently and laid her down on the couch. He pulled the blankets up around her and put Bax in her arms. She blinked up at him. "Good night, kidlet," he said.

"Good night," she said back, stifling a yawn. He bent down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and was quickly dead to the world. Bobby headed back to his bedroom to get some sleep himself.

xxx

Bobby took Ivy out for a farewell dinner on New Year's Day. Her bags were packed and they kept them with them. They had Italian at Bobby's favorite restaurant. As they were finishing dinner, Bobby noticed Ivy was quieter than usual. "Are you about ready to go back?" he asked gently.

"I guess," she said, fiddling with her napkin on the table.

"I'm really glad you came to spend the holidays with me," he said. "I have enjoyed getting to know you better."

"Me, too," she said. "I'll miss you." The last was said in a barely audible whisper. Bobby reached for her and she came around the table to sit in his lap one last time.

"I'll miss you, too, kidlet," he said.

"Do you think Shyné and the others will like their presents?" she asked.

He smiled. "I know they will," he said. She stood and he helped her gather up her things. They hailed a cab outside of the restaurant and headed for the Stuyvesant Foster Care Center.

Shyné and Mrs. Bell were waiting for them when they arrived. They came out to greet them. Ivy ran to hug Shyné while Bobby got her bags. He greeted Mrs. Bell warmly. "Thank you," he said. She smiled at him and took one of Ivy's bags.

Ivy and Shyné led the way to their room. Bobby set Ivy's things down and put Bax on her bed. Ivy reached for him and he picked her up. He held her in his arms for a minute. She rested her head against his shoulder, her arms around his neck. "Goodbye, kidlet," he said. "I'll see you on Wednesday." He gave her a gentle squeeze.

She squeezed him back. "Bye, Uncle Bobby," she said. "Thank you for inviting me."

He set her on her feet, his hand lingering against her cheek a moment more. He said goodbye to Shyné and Mrs. Bell. And then he was gone.

Ivy watched from her window as he crossed the lawn and left though the gate.

"It'll be time to get ready for bed soon," said Mrs. Bell. "Don't forget you girls have school tomorrow."

Ivy and Shyné both nodded. "Good night, Mrs. Bell," they said. Mrs. Bell smiled at them and left the room.

"I saw you on TV," said Shyné. "I loved the sign."

Ivy grinned. "I made sure to be where the cameras would see me," she said.

"Ham," Shyné said, grinning.

"I have a Christmas present for you," said Ivy. She presented Shyné with a small box wrapped in gold foil paper. "Here. Open it."

"Thank you," said Shyné. She opened the box of hair accessories and lip-gloss. "Thank you, Ivy," she said. "I have something for you, too."

Shyné went over to the dresser and pulled out a small brown bag. "The wrapping paper is Ghetto Sheik," she said.

Ivy opened the bag and looked inside. It was a worn copy of James and The Giant Peach from the used bookstore up the street. "Thank you," Ivy said, hugging her friend. "Roald Dahl is one of my favorite authors."

"I remembered you said you liked him," said Shyné. "I'm glad I could contribute to your library."

The girls went to bed soon after.

xxx

Eames beat her partner to work on Tuesday morning. She took off her coat and sat down at her desk. "Good morning," she said to her Captain as he passed her.

"Good morning," said Ross. He spotted the brace on her arm. "What happened to your wrist?"

"Ice-skating," she said simply.

"You fall?" he asked with a smile.

"Skating with Bobby," she expounded. "You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"The harder they fling their petite partners," Ross added. He shook his head, smiling. "All right, light duty for a week. It looks bad. I don't want to cause nerve damage."

"I'm fine," she said.

"And I'm just being cautious," said Ross. "A little extra time to heal is never a bad thing."

xxx

Alex was sitting at her desk when Bobby came in that morning. "Good morning," he said, placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of her along with a Danish.

She gave him a small grateful smile and took a long sip of the coffee. "We just have some paperwork to finish up today," she said. "Unless something major comes in, Captain says we probably won't have a case until the end of the week."

"Why?" asked Bobby. She held up her broken wrist. "Oh," he said.

She picked up a pen with her left hand and slowly and carefully began a form. The script was actually pretty neat, considering. Bobby smiled, impressed. He got to work on his own form.

"Hey, Eames," he asked after a few minutes. "Are you angry with me?"

She raised her eyebrows. "No, Bobby," she said. "Why would I be?"

"No reason in particular," he said, filling in another line of his form. "It's just, in Times Square… you seemed miffed when you left."

"Miffed? I'd just been broken up with at midnight on New Year's Eve," she said. "I certainly wasn't happy."

"That really was a lousy time for Lewis to break up with you," said Bobby.

"He had every reason to do it," said Alex. "Can we drop it? I don't really want to talk about it."

"Sure," said Bobby. He focused all of his attention on the forms.

xxx

Bobby visited Ivy on Wednesday, just like he promised. And he visited her the weekend after.

On the second Thursday in January Ivy woke up a couple of hours after she had gone to bed. "Shyné, where are you going?" she whispered. Shyné had been sneaking out regularly the past few weeks to meet a boy named Aaron. But Aaron had run away from the center the week before.

"Just up to the bell tower," said Shyné. "Go back to sleep, Ivy."

"Don't stay gone too long," said Ivy. "I think Mrs. Bell suspects. She might do a bed check."

"I'll be back soon," said Shyné.

"Don't get caught," Ivy called quietly as her friend disappeared out of their room. She rolled over and snuggled Bax a little closer. She didn't like it when Shyné snuck out.

xxx

"Shyné, it's time to wake up," Ivy muttered sleepily from her bed. "I can hear Mrs. Bell coming up the stairs."

When she didn't get an answer, Ivy sat up. "Shyné?" Her friend's bed was empty. "Damn. She's going to be in trouble," Ivy muttered, crawling out of bed. "I better go get her before she ruins the bell tower for both of us."

Ivy crept down the hall while Mrs. Bell was waking up some of the younger girls. She went down the stairs and outside, heading for the back door behind the bush that would take her up into the bell tower. What she saw when she went outside froze her in her tracks.

Spray painted in red across the bell tower in big letters was the word "nigger" only it was missing the "r" and the "e" was malformed. Hanging from a rope tied to the bell casing was Shyné, her body limp and bloody, a noose around her neck. Ivy screamed. She screamed as loud and as long as she could, shutting her eyes against the sight of her best friend, swinging slightly in the winter wind.

Author's Note: Sometimes I giggle when people speculate on what's going to happen in this story. Because I know what's going to happen. And I know you weren't expecting that. Welcome to the case. I told you it was personal. As always, reviews are appreciated.

And for the record, Shyné was one of my favorite characters. I knew when I began this story that she was going to die, but I hope that I made her a real character that people cared about. I cared about her.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: I know I usually post in the afternoon, but I decided to go ahead and post today's segment this morning. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I loved Shyné too, and I was sad to see her go.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 25

Mrs. Bell was the next to arrive on the scene. "Dear god," she exclaimed. She put her arms around Ivy and pulled her back inside the old church. The little girl was shaking and sobbing loudly, her breath coming in short gasps. She struggled to free herself from Mrs. Bell's grasp, but the older woman held on. With her other hand Mrs. Bell got out her cell phone.

Nearly every girl at the center was coming downstairs, having heard Ivy's screaming. "Stay inside, girls," shouted Mrs. Bell. One of the older girls tried to help her with Ivy but the child was thrashing now. "Ivy, be still," Mrs. Bell said softly in her ear. Ivy collapsed into a quivering heap. Mrs. Bell dialed 911.

xxx

"Logan, Wheeler," called Captain Danny Ross from his office door. "I want you to head over to Stuyvesant Foster Care Center. You have a case. I'll brief you by phone on the way."

Bobby jumped to his feet. Alex raised her eyebrows. "Ivy," he said, and hurried over to his Captain. Alex was right behind him. "Sir, my niece is at Stuyvesant Foster Care Center," said Bobby.

"Then I made the right decision giving Logan and Wheeler the case," said Ross. Logan was hesitating, his coat in his hand. He walked back toward Goren and the Captain.

"What happened there?" Bobby asked coolly.

"Sit down, Goren," said Ross. "You can catch it on the evening news."

Bobby's eyes grew hard. He rose to his full height and looked down at his captain. "What happened?" he growled. "I need to know if my niece is okay. I'm all she has."

"I don't like you intimidation tactics," said Ross.

"Please," said Alex. "What happened at the Stuyvesant Foster Care Center?" Her voice was desperate.

Ross softened a little. "A girl was killed. Gruesomely. It looks like a hate crime," he said.

"Let me work this case," said Bobby. "I know the kids there. They'll talk to me."

"It could be good, Captain," said Wheeler. "Foster kids don't always open up easy."

"Go," said Ross. "The four of you. Goren, check on your niece and then get to work."

"Yes, sir," said Alex. She grabbed Bobby's arm and they hurried out the door.

When they arrived at the crime scene Bobby looked up at the fourteen year old dangling from the bell tower. He stopped dead, covering his mouth with his hand. Alex almost ran into him. "Bobby, what is it?" she asked.

"I know her," he said, his voice pained. "That's Shyné. She's Ivy's best friend."

"Oh god," breathed Alex.

"I've got to see Ivy," said Bobby.

"Go. We'll take care of things here for the moment," said Alex.

"Lot's of pictures," he said. "Different angles."

"I'll tell CSU," she said.

"Thank you," he said. Bobby ran for the main entrance of the center. Mrs. Bell had seen him from the window. She was waiting by the door.

"Does Ivy know?" he asked miserably. He couldn't shake the image of the young girl he knew hanging from the bell tower.

"She … she found her," said Mrs. Bell. "She's in the lounge."

Bobby hurried to the lounge. He stopped in the doorway. His little niece was curled up in the fetal position on the longest couch, shaking but not making any sound. "Ivy," he said softly.

She was up like a shot. She flung herself into his arms sobbing. He scooped her up and sat down with her cradled on his lap. She buried her head in the muscle between his right shoulder and his neck. "Tell me it was a bad dream," she said between sobs. "It's not true. It can't be true. Shyné's not dead. Tell me it was just a bad dream."

Bobby's heart broke for her. He wrapped his big arms around her and held her tightly, tears in his own eyes. "I wish I could, sweetheart," he murmured into her hair. "I wish I could take this pain from you and hide you from this cruel, evil world."

"Why would someone do this to her?" Ivy cried. "She never hurt anybody."

Bobby stroked her hair, rocking her gently back and forth. "I don't know," he said softly. "I don't know why people do things like this. My whole life I've studied it and I haven't found the answer."

"I should have stopped her. I knew she snuck out last night," whimpered Ivy. "I should have stopped her."

"Shhh," said Bobby. "It's not your fault. And should's won't bring her back."

"Are… are you working? Are you on the case?" asked Ivy. She looked hopeful.

"I am. Alex, too," he confirmed.

"You'll find them, won't you?" she asked desperately. "You'll find who did this?"

He looked pained. "I'll do my best, Ivy," he said.

"Good," she said. "When you do, I'll kill them."

Bobby put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look him in the face. "I know it seems like that would help the pain you are feeling right now," he said, running his thumb along her jaw line. "But you're not like the people who killed Shyné. If you think about it, you'll realize that would only bring more pain to the world. Whoever the bastard is, there is somebody on this wretched world who loves him like you love Shyné. And you're better than them. You wouldn't want to stoop to their level."

"I guess not," she said, big brown eyes looking up at him from tear-stained cheeks. She buried her face against him once more.

"Will you take me home with you?" she asked suddenly, startling him. "I c-can't go back to sleep in our room. Shyné won't ever come back." A tear rolled down the end of her nose as she spoke.

He sat her up to look in her eyes. "You know I can't do that, Ivy. It would be illegal. I need you to believe me when I say I want you there and I would take you with me if I could. I'll barely be home anyway. I have to solve this case."

"Will you hold me a little while longer?" she asked softly, tentatively. "I mean… if you have time…"

Bobby nodded and she buried her tear-streaked face against him once more, her little arms around his neck. Bobby held the broken child. She'd lost too many people for one so young, he thought.

Author's Note: As always, reviews are highly appreciated. I hope you liked this chapter. The next one, I hope, is more like the show. Until tomorrow…


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: I worked hard on the dialogue in this chapter. I hope it sounds in character and plausible. Cases are a new thing for me so I hope this all turns out well. I'm pleased with it.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 26

"How's Ivy?" asked Alex when he joined her a short time later. The look on Bobby's face told her it was bad.

"She found her," said Bobby. "She came downstairs and found her best friend hanging from the bell tower."

Alex's face showed pity. She patted his arm. "You're all right to work this case, right?"

"Yes," said Bobby. He swiped the back of his hand across his eyes. "I'm fine."

Alex nodded and they walked back to the crime scene. "CSU took a ton of pictures, just like you asked," said Alex. The CSU techs were working on getting Shyné down from the bell tower without destroying evidence.

They lowered her body to the ground. Bobby crouched over her. "Her face isn't blue," said Alex. "She didn't suffocate. Her neck must have snapped." Bobby nodded.

"Her neck is broken, but we were expecting that," he said. "Her wrist, too. Definitely not a suicide. She couldn't have tied the noose with a broken wrist, but the amount of bruising indicates her wrist was broken at least an hour before she died."

Alex nodded. "Look at her neck. There isn't as much bruising as you might expect from the rope and the drop," she said.

"No there isn't," Bobby agreed. "It's possible her neck snapped without bruising, but highly unlikely from the fall." Shyné's body would have dropped a little over nine feet from the open-air part of the bell tower where the rope was attached. "We'll need the ME to confirm, but I suspect she was dead before she was strung up."

Alex lifted the girl's shirt. "She was beaten. Fresh bruises on her torso," she said. "Mph. Looks like her spleen ruptured. She suffered before she died."

Bobby sniffed first one wrist, then the other. "Smells like… tobacco… with something sweet … maybe clove cigarettes." He sniffed her mouth. "But she didn't smoke them. She was wearing lip gloss… peach." He sniffed her shirt. "More tobacco. He smoked a lot."

Alex checked her under her skirt. "We've got fluids," she said. "She was raped from the look of it. This guy was brutal." She looked up at her partner. "Are you all right?"

Bobby was covering his mouth with his hand, eyes glistening. He shook his head as if to clear it. "I'm fine. You'd have liked her, Eames. She was a… a great kid. She looked out for Ivy."

Alex looked at him sadly. "I'm sure I would have," she said.

"She's dressed up," said Bobby, suddenly back in detective mode. "She wasn't sneaking up to the bell tower to read."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "She usually snuck up to the bell tower to read?"

"Ivy does," he explained simply.

"It looks like she was meeting someone, maybe. A boy… someone she wanted to impress," said Alex.

Bobby stood and touched the "n" painted on the tower wall. His hand came back with paint on it. "Paint's fresh," he said. "Rigor has set in. She's been dead at least three hours. It was a really dry night. The paint should have dried."

"The slur isn't finished," said Alex. "Something must have scared our painter off."

Bobby nodded slightly. "Maybe he heard something. Someone might have walked by. We might just have a witness who saw something," he said.

"Lividity pattern indicates she was hung soon after death," said Alex. "We'll know more once the medical examiner finishes the autopsy. Let's go see the bell tower."

Bobby nodded and straitened his legs, rising to a standing position. "Make sure they do a rape kit," he told the CSU tech. "We're done. You can process the body." He watched as they covered the little girl he knew with a plain white sheet. "Be sure to canvas street vendors and homeless people in the area. Something scared this guy off."

He and Alex climbed up the ladder CSU had provided and climbed into the open-air cavity next to the bell. Bobby looked tenderly at a small batch of books propped between two bricks and protected from the weather by an eave of the roof. "Ivy's library," he said. _Anne of Green Gables_ was her only hardback.

There was blood on the floor, but only a few spots. "It looks like she fought back," said Alex, looking at the mess of clubhouse furniture. There were cinder block seats and a table made out of an old tire. The tabletop was broken. "I'll have CSU swab all of the blood spots. Maybe she got a piece of him." There was blood spattered across a book: James and The Giant Peach. Bobby bagged it.

"Someone was smoking up here," said Bobby. He pointed out several buts on the floor. "They look like cloves." He sniffed the air. "They're recent. You can still smell them." He knelt and bagged the cigarette butts.

Alex was examining the spot where the rope had been tied. "We'll need this dusted for finger prints," she told the CSU technician. He nodded. "It looks like she died up here," she said to Bobby.

Bobby nodded. "Make sure they sample the paint and dust the bell for prints," said Bobby. "I'm going to start interviewing the kids. Mike's talking to Mrs. Bell, now."

"Ivy will need to be interviewed," said Alex. "Do you think she's up to it?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm going to see if Wheeler will do that," said Bobby. "I don't want the presumption of taint that the interview might have with us." Alex nodded.

Bobby climbed down the ladder and jogged back toward the main building to start interviewing foster kids. Alex gave a few more instructions to the CSU team that was processing the scene, then followed her partner.

xxx

"Have you seen anyone hanging around the yard who shouldn't have been?" Mike Logan asked Andrea Bell.

The older woman shook her head. "I haven't seen anyone unusual around," she said. She wrung her hands. "But I don't spend much time outside when I'm here. I can't believe this happened here at my center. We've had good luck here. No violent crimes in the area. Just petty vandalism. A little graffiti."

"Any new additions to the center? New employees? New kids?"

"We got one new kid back in October," she said. "All the employees have been here over a year."

"Any of your kids leave the center recently? New homes? Runaways?" he asked.

"One runaway," she said. "Same kid we got back in October. Aaron Marsen. He came to us after he got out of juvenile detention."

"What was he in for?" Mike asked.

"Drug possession, with intent," said Mrs. Bell.

Alex, who had listened to the last couple of questions, joined in the interview. "Did Aaron have any kind of relationship with Shyné? Had he ever made any racist comments or threats?"

"None that I heard," said Mrs. Bell. "He and Shyné were close, though. Friends. She missed him when he ran away."

xxx

By noon, Stuyvesant Foster Care Center was a media circus. "Foster Child Slain At the City's Premier Foster Care Facility in Apparent Hate Crime" was the biggest news in the city that morning. Approved details of Shyné's gruesome death were hitting all the papers and news stations, both radio and TV. Her name wasn't released, nor her history. Never the less, the city mourned her loss, fed by the media coverage.

Captain Ross had scheduled a press conference for one pm. Beforehand he planned to meet with his detectives to discuss what strategic details should be released. When he arrived he had to dodge the eager press and hurry inside the center to meet with Goren, Eames, Logan, and Wheeler.

"Alright, people, what's the status?" he asked, once he and his detectives were alone in the lounge.

"CSU is almost done with the scene," said Eames. "It looks like she was dead before she was hung, but we can't be sure until we get the ME's report. We've interviewed about half of the people here at the center, starting with the staff and the older children. We digitally recorded the audio from each interview. We have some auxiliary detectives taking statements from the younger children right now. We've got people canvassing the area for witnesses. The MO and the graffiti tag are already being run through crime databases."

"Nice work," said Ross. "This case is high profile now, thanks to the media. Let's try to keep the details to ourselves. The media gets only the ones we want them to get."

The four detectives that were gathered nodded.

"I'll brief the uniforms, CSU, and anyone else associated with the case to keep their mouths shut," said Ross. "Who was the first person on the scene? Who found the victim?"

"Ivy Goren," Wheeler supplied.

"Goren?" Ross looked to the big detective.

"My niece. The victim was her roommate and close friend," he said.

"How's your niece dealing with the situation?" Ross asked, genuinely concerned. "How old is she?"

"She's eleven. She's pretty shaken up, but under the circumstances…"

Ross nodded. "Has she been interviewed?"

"I did the interview a little over an hour ago," said Wheeler. "I think she should be re-interviewed in a day or two when she's had a chance to calm down."

"Alright," said Ross. "Do we have any leads?"

"A couple," said Logan. "There was a boy here at the center that Shyné was close to. He has a record. Aaron Marsen. He ran away a few days ago. She used to sneak up to the bell tower to meet him. A missing persons report was filed but his whereabouts are unknown."

"Shyné was seen talking to a man at the gate on Wednesday that matches the description of her father," said Eames. "Ambrose Roberts. He was in prison for beating his kid. Paroled last month. We're going to go make sure he's where his parole officer thinks he is after the press conference." She indicated herself and her partner.

Ross nodded. "Good work, people. Keep me posted," he said. "Let's discuss what information we want to release."

Author's Note: Reviews are always appreciated. I was all panicky yesterday because so few people reviewed. LOL. Silly, I know. How was this chapter? Crime scene stuff believable?


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Here is another chapter for your enjoyment. Maggie, thank you for your review. I'm proud to be your first …lol.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 27

At one, Captain Danny Ross stood on the steps of the Stuyvesant Foster Care Center to address the press. He was flanked by Mrs. Andrea Bell, the center's director, and Detective Robert Goren, a face the media knew.

"Members of the press," he said. "My name is Captain Daniel Ross, with the NYPD Major Case Squad. I come to you today with a heavy heart. Murder is always a tragedy, but when one so young is taken from us that tragedy is compounded. We are prepared to release the identity of the victim. Shyné Butler was only fourteen years old. She was a resident here at Stuyvesant Foster Care Center for the last five years. She was well liked by all who knew her and will be sorely missed. Four of New York City's finest detectives have been assigned this case. We take hate crimes very seriously and we are making this our top priority. We ask for anyone with information regarding this case to please call the special tip line we have set up. All information will remain confidential and all leads will be followed up. I will now take any questions."

"Is it true that the victim was brutally hung from the bell tower?" asked a reporter from the New York Post.

They had decided not to reveal their suspicions that Shyné had been killed before she was hung. "I can confirm that, yes," said Ross. The reports all wrote vigorously.

"Do you have leads on any suspects?" called a lady from the New York Times.

"We do have some leads," said Ross. "I can't give you any more details on them. It could compromise our investigation."

"Have you found any connection between this crime and the other racial graffiti that has been popping up in the area?" asked a reporter from NBC news. Her cameraman zoomed in.

"We are looking into that possibility," said Ross. "However we do not have anything definitive."

"What are the names of the lead detectives on the case?" asked a reporter from CBS news.

"The lead detectives are Michael Logan, Megan Wheeler, Alexandra Eames, and Robert Goren," said Ross.

"Andrea Bell, the director of the center, was accused in 1983 of beating a child in her charge," said a reporter from Fox news. "Is there any indication the girl was beaten?"

Mrs. Bell paled. Goren and Ross were both looking at her. She whispered something to Ross and he gave her the space in front of the microphone. "What's your name, young man?" she asked the reporter.

"Ma'am I don't think my name has any bearing on the proceedings," he said with a slight southern accent.

"I only wish to know whom I am addressing," said Mrs. Bell.

"My name is John Finch," he said.

"Well Mr. Finch," said Mrs. Bell. "I was cleared of all charges in 1983. I have never and I will never strike a child. Shyné was very dear to me and her death both shocks and saddens me. I hope I will not have to defend my honor while I want to devote my time to getting grief counseling for the other children in my care and to mourning Shyné in peace."

The reporter looked chastened. Ross stepped back before the microphone. "That's all the time we have for you right now," he said. "I will keep you updated. Now we need to get back to our investigation."

There was a flurry of calls for just one more tidbit of information. Ross dodged them all. He went back inside the center with Goren and Mrs. Bell at his heels.

Once inside the center away from the cameras and prying eyes, Mrs. Bell leaned heavily against the wall. "Are you all right?" Bobby asked, coming to her side.

She tried to wave him away but he caught sight of the tears flowing down her face. He took out his handkerchief and handed it to her, shielding her from the others with his bulk. "Thank you," she said softly.

He put a hand on her arm. "Reporters can be cruel," he said. "Try not to let them upset you."

"It's not that," she said. "I've tried to be strong all day." She dabbed at her eyes. "I haven't cried yet. After that reporter it's just catching up to me."

Bobby nodded, his face sympathetic. "She was a wonderful girl," he said, his voice low and rough with suppressed emotion. "I'll miss her. We'll put you in contact with some grief counselors and victim's services."

"Thank you," she said. "This is going to be hard on a lot of the children here. This has been a haven for so many of them. We haven't had anything like this happen here before. Poor Ivy might need more than a grief counselor. She so smart and she internalizes her pain. I'm sure she's suffering very deeply."

Bobby nodded. "I'll talk to her," he said. "If she needs a therapist, I'll make sure she gets one. Detective Eames and I have to go chase down a lead. I'm going to go say goodbye to Ivy before I go. Excuse me."

He headed down the hall. Ivy put her arms around his waist when he got back to the lounge and leaned her cheek against his chest. Bobby stroked her hair before draping his arms around her shoulders. "Did they take her down?" asked Ivy. "She looked cold."

"They took her down," said Bobby. "She's going to the medical examiner's office."

"Do you think she'll have a funeral?" asked Ivy.

"I don't know, kidlet," said Bobby. "Listen. I have to go back to the station to examine some evidence and follow up on a lead. I'll come back and see you when I get off tonight if it's not too late".

Ivy nodded. "I'll see you later."

Bobby leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Bye, kidlet," he said.

xxx

He and Eames returned to the squad room to run Shyné's father's, Ambrose Roberts, parole file. Eames had gone to get the printout when Goren saw a young woman coming toward him with a boy in tow.

Goren watched the young woman dragging the boy toward him. He wasn't sure what they were doing in the Major Case squad room. She stopped in front of his desk, keeping a firm grip on the boy's arm.

"Are you Detective Goren?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "May I help you?"

She glared down at the boy. "Tell him what you did, Justin," she commanded.

He struggled in her grip. "Piss off, Leah. I didn't kill that bitch."

She cuffed the back of his head. "Watch your mouth. Tell him what you did so he won't look in the wrong place," she snapped. She couldn't have been more than eighteen and the boy looked to be about twelve. The resemblance between them was strong and Bobby guessed that they were siblings.

"Maybe we should talk here in the conference room," he said. He indicated the room and beckoned to Eames who was coming toward their desks with the printout.

Leah pulled her brother into the conference room and Goren and Eames followed.

"What's up?" asked Eames.

Leah let go of her brother and turned to the two detectives. "I'm Leah Sullivan. My idiot brother has some information about that girl at the foster care center." She turned to her brother. "Spill."

He scowled at her and pressed his lips together.

"Let's all have a seat," Goren suggested.

When they were all seated Eames turned to Leah. "Why don't you tell us what you know," she suggested.

Leah fished in her bag and put a can of red spray paint on the table. "First of all," she said. "Justin didn't kill anyone. Some of his punk friends dared him to tag the neighborhood. He's the one who has been spray painting the n word all over the place. I'd have put a stop to it if I'd known about it sooner."

"And last night?" Goren asked.

"I swear I didn't see her until I was almost done," Justin exclaimed. "I tagged the tower, but I swear I didn't hurt nobody."

"Are you saying you wrote that graffiti on the bell tower last night?" Eames leaned forward in interest.

"I snuck out just before dawn, just like all the other times I tagged," said Justin. "It was really dark. I started to tag the bell tower. A strong wind blew and I heard something knock against the tower. I looked up and saw that girl. I was freaked out so I took off after that."

"And how do we know you didn't kill her?" asked Eames. "No body paid any attention to your white supremacist tagging before. Maybe you wanted to make sure someone noticed this one."

"I didn't kill anyone," Justin shouted. "I wouldn't. She was dead when I got there. I swear."

"We'll look into it, kid," said Bobby. "On your way to the center… did you see anyone? Anyone leaving the center or near the bell tower?"

"A guy knocked into me about three blocks away," said Justin. "But he could have come from any where."

"What did he look like?" asked Eames.

"It was really dark," said Justin. "I didn't get a good look. He was young… probably younger than Leah. White. Skinny. Tall, but not as tall as him." He pointed to Bobby. "I didn't see his face."

"As a suspect in a murder investigation and an admitted vandal," said Eames. "You're under arrest. Leah, I suggest you get your brother a lawyer." She stood and got out her handcuffs. "Justin Sullivan, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you."

"Don't hurt him," cried Leah. Bobby held her back as Eames cuffed her brother.

"He'll be fine," he told her. "Get him a lawyer. He'll end up with a vandalism charge."

She nodded and followed Eames and her brother out of the room.

Eames came back once she'd given the boy over to a uniform to process. "You don't think he did it," she said.

"No, I don't," he said. "Shyné would have wiped the floor with that kid. But I do believe he did the graffiti. Which means our prime indicator of a hate crime is a red herring."

"So we remove that part of the motive," said Eames. She considered this for a moment.

"Let's go see Mr. Roberts," said Goren.

Alex nodded in agreement. "Donald Mason is his P.O.," she said. "He's expecting our call."

Author's Note: Let me explain something about being mercurial, ADD, and a review whore. I get sad when reviews are sparse. I get pouty. And being petulant, I don't post the next chapter as early as I planned. The best way to get new chapters is to review. Reviews make me happy, and a happy Marion is a kind, sweet, updating Marion. Any questions?


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: More procedural drama. There's more character stuff in the next chapter, I promise. Big stuff.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 28

Donald Mason gave them Ambrose Roberts' address and place of employment. He was working at the Fulton Fish Market. They showed their badges to his boss and he directed them back to Mr. Roberts, who was unloading salmon from a refrigerator truck.

"Mr. Roberts," Alex said in her tough cop voice. "Detectives Eames and Goren, NYPD. We need to speak with you."

He looked over at them, clearly sizing them up. He wiped his hands on a grungy towel and came over to them beside an open loading dock door. He held his hand out to Alex to shake, but she didn't. He let the hand drop. "What can I do for you, detectives?"

"Where were you last Thursday night into Friday morning?" asked Eames.

"I was home, with my girl friend," he said. "You can ask her. We spent the whole night in bed." He quirked his mouth suggestively.

"We'll do that," said Bobby. "What's her name?"

"Carine Lopez," he said. He gave them her number and said she was living with him.

"Do you beat her like you used to beat your daughter?" Bobby asked coolly.

The man's face grew hard. "That little bitch was a born liar, just like her mother," he said. "I never laid a hand on her." He lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke out the loading dock.

Goren sniffed the air. "What do you know, Eames?" he murmured. "He smokes cloves."

"I noticed. When was the last time you saw your daughter?" asked Alex.

"I ain't seen the little hell spawn since she lied to the judge at my trial," he said. He spit on the ground.

Bobby's temper was flaring. "What do you mean she 'was' a born liar?" he asked, his voice betraying his anger.

Ambrose faltered. "She was born a liar," he said. "She's dead to me. Now I need to get back to work."

Bobby grabbed the man by the collar of his gray coveralls. "She's dead to you, is she?" he snarled. "That's because you killed her."

Ambrose Roberts backed away from Bobby Goren, snatching his collar from the man's grasp. "Shyné's dead?" He sounded genuinely surprised. He cursed under his breath. "Look, I didn't kill her. I don't even know where she is."

"We'll be checking up on you," said Alex. She had decided Bobby needed to be removed from this situation before he went off on the guy. "Don't skip town."

Roberts snorted. "Right," he said. "I'll just cancel that trip to Boca Raton." He tossed his cigarette out the loading dock door.

"You do that," Goren growled as he walked away from them. Alex put a hand on his arm and they left the fish market by way of the loading dock. "I want to throttle that guy," said Bobby, breathing heavily.

"I noticed," said Alex. "Take it easy. If he did it, we'll get him."

"If?" said Bobby. He knelt and bagged the butt of Roberts' cigarette. "He did it."

Alex looked skeptical, but didn't argue. "Let's go check his alibi," she said.

"Girl friends always alibi," said Bobby. "And they make terrible alibi witnesses."

"Let's do it anyway," Alex said, more command reaching her voice. He glanced at her and then nodded.

xxx

The apartment building where Ambrose Roberts and his girlfriend lived was a slum. Alex had to jump to the side to avoid a roach on the walk up. The hallway smelled of beer and piss and cigarettes.

"Nice place they've got here," said Eames. Bobby's only response was to let out a loud breath. He rapped on the door of the apartment.

They could hear movement and voices from inside. "Carine Lopez," Eames called. "This is the police. We need to speak with you." More rustling.

Finally a scantily clad, stoned looking woman came to the door. Her long black hair hadn't been washed in weeks. Track marks were visible on her arms. "What do you want?" she said roughly.

"Carine Lopez?" asked Eames.

"That's me," she bit out. "What do you pigs want?"

"Can you confirm the whereabouts of your boyfriend last Thursday night?" Eames asked.

She laughed. "Ambrose was right here until he went to work on Friday morning," she said. They heard movement inside the apartment.

"Ma'am is there someone else here?" asked Eames. Bobby stood behind her, trying to look imposing.

"Ain't nobody here," said Carine. "That's my cat you heard."

"Who were you talking to when we got here?" asked Goren.

"Nobody," she said. "I was on the phone. Are we done?" There was a crash behind her.

"I think I hear an intruder," said Eames, glancing at Goren. "We should make sure Miss Lopez is safe before we leave." He nodded.

"Ma'am," said Eames, "Please let us check your apartment. We'd just hate for someone to harm you on our watch."

"Hell no," said Carine. "You pigs plant evidence." She gave Eames a shove into Bobby.

"Carine Lopez," said Goren. "You are under arrest for assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and to have the attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at no cost." Eames wrestled Carine's hands behind her back and cuffed her.

"Entrapment," the woman screamed. "These cops are kidnapping me. I'll get you for this." She let loose a wordless guttural scream that pierced the air around them.

"Jesus Christ!" exclaimed Eames. "Use your right to remain silent!"

A half naked man stumbled into the living room of the apartment. "Hey," he shouted. "I paid for that hoe. You can't do this to me."

"Never underestimate idiots," said Alex. "Sir, did you pay for Miss Lopez to have sex with you?"

"Just a hummer," he said. "And she ain't done it yet."

"Bobby, call a wagon," said Alex. She walked into the apartment. "NYPD." She held out her badge. "Sir, put your hands on your head." Her hand was on her gun.

"Oh hell no, man," he said, reaching behind his back.

Alex's gun was in her hand. "Put your hands on your head," she shouted. "Don't make me shoot you!"

The man froze, his hands halfway behind his back. "Slowly," said Eames. "Put your hands on your head."

"I'm vice squad," he said. "Check my back pocket. I'm a cop."

Alex drew closer to him. "One move and I will shoot you," she said. She reached in his back pocket. He was Detective 2nd Grade, Matthew Bright. "You aren't too bright, are you, Matthew?" Alex snarked. "You should have identified yourself sooner. Who's your CO?"

"Lt. Pulaski at the One Five," he said. "Call him. I'm on assignment."

"I used to work your beat, rookie," said Alex. "You could have handled this much better. Your mistakes could have cost you your life. Pulaski will hear about it."

"Are you stealing my collar?"

"We have her for assaulting a police officer," said Goren. "We have a higher claim."

Detective Bright sighed. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble," he said.

Bobby and Alex took the screaming, cursing, writhing woman outside to a waiting patrol car. Then they got in their SUV to head back to the station. "I swear they are hiring children these days," she said. "He barely looked like he'd hit puberty."

Bobby snorted with a little bit of laughter. "You were a rookie once," he said.

"And if I'd gotten shot by another cop because I was an idiot, you'd still be going through partners who don't last more than six months," she snapped. She hadn't meant for it to come out as cold as it did. The look on his face told her it stung. He turned back toward the window. They rode the rest of the way back to the 1PP in uncomfortable silence.

xxx

"What the hell did you guys do?" Ross asked when they returned to the squad room around four that afternoon. "Lt. Pulaski is having a fit. He says some of my detectives insulted one of his squad and stole a collar."

Alex laughed. "Captain," she said. "I used to be on his squad. Let me talk to him."

"Did you insult one of his squad?"

"The guy almost got himself shot because he didn't identify himself. He was a fool and I told him so," said Alex.

Ross held the phone out to her. "Be my guest."

She took it and explained the situation to her old Lieutenant. She returned to her desk when she was through. "Hey Bobby," she said. He glanced up at her and went back to reading the file he was working on. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

He nodded stiffly. She bit her lip and began to read a file of her own.

"Eames," he said, in that tone of voice that said he had something. "I think I know where we might find the Marsen kid."

She got up and circled the desk to look over his shoulder. "That the kid's juvee file?" she asked. He nodded. "Whatcha got?"

"He likes to hang out in the sewer tunnels," said Bobby. "Shall we go spelunking?"

"You want to go down in the sewer tunnels?" she whined.

He smiled at her. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I like these shoes," she protested. "Send some Uni's down there to pick up the rat."

"Go change," he said. "I know you have coveralls and ratty sneakers in your locker."

She glared at him. "Do you think this kid is a suspect or a witness?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

Eames faked a pout, then hurried off to the locker room. Bobby grinned to himself.

Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews. I caught a little flack for my last author's note. I'm not going to stop posting, even if I never get any reviews. I promise. Most of that note was me kidding around (as per usual). That said, it's just good form to review. We (fanfic authors) don't get paid. We just write for our enjoyment and yours. Writing is hard work. And many of us are self-conscious. (I know I am.) It's always a brave thing to put your work out to be judged. Reviews are the only encouragement we get. They mean the world to me. And I know they mean the world to other authors, too. So do something good for your karma. Brighten someone's day. Review. Not just my story. Thank you.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: I like this chapter a lot. Spelunking… and a big decision for Bobby. I hope that you all enjoy it, too.

Now, for a little shameless self-promotion. I posted another one-shot that I am quite proud of. It's called "Downward Spiral" and it's dark. It will have a lighter sequel that I expect to have finished in a week or so. Depends on what my class schedule ends up looking like. So yeah, go read "Downward Spiral."

Also, I have started a bizarre campaign to create a google joke for fans of Criminal Intent. Please check out my author profile for details as I cannot post the link in my story. I need your help. Each and every one of you. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 29

"Are you trying to get back at me for that partner comment?" she asked as she trudged after her partner in a sewer under Central Park.

He laughed under his breath.

"You know this sort of thing is why none of them lasted more that six months," she said, tartly.

"You're the only one who ever would have followed me down here," he said. "Admit it. You like me because I'm weird. You'd be bored partnered with anyone else."

"Maybe," she said. "I also wouldn't be walking through a New York sewer. We all have to make sacrifices."

He stepped over a deep puddle of sludge. He turned back to her and held out his hand to help her across. She took it, smiling up at him. She was reminded of one of the many reasons why she stayed. "You know you'll never be in any danger of losing this partnership, right?" she asked. "If we have a problem, we'll work it out. I'm not going to leave."

Bobby draped an arm around her shoulders. They were the perfect height for that when she was in sneakers. "Well I guess I'm stuck with you, then," he said, grinning at her.

"You're damn right you are," she said. They passed a particularly smelly puddle. "It still stinks down here," she said petulantly. He laughed heartily.

They kept walking. They came to a junction. A faint glimmer of light could be seen off to their left. "Swamp gas or people?" she asked sarcastically.

"Let's find out," said Bobby. They turned down the passage. "Quietly," he whispered. She gave him a look that said "duh." He turned off their flashlight.

As they drew nearer they could see a fire in an old oil drum illuminating a dead end. A group of unwashed and tattered looking teenagers stood around it. "Hello," Bobby called politely. "Mind if my friend and I warm ourselves before we continue on?"

Several of the teens pulled back into the shadows. A tough looking girl who couldn't have been more than fifteen stood in front of the fire. She wore an air of authority about her like a dark cloak. "What do you cops want?"

Neither Bobby nor Alex had done anything to identify themselves as cops, and they were both wearing the rattiest things they owned. Bobby stepped cautiously into the light, making sure the girl could see his hands. "We aren't here to bust you," he said. "We're looking for someone." He held a picture out to her. "Have you seen this boy? His name is Aaron."

The girl studied the picture. She flinched slightly. "Why should I help you?" she asked. "What you want him for?"

"He might be a witness to a murder," said Alex, stepping into the light. "We think he was the last person to see her alive." She showed the girl a picture of Shyné smiling happily.

"I used to see him 'round here," said the girl. "He hasn't been down here in almost a year. Least I ain't seen him. There's another pipe on the other side of the park. I seen him there sometimes too."

"Thank you," said Bobby. He handed the girl his card. "If you think of anything else, give me a call." She took it. He smiled warmly at her. "You mind if I ask how you made us for cops?"

"You're too well fed to be street," she said. "And way too polite. You were either cops or social workers, and you don't look like no social worker."

Bobby chuckled. "Thank you for your help." He took off the scarf he was wearing and gave it to the girl. "Stay warm," he said. She nodded. He and Alex headed back the way they came.

"You were good with her, tough guy," said Alex.

"She knows more than she told us," he said. "I think she might just call me and tell me what she knows."

"I hope so," said Alex.

He looked at a map of the sewer system. "If we take this tunnel, it should be a short cut to the other place she mentioned," he said.

"I swear to god, Bobby, if you get us lost…"

"Trust me," he said, giving her "the oh so charming" Bobby Goren smile. She rolled her eyes, but followed him into the tunnel.

They found the other spot the girl had mentioned but the little shantytown was abandoned. "Well, that was a bust," said Alex. "Let's get out of here."

Bobby affirmed his agreement and they headed topside. They went back to the squad room.

xxx

"Whew," crowed Mike when they entered. "You two reek!"

Alex flicked him off. Ross came out of his office. "You guys find anything?" he asked.

"Not much," said Bobby. "One girl might know something. But she said she hadn't seen the kid in almost a year."

"Well, hit the showers," said Ross. Alex and Bobby nodded and headed for their respective locker rooms.

xxx

Goren wandered back into the squad room a while later, clean and fresher smelling. He checked his watch. It was almost eleven. Too late to go see Ivy. She would already be in bed.

His cell phone rang. "Goren," he answered.

"Mr. Goren, this is Mrs. Bell," said the distressed sounding woman on the line. "I just went to look in on Ivy. She's gone."

Bobby's heart froze with terror. He fought to remain calm. "Have you checked the bell tower?" he asked.

"Yes. And everywhere else she likes. Even the tree by the gate," said Mrs. Bell. "I was hoping she might have come to you."

"I'm still at work. I'll go home to check and I'll call anywhere else she might be," said Bobby. "I'll call you if I find her."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Bell.

Bobby hung up the phone. He rushed out of the squad room and right into Alex. "I thought you went home," he said.

"I went to get coffee," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Ivy's not at the center," he said. "The director can't find her anywhere."

"Shit."

"Can you call your mom?" he asked. "She might have gone there. I am going home to see if she's there."

"Okay," said Alex.

xxx

Alex called Bobby while he was still on the road to his apartment. He'd taken the police SUV since it was faster than the subway.

"She's not at my parent's house," said Alex. "If she's not at your house, Dad is ready and willing to go out looking for her. I am too. Call me when you know."

"Okay, Alex. Thank you," he said. He was getting more frantic by the minute as he drove to the East Village.

He ran the two flights of stair to his floor and down the hall to his door. "Ivy?" he called desperately when he opened the door. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Uncle Bobby?" She hurried toward him, unsure of what was wrong. Bobby's eyes got big when he saw her. He grabbed her by her upper arms when she was with in reach. He grabbed her harder than he meant to and pulled her off her feet, giving her a small shake. Ivy was shocked. Breathing hard he stopped himself and set her on her feet. He let go of her arms, dropping to his knees in front of her. She adjusted her glasses that had gone askew when he grabbed her and looked at him warily. He hadn't hurt her, but he had scared her.

"You scared me to death," he said softly. He covered his mouth with his hand and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He was shaking as the adrenaline drained from him. She watched as a tear cut a track down his stubbled cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," she said.

"I'm sorry I grabbed you," he said. She watched another tear, from the other eye this time. "Mrs. Bell called me when she couldn't find you. I've never been so afraid in my entire life."

She was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and wariness now.

"I didn't know what had happened to you, Ivy," he said. "I was worried. You could have been killed or god knows what, alone after dark in this city."

"I… I'm sorry," she said. Bobby reached out to touch her face. She started to shrink from his touch but stopped herself. He noticed the slight flinch. He caressed her cheek, tucking an errant bit of her hair behind her ear. She tilted her head into the caress, trying not to feel like a frightened rabbit.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said. "I love you, Ivy. When I didn't know where you were, it was like something in me was dying."

She smiled slightly, her heart slowing. "You never said so before. I mean, I knew, but you never _said_ you loved me before," she said.

Bobby's eyebrows rose a little. He tilted his head as he looked at her. "I should have," he said.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you, too. I'm sorry for worrying you," she said.

He squeezed her gently. "I have to call Alex and Mrs. Bell," he said.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked.

He raised one eyebrow. "We'll see." He got to his feet and got out his cell phone. "Alex, she's here. She's fine," he told his partner. "Tell your dad I said thank you."

When he hung up with Alex he dialed Mrs. Bell at the Stuyvesant Foster Care Center. "This is Robert Goren. I found her. She went to my apartment," he said.

"Oh, thank god," said Mrs. Bell. "Tell her she's grounded when she gets back."

"I will. Can I bring her back in the morning?"

"That's fine," said Mrs. Bell. "Thank you for calling me."

"Bye."

Bobby hung up with Mrs. Bell.

"What did she say?" asked Ivy.

"You can stay the night," he said. "You're also grounded."

Ivy shrugged. She went to go make up the couch for herself. "How the hell did you get in my apartment, anyway?" asked Bobby.

"Your super let me in," she said, returning with sheets and a blanket. He noticed she'd brought her stuffed dog, Bax, with her. "He saw me sitting in the hall by your door. When I told him who I was he let me in."

"Tell me you are never going to pull a stunt like this again," said Bobby. "I'm an old man. I don't think I can take it."

"I won't. I really am sorry. I just couldn't stay in my room and all the other beds are full," she said. "Mrs. Bell wouldn't move me."

"Well, now that you've worried her half to death, I doubt she's more likely to listen," said Bobby.

"Maybe being there will hurt less tomorrow," said Ivy.

Bobby sat down on the couch. Ivy crawled into his lap. "I hope so, kidlet," he said. "I really hope so." She leaned against his chest and fell asleep while he stroked her hair. Bobby held her for almost an hour after he was sure she was asleep, watching the soft rise and fall of her chest and the gentle flutter of her eyelids during REM sleep.

Bobby made a decision as he sat there watching the little girl sleep in his arms. He wanted this in his life. He wanted her in his life. Everyday, not just Wednesdays. He stood and laid her gently on the couch, covering her with a blanket and tucking Bax in her arms. "Goodnight, kidlet," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Bobby went to his room and went to bed, but lay awake for hours pondering this new revelation.

Author's Note: As promised, more family involvement in this chapter. As well as some fun banter between the partners. You know how much I treasure reviews, so don't forget to leave one.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: Wow, chapter 30. I really hope you enjoy it.

Don't forget to support the "Size 13 Shoes" campaign. Details on my author profile.

I decided to write a series of Erotic CI oneshots. It's called "Tales of Erotica 2" in homage to VDO. The first tale is up, just check the M section. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 30

Bobby dropped Ivy off at the center on his way to work. He didn't tell her of his revelation the night before. It hadn't even really settled in his mind yet. It was such a new and interesting feeling.

Alex was waiting for him when he got there. "Good morning," she said. He handed her a cup of her favorite coffee.

"Morning," he said. "Got anything?"

"Yeah," she said. "We're expected at the ME's office. They finished Shyné's autopsy."

xxx

"You guys were right," said ME Rogers. "She was definitely dead before she was hung. The scrapes on her back were also post mortem." She showed the scrapes to Goren and Eames. "It looks like she was dragged. I believe she was dragged up the side of the building from the ground to the height where she was hanging when she was found."

"We thought she was killed in the bell tower," said Goren.

"I've seen the pictures and tested the blood spots from the bell tower," said Rogers. "There was defiantly a struggle there. I have blood from two different people, one of them Miss Butler." She waved a hand at Shyné's corpse. "If you bring me a sample from a suspect I can do a DNA match to the other blood. However, I don't think she was killed there and the injury to her neck indicates that she was not dropped nine feet from the bell tower with a rope around her neck."

"If she was killed there, but was lowered down to where we found her," said Eames. "Would that also be consistent with her injuries?"

"It would," said Rogers. "Though you'd expect the perp to just drop her."

Eames nodded in understanding.

"Also, she has mud on her shoes," said Rogers. "It's not a sample that can be matched to anywhere in the yard at the foster care center. It matches samples that have been found in the northern end of Riverside Park. Find out if she went there recently."

"On it," said Eames. She dialed Mrs. Bell and stepped off to the side.

"Tox-screen is clear," Rogers continued to Goren. "The bruising on her torso is fresh. They happened from an hour to just before her death. She was raped. There were fluids present. I sent them for a DNA comparison. His DNA is not in the system but he is the same person who bled in the bell tower."

Eames rejoined them. "Time of death?" she asked.

"Between three and four Friday morning," said Rogers. "Cause of death is a broken neck caused by blunt force trauma here." She pointed to a bruise on the right side of Shyné's neck. "She was beaten pretty badly. She had a ruptured spleen and deep tissue bruising on her abdomen. She was healthy otherwise. She didn't smoke or do any drugs. Though she reeked of clove cigarettes when she came in. Your rapist smoked them. The DNA of the semen matched the DNA on the cigarettes you pulled from the tower."

Bobby pulled out the cigarette he'd picked up when Ambrose Roberts dropped it. "Can you see if this smoker is a match?" he asked.

Rogers nodded, taking the evidence bag.

They thanked Rogers for her help and headed out. It was just after noon when they finished with the ME.

xxx

"Riverside Park?" Alex asked when they got back in their SUV. "Mrs. Bell said Shyné hadn't been to Riverside Park on her watch."

Bobby tilted his head to the side. "I'm hungry," he said. "Let's grab a burger or something. Then we can go to Riverside."

"Sounds good to me," she said. She drove down the street until she spotted a diner. They went inside.

"Hey Alex," Bobby said when they were settled and had placed their orders.

"Hmm?" she said, taking a sip of her water.

"I need to talk to you about something," he said. "And I need you to be honest with me, and not be nice because we're friends."

"Okay," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Do you think I could be a parent?" he asked.

The question caught her off guard. "Who'd you knock up?" she asked, only half kidding.

Bobby blinked. "No one," he said. "I mean Ivy. Do you think I could be a parent to Ivy?"

She sat back and studied his face. "She has you wrapped around her little finger," said Alex. "But she doesn't seem the type to take advantage of that. And if she was doing something dangerous, I'm sure you'd have no problem telling her. So yeah, I think you could be a parent to Ivy."

Bobby pressed his lips together until they turned white. "I want her to come live with me," he said. "I want to tuck her in at night and take care of her when she's sick and help her get into a good school."

Alex reached across the table to touch his hand. "That's a big decision, Bobby," she said. "But if it's what you want, then I'll do what I can to help you fight for it."

"Do you think I can handle it?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," she said. "I know you can."

"Thank you," he said.

xxx

It began to rain on the way to Riverside Park. Goren and Eames asked a few homeless people if they had seen anything unusual on Thursday night and showed around pictures of Shyné but they came up empty handed. They decided they had better come back when it wasn't raining. They might have better luck with out the rain

They headed back to the squad room to type up the interviews from Stuyvesant Foster Care Center and review them along with Logan and Wheeler.

Bobby listened to Wheeler's interview with Ivy.

"_Hello, Ivy," said Detective Megan Wheeler._

He could hear Ivy shift her weight forward in her chair._ "Hi," she said._

"_I'm going to record this interview," said Wheeler. "Is that okay?"_

"_Yes," said Ivy. There was a thunk as Wheeler set the digital recorder down on the table._

"_You knew the victim?" asked Wheeler._

"_She's my roommate. Shyné. She's my best friend," said Ivy._

"_Were you both in your room last night?"_

"_At bedtime, yes. Shyné snuck out around eleven."_

"_Had Shyné ever snuck out before?"_

"_She started sneaking out a few weeks ago to meet this boy at the center. His name is Aaron Marsen. She had a big crush on him. I thought it was weird that she snuck out last night."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Aaron ran away from the center three days ago," said Ivy. "He was gone when we all got up that morning."_

"_Do you think she was meeting Aaron last night?" asked Wheeler._

"_She didn't say she was. But she dressed like she did when she was. She put on the lip gloss I gave her for Christmas."_

"_Did Shyné ever talk about running away or talk about Aaron leaving?"_

"_No. She wouldn't have tried to run away. Shyné lived in a batch of foster homes. She used to say the center was the only place that ever felt like home. She seemed just as surprised as everyone else that Aaron was gone."_

"_Have you ever noticed anyone watching you all in the school yard? Did anyone ever pay special attention to Shyné?" asked Wheeler._

"_Last week there was this guy," said Ivy. "She talked to him at the gate for a while. He was tall with short dreadlocks."_

"_Could you describe him to a sketch artist?" asked Wheeler._

"_I can do better," said Ivy. "We were having lunch in sight of the outside security camera by the front door. He'd be on that tape."_

"Good call, Ivy," Bobby murmured.

"_What day was that?" asked Wheeler._

"_Last Thursday," said Ivy._

"_Was there anyone else?"_

"_Jimmy Jones' dad. Back before Thanksgiving he came to visit his son. Jimmy was Shyné's boyfriend. His dad said he wasn't allowed to go out with a black girl. He was really mean about it, too. Jimmy broke up with Shyné the next day."_

"_Do you know if Shyné had ever had sex?" asked Wheeler._

"_She hadn't," said Ivy. "She said she was saving herself until she aged out of the foster care system, at least. That was important to her."_

"_How old is Aaron?"_

"_Sixteen, I think."_

"_And Jimmy?" asked Wheeler._

"_He's only twelve."_

"_Can you think of anyone else who might want to hurt Shyné?" asked Wheeler._

"_No. She was nice. People liked her."_

"_Did Shyné ever do drugs?"_

"_No. Never."_

"_Do you know why Shyné went up to the bell tower?"_

"_We found the way up there a few months ago. It was our clubhouse. I'd go up there to read. No one knew we'd found the way up there, except Aaron. He would meet her up there."_

"_I'm going to ask you about this morning," said Wheeler. "Is that okay?"_

_Ivy gave a sad sigh that was loud enough for the recorder to pick up. "Okay. I'm ready."_

"_When you woke up this morning, where was Shyné?"_

"_She wasn't in our room. She never came back after she snuck out last night. I would have woken up."_

"_What woke you up this morning?"_

"_I heard Mrs. Bell, that's the director of the center, coming up the stairs."_

"_Why did you come downstairs?"_

"_When I realized Shyné wasn't there I thought she was going to get in trouble. If she got caught in the bell tower we'd never be able to go back up there, so I went to warn her while Mrs. Bell was waking up the younger girls."_

"_And that's when you found Shyné?"_

"_I saw her as soon as I walked outside. I don't remember the next few minutes. I screamed until I almost passed out."_

"_And just for the record, where were you last night?"_

"_In my room. All night."_

"_Can anyone confirm that?"_

"_Shyné was my only roommate. So no."_

"_Okay. Thank you, Ivy."_

"_I hope I was helpful."_

"_We might need to talk to you again at some point," said Wheeler._

"_That's fine," said Ivy. _The rest was dead air.

Bobby shut off the tape. Wheeler came in with two videotapes. "This is the security tape from last night and the one from the day Ivy said the man talked to Shyné," she said.

"Thank you," he said. "You were good with her."

Wheeler smiled at him and walked back to her desk.

Author's note: You know I live for reviews. Go ahead, make my day!


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: This chapter was tough to write. It's an emotional chapter for Bobby.

As always, don't forget to check out the Size 13 Shoes Campaign. And if you're not reading stories by Scripted Starlet, you're missing out.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 31

Bobby asked Eames to run the names of Jimmy Jones and his father through the system. Then he went back to the conference room.

Bobby put the tape of the night Shyné died in the VCR and began to watch.

No one came near the front of the center for most of the night. That was, unfortunately, all that the security system covered with video. There was one suspicious man sized shadow that Bobby wanted to get enhanced, but he didn't see anything else useful from that night.

Then he put in the tape of the day Shyné talked to the man at the gate. He grew enraged when he saw whom Shyné had been talking to. It was Ambrose Roberts, her father. He rushed back into the squad room. He looked around but Eames was nowhere in sight. He spotted Wheeler. "Where's Eames?" he asked.

"She went to pick up some files down at the records office," she told him.

He looked vexed. "I can't wait," he said. "Shyné was talking to her father two days before she died. He told Eames and me that he had not seen Shyné since his trial, seven years ago. I think he needs to come in for questioning."

"Sounds like he does," said Wheeler. "My partner is working on getting some juvenile records unsealed. I could go with you to pick up Mr. Roberts."

Bobby smiled a little. "Okay, let's go."

xxx

When Eames returned to Major Case she saw her partner in an interrogation room with Ambrose Roberts at the table. She headed into the observation room and found Wheeler inside, listening to the interrogation. Wheeler filled her in on Goren's discovery on the tape.

"I didn't do anything to Shyné," Roberts was saying. "I was home all night. Just ask Carine."

"You lied to us," said Goren. "You said you hadn't seen your daughter in years. That you didn't even know where she was. We have you on video talking to her outside of Stuyvesant Foster Care Center on Thursday, January 4th." Bobby cocked his head to the side. "You wanna try that again?"

"So I talked to her," said Roberts. "That doesn't mean I killed her. She's my kid. Wouldn't you want to talk to your kid?"

"I wouldn't end up in jail for beating the snot out of my kid," said Goren. "What did you talk to Shyné about?"

"I told her I was sorry," he said. "I asked how she was doing in foster care. I was high on Crystal Meth when I beat up my daughter. I'm clean now. I just wanted to see her. I didn't tell you because going near her violates my parole."

"It sure does," sneered Bobby. "And I'll be sure to let your parole officer know."

"That's bullshit man!" Roberts exclaimed. "I just went to make sure she's alright. My kid just died. You don't need to be a jackass." He looked saddened.

"You killed your daughter," growled Bobby. "You beat her. You raped her. And you killed her."

Roberts was horror struck. "I didn't," he shouted.

"What I can't figure out," Goren said, his voice cool and smooth. "Is why you raped her. Weren't you getting enough from Carine? I mean, she's a professional. What could that little girl have offered you that your whore couldn't provide?"

"I did not rape my daughter," Roberts shouted. "And you take back what you said about Carine!"

"We picked her up on assaulting a police officer yesterday," said Bobby. "And prostitution. Do you really think she's going to alibi you when she has legal troubles of her own?"

"I didn't do it," said Roberts. "I was home with Carine. Now, I'm done talking to you. I want my lawyer."

Bobby slammed his fist down on the table and stormed out of the room. Eames met him in front of the door. "Why'd you go after that guy alone?" she asked, an accusatory note in her voice.

"I didn't," he said. "Wheeler had my back. You were gone and I couldn't wait."

"You wanted to hit that guy," she said softly. "I could see it in your eyes."

"He did it, Eames," he said. "I know he did it."

"Whether he did it or not," she said. "You lose your temper and hit him, you'll get suspended or worse. You should have waited for me." She put her hand on his arm but he jerked away, heading for Ross' office. She stared after him.

Wheeler came up beside her. "He gets pretty worked up in investigations, doesn't he?" she asked.

"Wheeler, don't take this the wrong way," said Eames. "You should have called me. Putting my partner into an interview without me is playing with fire."

"I'm sorry," said Wheeler.

Alex had no time for her. She went back to reviewing files, angry at the whole situation.

xxx

The four detectives called it a night around nine.

At one AM Bobby's cell phone rang. It wasn't a number he recognized. "Goren," he answered.

"Mr. Goren," said a woman on the other end. "This is Andrea Bell, the head of Stuyvesant Foster Care Center."

"Mrs. Bell," said Bobby. "Is Ivy all right? What happened?" His fight or flight response kicked into high gear.

"She isn't all right," said Mrs. Bell. "But she will be. I'm at St. Vincent's hospital with her. Can you come here?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he said. He hung up the phone and dialed Alex.

"This better be good, Bobby," came her sleepy voice. She was still not happy about the events of the day.

"I need your help," he said. "I need a ride to St. Vincent's. Mrs. Bell is there with Ivy."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," she said. "I took the SUV home. I'll go lights and sirens."

"Thanks," he said. "I owe you."

xxx

Bobby and Alex rushed up to the St. Vincent's Hospital information desk a half hour later. "I need to find my niece," said Bobby. "Ivy Goren. She was brought in here from the Stuyvesant Foster Care Center."

The receptionist looked up the information on the computer. "She's been admitted," she said. "Pediatric. Seventh floor. Room 21 E."

Bobby took off toward the elevators. "Thank you," Alex said to the receptionist, and ran after her partner. The elevator doors opened just as she got there and they jumped on board.

Mrs. Bell was sitting pensively outside of her room when they got there. Bobby peered in the doorway. Ivy appeared to be asleep. He recoiled like he'd been hit when he noticed the padded restraints on her arms and legs. He turned to Mrs. Bell. "What the hell happened?" he asked desperately.

"They don't think she was trying to kill herself," said Mrs. Bell. "She was cutting. She's never done this before. I went up to check on her and found her bleeding all over her bed. I called an ambulance."

Bobby squeezed his eyes shut against the panic gripping his heart. "They sedated her?" he asked.

"She fought them when they were trying to clean the cuts," said Mrs. Bell. "The doctor says she wants to keep her in restraints until they can get her admitted for a 72 hour hold at Bellevue Psychiatric."

Bobby sat down hard in a chair and put his hands over his face. Alex could see the anguish in the position he held his body. He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Can I see her?" he asked.

Mrs. Bell nodded. "Please," she said.

Bobby went into Ivy's room. He sat down in the chair beside her bed. There were bandages on her right arm. Bobby reached out to touch her face. "Ivy," he breathed. She stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at him through a fog of medication. "Ivy," he said a little louder. "I'm here, kidlet. I'm right here."

Alex stood in the doorway. "Bobby, I'm going to call Ross," she said. "I'll make sure you have the day off tomorrow."

He looked at her. "Thank you," he said. "I'll call you."

She nodded and walked away.

He sat with Ivy until she fell asleep again. Then he went to talk to Mrs. Bell. "Who is her doctor?" he asked. "I want to talk to him."

"Her," said Mrs. Bell. "Dr. Carson."

"Mrs. Bell," he said.

"Yes?"

"I want to adopt Ivy," he said.

She nodded almost imperceptivity. "I could make a recommendation to child services," she said. "This complicates things, though. She just entered the category of special needs. Getting custody of her won't be easy."

"She's not psychotic," said Bobby. "My mother. She had schizophrenia. I know mental health."

Mrs. Bell looked sad. "Cutting is serious," she said. "As a ward of the state she has to be referred to psych services."

"Cutting is a symptom," said Bobby. "She's depressed. She feels out of control with her life. But she's not crazy. I want to talk to her doctor."

"Will you be here tonight?" she asked.

"I'm not planning on leaving," he said.

"I need to go back to the center," said Mrs. Bell. "I will be back in the morning. I'll bring you the application for custody."

"Thank you," he said. "I'm going to talk Dr. Carson. Then I'll sit with Ivy."

Author's note: Before anyone goes after me for having Ivy cut herself, I have a degree in Psychology and I do know what I'm talking about. Everything in my stories is extensively researched. (Except Rikers… ooops. We'll say that Rikers is catching overflow from another prison for now.)

You know I am the review girl. I need them to live. And I had a crappy day yesterday, so lets see if we can make today a better one. Thanks.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: I already know about parental rights, custody, and adoption. Here's today's chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 32

Bobby went to the nurse's station. "I'm Ivy Goren's uncle," he told the nurse. "I would like to speak to her doctor when she comes back."

"She should be making rounds here again in about a half hour," said the nurse. "If you stay with your niece, I'll make sure she knows you want to see her."

"Thank you," said Bobby. He went back to Ivy's room and sat by her bed. He watched the little girl try to roll over in her sleep and struggle against the restraints. He fought the temptation to free her. He didn't have the legal right to do it. He stroked her hair.

A short while later a young woman fresh out of med school came in. "I'm Dr. Carson," she said. "The nurse said you wanted to speak with me."

He stood. "Yes," he said. "I'm Ivy's uncle. I want you to take her out of the restraints and stop sedating her."

"With all due respect, sir," she said. "She had a psychotic break. She needs to be restrained until we can transfer her to Bellevue. You aren't a medical doctor and you don't have any legal rights to make medical decisions for her."

"I dealt with my schizophrenic mother for almost forty years," he said. "I have a psychology degree. Her best friend was murdered three days ago. She didn't have a psychotic break. She's depressed. She doesn't like strangers and cleaning the cuts probably hurt, which is why she fought you."

"You don't know whether she had a psychotic break or not," said the doctor. "You weren't here."

"I know Ivy," he said. "I also know that while she's under heavy sedation she can't talk to me. The best way to find out what's wrong is to let her talk. Take her off the sedation or I'll go to your superiors."

She scowled at him but pulled a bag off of Ivy's IV. "There," she said. "She starts to lose control again, she goes right back under."

"Thank you," said Bobby.

She left the room. Bobby bent and stroked Ivy's hair, waiting for her to wake up.

It was nearly a half hour later when she started to come out of the drug-induced trance. She couldn't see Bobby where he was sitting beside the bed. She thought she was alone. She tried to sit up but the restraints caught her. She panicked and started to struggle.

"Hey," said Bobby, standing up and putting his hands on hers. "Ivy."

She met his gaze, unclouded now. She stopped struggling. "Uncle Bobby," she said. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, sweetheart," he said. "The doctor sedated you, that's why you're disoriented. She also put you in those restraints. You need to stay calm or they'll sedate you again. Okay?"

She nodded.

"What happened, Ivy?" he asked. He ran a finger down her bandaged arm gently.

"Don't be mad," she said, tears seeping from the corners of her eyes.

He touched her face, stroking her cheek. "I'm not mad, kidlet. I'm worried," he said.

"I'm sorry," she whispered though her tears.

"Shhh," he breathed. "Everything's going to be all right. We're going to get through this."

She stretched her hand as far toward him as she could. He reached out and took her hand.

"I'm not crazy," she said softly.

"No, kidlet," he said. "You're not crazy. You're strong. You've been through so much and you've lost so many people. We're going to get you help to deal with your feelings in less destructive ways."

She squeezed his hand.

"Ivy, I want to ask you something," he said. She met his gaze. "Would you like to come live with me?"

She blinked, a small smile tugging at her lips. "You mean, forever? Not just for a couple weeks?"

"I want to adopt you," he said. "I want us to be a family. I want to know if you want that too."

"You really mean it?" she asked.

"I really mean it, kidlet," he said. "What do you say?"

"I'd like that," she said.

"I want to warn you," he said. "Mrs. Bell thinks it will be difficult for me to get custody. I intend to fight for it."

She tried again to sit up. "I want to hug you," she said.

He smiled sadly at her and stroked her hair. "Try to get some sleep, Ivy," he said. "I'm going to talk to the doctor again when she comes back and try to get you out of those restraints."

"Thank you, Uncle Bobby," she said.

xxx

"How's Goren doing?" Ross asked Eames when she came in the next morning.

"He's worried about his niece. She's not taking her friend's death well," she said. She turned to make eye contact with her captain. "He wants to adopt her."

"That's a big step," said the captain.

"An inevitable step," said Alex. "He loves that little girl more than anything."

"I'll look up the paperwork to have her added to his insurance," said Ross. "He'll need that, especially with her current state. She'll need counseling."

Alex nodded. "If you give me the papers, I'll take them to him. I'm going to go see him tonight."

"Okay," said Ross. "I will."

xxx

Logan and Wheeler went to re-interview Jimmy Jones at the foster care center, since Ivy had mentioned his father in her interview.

"Good morning, Jimmy," said Wheeler. "I'm Detective Wheeler and this is Detective Logan. We wanted to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

The little boy nodded shyly. "What's my dad done this time?" he asked.

"What makes you think we want to talk about your dad?" Mike asked gently.

"He's been in and out of jail my whole life," said Jimmy. "I'm in foster care because he never bothered to try to get me back lat time he got out."

"When was the last time you saw your dad?" asked Wheeler.

"He visited here the week before Thanksgiving," said Jimmy. "I haven't seen him sense. He didn't even call on Christmas."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Logan. "We heard he didn't like your girlfriend when he visited."

"He hit me when he met her. Shyné's black and he's a racist," he said. "I'm not. What he thinks doesn't matter."

"But you broke up with her the next day," said Mike.

Jimmy shook his head. "She broke up with me," he said. "She said she didn't want to see my dad hit me again because of her."

"Do you think your dad might have wanted to hurt Shyné?" asked Wheeler.

"No, I don't think so," said Jimmy. "He would have to care or have strong emotions for something like that, right? Not his thing. I was surprised he even visited."

"Thank you," said Wheeler. She and Logan stood to go.

"I miss her," said Jimmy. "I hope you find who did this. She's been my friend for years."

Mike nodded at him. "We'll do our best, kid," he said.

They stopped in the hallway. "We should still check out his dad," said Wheeler. "But I think it'll be a bust. I'm with Goren on this one. I think it was Roberts."

"Maybe," said Mike. "But we should cover all the bases."

Author's Note: Reviews are better than chocolate and snow-days. Don't forget to leave them.


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note: I'll put my review reminder up here because this one has an exciting ending and I don't want to detract from that. So review. You know it means the world to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The case is reaching a boiling point.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 33

"Excuse me, Detective Eames," said a small voice. Eames looked up from the paperwork she was working on to find the girl from the sewers standing next to her desk. She was wearing the scarf that Goren had given her.

"Hi," said Alex. "You can call me Alex. We were hoping you'd come in."

"I'm Jesse," she said. She kept looking around nervously. A police station was not her happiest environment.

Eames looked at her watch. "It's almost lunch time," she said. "Why don't I see if I can get us a meal voucher and we can go get something to eat?"

"O…okay," said the girl.

Alex went to Ross and returned a moment later with a meal voucher. "Let's go," she said.

When they were settled at a diner down the block, Alex spoke. "So, what did you come to tell me?" he asked.

"I wanted to warn you about Aaron," said Jesse, taking a sip of her coffee. "I ain't seen him in almost a year, like I said. I heard he got sent to juvee on a drug beef. He's a violent son of a bitch, though."

"You knew him well?" asked Alex.

She rolled up the right sleeve of her dirty shirt. There was a jagged scar running from her elbow to her wrist. "He wanted my territory, you know, in the pipes. I look out for some of the younger streets down there. Me and a couple other streets my age that ain't crack heads. Aaron pegged me for the leader and tried to take me out." She ran a finger down the scar. "This is his handy work."

"He leave you alone after that?" asked Eames.

"My friends pulled him off me and roughed him up," said Jesse. "He yelled out a lot of threats, but he left. One of my little girls was raped and murdered the next day. I know he did it. He bragged about it. But no one pays much attention when a little street winds up dead. Then he went up for drugs. I heard he's out, but I ain't seen him, like I said."

"Do you remember anything else about him?" Eames asked. "Any habits or mannerisms that might help us?"

"I don't know if it helps," said Jesse. "But the little punk smoked like a chimney. Smelly stuff. He always smoked cloves."

"Thank you, Jesse. The mission near 1PP will help you get warm clothes to any of your group who needs them," said Alex. She gave Jesse a card with the address. "We'll find him, Jesse. And if he can be connected to the little girl's murder, we'll make sure he's prosecuted for it."

They finished lunch and Jesse headed off toward the mission.

"She's one tough kid," said Alex told Ross later.

She filled him in on what she had said about Aaron.

"We need to find this kid, Aaron," said Ross. "He's either a witness or a murderer, and I'd like to see him go down for assaulting Jesse."

Alex nodded and then went to look for the case file about the little girl Jesse had told her about.

xxx

It turns out that Robert Jones had a good alibi, too. He was in the drunk tank at the One Six that night. Wheeler and Logan returned to the squad room. Logan got a call a little while later from Mrs. Bell. He relayed the information she gave him as soon as he was off.

"There is going to be a funeral for Shyné Butler tomorrow afternoon," said Mike. "I was thinking we should be in attendance. So many killers are stupid enough to show up to their victim's funeral."

Alex nodded. "Good idea, Mike. I'll get some more info on it and figure out the logistics of a surveillance net."

They spent the rest of the afternoon planning the logistics at the funeral.

xxx

Alex went to see Bobby at his apartment that night. "The girl from the sewer came by," she said, handing him the bag of Chinese food. He began to set the table. She filled him in on Aaron. "I pulled the file on the girl who Jesse thinks he killed. There was unidentified DNA. Rogers is running it."

"That's good," said Bobby, dishing out the food. "Thank you for covering for me."

Alex took a seat at the table. "No problem," she said. "How's Ivy?"

"She's doing better," he said. "They transferred her to Bellevue for psychiatric observation. Which is just going to tell them what I already know. She's depressed about Shyné's murder."

Alex nodded. "Ross got this paper work for you," she said, handing him the insurance paperwork. "It's to get Ivy on your insurance."

"Thank you," he said. "Mrs. Bell thinks it will be difficult for me to get custody. I think I need to hire a lawyer. I'm going to call my friend Jonathan. He's that child rights attorney who I got for the grandmother in the case where the mother blew up her kids because her husband was making her crazy. Hopefully he'll represent me, or at least recommend someone good for me."

"Shyné's funeral is tomorrow at one," said Alex. "We're planning a surveillance net."

Bobby bit his lip. "I need to make a call," he said. "I'll be right back." He stood and grabbed his cell phone.

He dialed the number for Ivy's doctor at Bellevue. "Dr. Williams," he said, "This is Robert Goren, Ivy's uncle. We met yesterday."

"Mr. Goren, what can I do for you?" asked the doctor.

"Ivy's best friend was murdered," said Bobby. "Ivy found the body."

"I know all of that," said Dr. Williams. "That's why she's here."

"Shyné's funeral is tomorrow," said Bobby. "I think it would be beneficial for Ivy to go. I realize she will still be under her 72-hour hold, then. Which is why I called you. I can pick her up, go to the funeral, and bring her back to you, with your permission."

"As long as she doesn't display any more symptoms of severe depression, then I have no problem with that," said the doctor. "She needs closure in the death of her friend. She should go to the funeral."

"Thank you," said Bobby. He returned to the table. "I'm going to the funeral, but I won't be working. I'm taking Ivy. I'll let Ross know."

"Okay," said Alex. "I'd like you to have an earpiece so we have contact with you in case something goes down." He nodded.

"I have to stop by the foster care center to drop off some paperwork tomorrow morning," he said. "There's a great coffee shop near there. I'll bring the coffee tomorrow."

She grinned. "Sounds good to me."

xxx

After Alex left Bobby called his friend the lawyer and filled him in on the whole situation. Jonathan Ryes agreed to represent him and promised to look into the case first thing in the morning.

xxx

Shyné's funeral was crowded. A group of foster children and staff from the Stuyvesant Foster Care Center was there, including Jimmy Jones and Mrs. Bell. Her case, reported as a hate crime, had made the news. Hundreds of people she'd never met showed up to mourn her loss.

Bobby and Ivy arrived early. They went up to the open casket to pay their respects. Ivy held tight to Bobby's hand as they peered at her lifeless friend. "You are my sister," she whispered. "I'll never forget you." Tears pricked at her eyes. She looked at Bobby. "It's still hard to believe she's gone. When I think about how I'll never see her again, it's like I have this weight, pressing on my chest."

Bobby led her away and they took their seats with Mrs. Bell and the other kids from Stuyvesant. He glanced around at the police officers positioned around the church. "Ivy, if you see Aaron, I want you to let me know," he said. "I'm wearing a radio. I can let the others know."

"Do you think he killed her?" Ivy asked softly.

"We don't know yet," said Bobby. "But we need to bring him in for questioning."

"Okay," she said.

"Bobby," Alex called into his earpiece radio. "Ambrose Roberts just showed up. He's sitting in the back."

"He might just be here to pay his respects," said Mike. "He is her father."

Bobby made a derisive sound, but said nothing.

Ambrose Roberts sat quietly in the back of the church. He could see the face of his child lying in her coffin, paler in death than in life. He knelt in front of the pew to pray.

"Unit one," Alex said into her radio. "Keep an eye on him. I want to know his movements. All units, keep in mind, we're still looking for Aaron Marsen."

The preacher began the service with a prayer. Ivy held Bobby's hand for the first part of the service.

"Alpha, this is unit four," Bobby heard over the radio. One of the undercover officers was reporting to Eames, who was in charge of the operation. "A suspicious looking young man just entered the building. Might be your guy. He has his hood up. I can't tell."

"Copy that, unit four," said Alex. "Mike, do you have a visual?"

"He just sat down a few rows up from me," said Logan. "I'll try to get a better look."

Mrs. Bell got up to speak. She talked of knowing Shyné and the things Shyné liked to do. Next, Jimmy Jones read a surprisingly touching poem he had written for his friend. They had been in foster care together for almost eight years.

"Guy is on the move," said Mike. "Goren, he's headed your way. I think he has a weapon."

"Bring him down," said Alex. Several officers moved toward the suspect, preparing to disarm him.

Aaron Marsen, for it was indeed Aaron Marsen, saw them coming. He pulled out his gun and grabbed the child he was nearest, holding the gun to her head. "Back off," he shouted. The cops stopped their advance. It all happened so fast. The row he'd been passing at the time was Bobby's and the child he grabbed…

…was Ivy.


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: Well, for one thing I want to apologize that the sequel to "Downward Spiral" is not done. It is still in progress and I am a little blocked on it, but I will finish it. It might take another week.

There was some glitch going on when I first posted my last chapter. That's okay, though. I think if all of fan fiction dot net works for a full week at a time, the apocalypse is here.

The size 13 shoes campaign needs your help. See my profile for the website. Criminal Intent fans unite!

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 34

Several children screamed at the sight of the gun. Alex, who'd watched the scene unfold with mounting horror, took action. "All units," she barked into her radio. "Get the extra people out of here. Mike, call for back up."

Aaron wrapped one arm around Ivy's waist and with the other held the gun to her head. He picked her up and backed toward the pulpit. "You come any closer and I'll kill her," he said.

Bobby stood up. "Aaron," he said softly. "Let her go."

The young man glanced his way. "Don't say my name like you know me," he shouted. "You don't."

Other police officers were ushering people out of the service, directing them not to panic. The back pews were clearing quickly. Ambrose Roberts was forgotten.

Bobby took a step toward Aaron, holding his hands up to show him he was unarmed. "You don't want to do this," he said.

"Shut up," Aaron screamed. He reached the dais and got his back against the altar, holding Ivy like a shield.

Ivy looked terrified but she didn't scream. She didn't move. She met her Uncle's worried gaze.

Panic was erupting as everyone realized what was going on. "All units," Alex called. "Get these civilians out of here."

"Talk to me," Bobby said gently. "What do you want, Aaron? How can we end this peacefully?"

"Get out of here," yelled Aaron. "Get everyone out of here."

"My partner is working on that," Bobby said, soothingly. Indeed, the gallery was clearing out. Bobby stepped up to the dais. Jimmy Jones was still up there from reciting his poem. He stood frozen in terror, gripping the pulpit. Bobby reached him and grabbed his arm. He pulled the boy behind him, keeping himself carefully in front of the child. He gave him a shove in the direction of the other cops.

"Why don't we sit down?" suggested Bobby. "We can talk about this. Come on Aaron, how 'bout it?" He smiled friendlily at the boy and tilted his head.

The boy watched him warily. Bobby held his hands up and began to sit down. Aaron set Ivy on her feet and started to sink. She tried to run. "Stupid little bitch," he shouted, grabbing her long hair and yanking her back. "I killed Shyné, and I liked her. Don't think I won't shoot you."

Ivy wailed, fearfully. "Shut up!" he screamed. She bit off her scream and kept her lips held tightly closed, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't be scared Ivy," said Bobby. The timbre of command in his voice seemed to soothe her. "It's going to be okay, kidlet. I promise."

Aaron forced the girl down and sat beside her, gripping her arm tightly and keeping the gun to her head.

"You okay, Bobby?" Eames asked in his headset.

He nodded, knowing she could see him. "Let's talk, Aaron," he said.

"What do you want to talk about, fatso?" Aaron asked.

Bobby chuckled at the name. "Fatso? I like that. You can call me that, if you want to," he said.

"Whatever," said Aaron.

"Let's talk about what you want from this situation," said Bobby.

"What do you mean 'what do I want?"'

"Well, you've got a hostage, so now we negotiate," said Bobby. "You must want something. A plane maybe? Or a helicopter? You could escape to the Bahamas with those."

"I don't like heights," said Aaron. "A car. I want a car."

"But what kind of car?" asked Bobby. "You have the upper hand here. If you're going to ask for a car, it ought to be a sweet car."

"That makes sense," said Aaron. He thought for a minute. "What kind of car would you choose?"

"Me?" Bobby smiled. "I'd choose a 1964 Porsche 904 Carrera GTS. That's just about the finest car ever made. But there are only a hundred of them, so it's probably not something we can get a hold of fast. You'll want something nice but easier to get so you can escape sooner."

"Huh," said Aaron. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"A DeLorean would probably also be out of the question," said Eames. She was a few feet behind Bobby. "Hey there, Aaron. You mind if I sit in on your conversation?"

"Leave your gun over there on the ground," said the boy.

Alex knelt and placed her gun on the ground, pulling out the clip as she did so. She tossed the clip aside. "Okay," she said. "I'm going to come sit near my partner."

Aaron watched her. She held her hands where he could see them and climbed the steps to the dais. She sat down a few feet from Bobby. "Hi Ivy," she said. "How are you doing, Sweetheart?"

Ivy took a shuddering breath. "I'm o…okay, Alex," she said.

"Stay strong, baby girl," said Alex. Ivy bit her lip but nodded almost imperceptibly.

"What about a Ferrari or something?" said Aaron.

"Now you're talking," said Bobby. "We could get you a Ferrari. Get on that, would you Mike."

"Sure thing, Bobby," said Logan. He took out his cell phone and walked back toward the back of the church.

"Are you hungry?" Bobby asked. "We could get some food in here."

"Ooh, I am," said Alex. "I could really go for some pizza. How about you, Aaron? What would you like to eat?"

He thought about it. "Pizza sounds pretty good," he said. "I guess we could eat while we wait for the car."

"Yeah," said Bobby. "Yeah. What do you like on your pizza, Aaron?"

"Mushrooms," he said. "And pineapple. Extra cheese."

"You heard the man," said Bobby. "Let's get a pizza in here. Wheeler, you call it in."

"You got it, Goren," said Megan Wheeler. She dialed a pizza place and placed the order.

"There we go," said Bobby. "Can we get you anything else? How about a beer?"

"Heineken," he said. "Make it a six pack. They better be cold."

"Can one of you gentlemen run down the street to the bodega to get this man some beer?" Alex asked the gathered police officers.

One nodded and headed out of the church.

"We're going to have a regular party in here," said Bobby. "Pizza and beer. Nice."

It didn't take very long for the cop to return with the beer. He brought it past Shyné's coffin and handed the six-pack to Bobby. Afterwards he retreated back to the rest of the group.

Bobby pulled out one of the beers and tried the top. "Damn," he said. "Anyone got a bottle opener?"

"I have one," said Alex. She took her key ring out of her pocket. There was a bottle opener on it. She handed it to Bobby.

He popped the top and leaned toward Aaron, holding out the beer. "If you move, I'll kill you," he said to Ivy. He let go of her arm and held his hand out for the beer.

Ivy eyed the gun still pressed to her temple warily.

"How is it?" Bobby asked.

Aaron took a long drink of the beer. "It's good," he said. "You can have one if you want."

"Thanks for the offer," said Bobby. "I've never much cared for Heinekens."

"More for me, then," said Aaron. He took another long swig. The gun wavered slightly, but he readjusted. "How long did they say that pizza was going to be?"

"About twenty minutes," said Wheeler. "It's been ten."

"They better be on time," Aaron growled. He chugged the rest of the beer.

"You want another one?" Alex asked.

Aaron nodded. Bobby popped the cap on another beer and held it out to the boy. He tossed his empty one away and took the one Bobby held out.

"It could take a day or more to get him a car," Mike whispered into the radio. "I assume you have a plan and this little twerp is never going to get as far as a Ferrari. Tilt your head to your left if I'm right Goren."

Bobby tilted his head left. "I'll just make sure you guys get whatever else you need," Mike said into the radio.

"So where are you going to go in your Ferrari?" asked Alex.

"South," said Aaron. "I don't like the cold. Maybe Florida. If I going to live on the street, I should at least do it in South Beach."

"Not too bright, is he?" Mike said over the radio. "Telling his escape plans to the cops."

"Why should you live on the street?" asked Bobby. "You're still holding all the cards here. Man if I were you, I tell ya, I would…"

"Bobby, stop giving him ideas," Alex chastised.

"What would you do?" Aaron asked, shooting a glare at Alex.

"Me?" Bobby smiled. "I'd ask for money and lots of it. Enough to retire to some cushy little island in the Florida Keys where gorgeous women wearing fig leaves and nothing else would feed me grapes and serve me mimosas."

"Fig leaves?" Wheeler snickered into the radio. She and Mike looked at each other with looks of bemusement.

"Fig leaves?" asked Alex. "If you had the money, why not just get them to walk around naked?"

"The fig leaves add that tantalizing bit of mystery, which is much sexier than nudity," said Bobby. "Am I right, Aaron?"

Aaron smiled a little. "I don't know man," he said. "I think I'd enjoy watching them walk around naked."

"Pizza's here," said Wheeler. "I'll bring it in as soon as I pay for it." She hurried out of the church.

"Bobby, we've got tasteless diuretics," Mike whispered into the radio. "Tilt your head right if you want us to put them on the pizza."

Bobby rubbed his hands together. "Mmm," he said. "Pizza." He tilted his head slightly to the right.

"How much money you think I'd need?" Aaron asked, taking a long swig of his beer.

"Oh, at least a hundred million," said Bobby. "That could take us a couple days to round up, but it would be worth it."

"While you wait you get to eat and drink on us," said Alex.

"How long you think it would take to get a billion?" Aaron asked.

"Too long," said Bobby. "And that's too much. You get that much and you're traceable. You want to be able to hide."

Aaron looked thoughtful. "All right," he said. "A hundred million."

"Smart man," said Bobby.

Author's Note: Far from being a criminal mastermind ain't he? As always, reviews rock my world. Thanks for reading.


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: More of the interrogation/ hostage situation. Go get 'em Bobby!

I'm still working on the sequel to "Downward Spiral." I'm just not satisfied with it yet, and it needs to be good to follow that. I am sorry about the delay.

Where did you put the Size 13 Shoes link today?

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 35

Wheeler returned with the pizza. "Here you go," she said, bringing it up to the dais and handing it to Alex.

"Smells good," Alex said as Wheeler retreated. "Here." She handed the pizza box over to Aaron.

He readjusted the grip on his gun. He changed the hand he held the gun with and flexed the now cramped one that had held the gun on Ivy for the past thirty minutes. "You have handcuffs, right?" he asked.

"Yes," said Bobby.

"Give them to me," said Aaron. Bobby tossed the cuffs to Aaron. He snapped one cuff around Ivy's right wrist, the other around a bracket on the altar. He set the gun down beside himself on the side opposite Ivy. "If anyone tries anything, I'll shoot her," he said. "So don't make any sudden moves."

"I have a clear shot," one of the officers said softly into his radio. "Do you want me to take it?"

Bobby shook his head slowly.

Aaron opened the pizza box and took a piece of pizza, munching away.

"Is it good?" Bobby asked. He noticed the boy's beer was almost empty. He popped the top on another one and passed it to him.

"Pizza's not bad," he said. He finished the first slice and took the beer from Bobby. He drank a few gulps, and set it down. He began to eat another piece of pizza. "You want some?"

"I'm not hungry," said Bobby.

Aaron looked expectantly at Alex. She shook her head. "I don't like pineapple on my pizza," she said.

"You mind if I ask you something, Aaron?" asked Bobby.

"You just did, dumb ass," said Aaron. "But go ahead."

"Why'd you do it, man?" asked Bobby. "You said you liked Shyné. Why'd you kill her?"

"I suppose we got time for a story," said Aaron.

Alex and Bobby nodded.

"I did like Shyné," he said. "Smart girl. And a fine piece of ass. Not that she put out. That always bothered me. We'd have had some really good times up in the bell tower if she had, you know what I mean?"

Ivy paled and looked at the handcuffs. Bobby nodded, keeping Aaron's attention.

"She met me in the bell tower that night," he said. "Just like she promised. She said she wanted to come with me. She promised. Then she said she didn't want to leave the stupid center." He glanced at Ivy. "She didn't want to leave you," he said scathingly. "I had a deal going down in Riverside Park. I… uh… persuaded her to come with me. I took care of my business and I asked her if she wanted to go back to my place. I have a hideout in an old building."

"What happened then?" asked Bobby.

"She said she just wanted to go back to the center," he said. "I offered to walk her home. I thought I could talk some sense into her on the way. We went back into the yard. I asked her again to come with me, but she kept insisting the center was her home. We went up to the bell tower. We had sex. She didn't want to at first but I made her like it. Virgins are the best. She was so tight."

Ivy grimaced, shutting her eyes tightly. A few tears leaked down her face. Bobby fought to remain unaffected by his niece and the story.

"I didn't mean to kill her," Aaron said, with no more affect than when he had told them what he wanted on his pizza. "She just stopped fighting. I didn't even realize she was dead at first."

"Why'd you hang her up?" asked Alex.

"I was going to lower her all the way from the bell tower," he said. "You know, find somewhere to dump the body. Then the rope got stuck. I tugged at it. But then I thought I heard someone coming, so I left."

"That's smart," Bobby said soothingly. "You liked her. That's why you came to her funeral."

"That's right," said Aaron. "Then those fucking cops tried to jump me." Bobby handed him his fourth beer and he drank it.

"Damn," said Aaron. "I need to take a leak." He looked from Alex to Bobby, then glanced at the restroom off to the left. "You," he said, picking up the gun and gesturing at Alex. "What's your name?"

"Alex," she said.

"Come here," he said. She stood up slowly and moved toward him. "You're going to hold my place," he said. "Make sure your guys don't try anything." She nodded. "Don't try anything stupid," he said. "Or I'll kill the girl when I come back." He tucked the gun in the back of his pants and headed for the restroom.

The second the bathroom door shut Bobby was up like a shot. He had the handcuff keys in his hand. He knelt before his quivering niece and set to work unlocking the cuff around her wrist. Mike and a group of other officers drew their weapons and invaded the men's room.

As soon as she was free Ivy leapt into Bobby's open arms, whimpering. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her at dead run toward the exit.

xxx

Mike and Wheeler were leading the pack into the men's room, wearing bulletproof vests. Their weapons were drawn at the ready. Aaron was standing in front of a urinal, his gun still tucked in the back of his pants.

"You really aren't the brightest crayon in the box, are you Aaron?" Mike said lightly. "Put your hands up."

Wheeler moved closer to the boy, pulling the gun from the back of his pants and handing it off to another officer. "Aaron Marsen," she said. "You have the right to remain silent." She dragged his hands behind his back and put the cuffs on him. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have an attorney present at any questioning. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you at the expense of the state."

"Let's go kid," said Mike, taking hold of Aaron's arm and pushing him toward the bathroom door.

Aaron was the first one through the door, closely followed by Logan and Wheeler. Shots rang out. Bang! Bang! Bang!

Author's Note: I do so love reviews. Send me one to cherish.


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: I'm home sick today. Bad for me, good for you. I'm bored and I felt like updating, so you guys get to find out what went down with the Bang. Bang. Bang a day early. Next update will probably be Thursday if I think enough people are up to date. Otherwise, Friday. Maybe both. We'll see. Enjoy the chapter.

Oh, and in a bizarre fit of boredom this morning I did a statistical analysis on a random sample of CI oneshots and determined that CI oneshots on this site average 8 reviews with a standard deviation of 6. The practical upshot of all this is a C2 I created that will only contain stories that fall in the top 2.5 percent in review volume. It's called CI Bellcurve blowing oneshots. Check it out. I am working on cataloguing. Any oneshot that has 20 or more reviews makes the cut.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 36

Alex had picked back up her gun and was reinserting the clip. She turned at the sound of the shots. Ambrose Roberts stood in front of the dais, in front of his child in her coffin, a gun in his hand.

Things seemed to go in slow motion for Mike Logan. The prisoner he was guiding through the bathroom door jerked violently as two bullets ripped through his chest. Aaron Marsen fell forward, his blood seeping out all over the floor. His life seeping away with it. Logan knelt and felt the boy for a pulse.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands up," Alex shouted at Mr. Roberts. He let the gun slip from his fingers and he raised his hands.

"He's dead, Wheeler," said Mike. He turned toward his young partner. "Wheeler?"

She was sprawled on the floor where she'd fallen back into the men's room. Blood was seeping out of her side. The third bullet had missed Aaron and hit Megan Wheeler just below her bulletproof vest.

"Call a bus," Mike shouted at the top of his lungs. "Wheeler's been hit!"

An officer near him called for the ambulance. Mike knelt beside his partner. She looked blearily up at him. He tried to find the clasp for her vest. When it didn't immediately present its self he took out his pocketknife and began cutting though the straps. "Stay with me, freckles," he yelled. He tore the vest away. He ripped the sleeves off his shirt and balled them up. He clamped the wad over the bullet wound, holding it in place with one of his long hands.

He slid his other hand gently beneath her head, trying to give her a better pillow than the cold floor of the men's room. "Talk to me, Wheeler," he commanded.

"It hurts," she managed to gasp out.

"I know honey," he said. "Bus is on the way. You're gonna be fine."

"Why'd you do it?" Alex asked, jerking Ambrose Roberts toward another officer.

"He killed my little girl," he said.

"Read him his rights," she commanded the other officer. Then she sprinted toward the men's room.

"How bad?" she asked, kneeling beside Mike.

"Depends on what it hit," said Mike. "The gut is a bad place to get shot. She's losing blood fast."

Wheeler moaned slightly. "Megan," said Alex. "You're going to be okay, you hear me?"

Wheeler's eyes began to roll back into her head, her eyelids drooping shut. "Stay with me, Wheeler," Mike shouted. "I'm not losing another partner this way, you hear me! Open your eyes."

An officer held open the door as paramedics rushed in with a backboard. "How hard did she fall?" one of the paramedics asked, taking over for Mike putting pressure on the bullet wound.

"She fell backwards when she was hit," said Mike.

"Put a neck brace on her," the paramedic said to his colleagues. "Let's get her out of here. She needs surgery. Call ahead to St. Vincent's. Tell them to have an OR ready."

They hoisted Megan Wheeler on the back brace and headed for the exit. Mike jogged after them. "Can I ride with you? She's my partner." The paramedics agreed.

xxx

Alex met Bobby and Ivy outside.

"Is Wheeler okay?" he asked. "How bad was she hit?" Ivy was clinging to his arm.

"She took one to the gut, just below her vest," said Alex. "She's being taken to St. Vincent's. Aaron's DOA."

"Roberts was the shooter?" he asked. He'd missed the shooting but he'd seen Roberts ushered into a police car.

"Yeah," said Alex. "He said he did it because Aaron killed Shyné. I think Wheeler got hit by accident." She knelt down to Ivy so she could look her right in the eye. "You were very brave," she said, reaching out to stroke Ivy's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"My stomach's upset," said Ivy. "I… I'm trying not to throw up."

"Let's see if we can't find you some water," said Alex. "I'll be right back." She went to the bodega across the street and bought Ivy a bottle of water. She returned and gave it to her.

"I… I don't want to go back to Belleview," Ivy said sadly. "I want to stay with you." She buried her face against Bobby's midsection. He kept an arm around her.

"I want you to stay with me, too," he said. After the events of the day, he didn't want to let Ivy out of his sight, much less relinquish her back to the state mental health authority. "Ivy, stay with Alex for just a minute. I'm going to call my lawyer."

Ivy reluctantly let go of her uncle. He went off to the side where it wasn't a bustling hub of police officers. "Let's go sit on the steps," Alex suggested. Ivy nodded and followed her uncle's partner to the church steps to sit down.

"Hello," Bobby said into his phone. "This is Robert Goren. I need to speak with Jonathan Ryes please. It's urgent."

"Bobby?" Jonathan Ryes came on the line. "What's happened? My secretary said it was urgent."

"I took my niece to the funeral I told you about this morning," said Bobby. "I don't know if you've seen the news about the hostage situation that took place there."

"Oh, shit, that was you?"

"Ivy was the hostage," he said. "My partner and I, along with our backup, managed to talk the guy down. But Ivy is pretty shaken up. She doesn't want to go back to Belleview, and frankly I'm not ready to let her out of my sight. It's been a really tough day. Is there anything I can do to bring Ivy home with me tonight?"

"I could try to file for emergency temporary custody for you," said the lawyer. "But I'm going to be honest with you. You aren't her parent and the state isn't abusing her. You don't have much of a case to grant you immediate custody."

"Isn't there something we can do? Sending her back to Belleview is not in her best interest. She's had a terrifying ordeal and she needs emotional support," said Bobby.

"I can contact the social worker assigned to Ivy's case," said Jonathan. "She might grant you temporary custody, in light of the circumstances. If that doesn't work we can try to get a judge to assign Ivy a guardian ad liedum, who will decide what's in Ivy's best interest."

"So there's hope?"

"A little," she said. "Your biggest problem is that your niece isn't up for adoption. Your brother retains parental rights."

"Can he sign them away?" Bobby asked. "Can he give them to me?"

"He can, but the state will still investigate to make sure you are a fit guardian for Ivy," said Jonathan. "And if he gives up his parental rights, it will be difficult for him to get them back. You have other options, albeit more difficult and time-consuming ones. He may not want to relinquish his rights."

"Fair enough," said Bobby. "What are the odds I can take her home with me tonight?"

"I'm going to be honest with you," said the lawyer. "It's not going to happen. You have to take her back to Belleview. Compliance with the state's wishes will improve your chances of getting custody. Fight them and you'll be blacklisted."

"I understand," he said, sounding none too happy about it.

"She'll be living with you before you know it," Jonathan soothed.

"I hope so," he said. "Thank you for your help. I'll see you Friday about the paperwork we discussed."

"Bye, Bobby," he said.

He hung up the phone and gazed sadly at the little girl sitting with his partner. His instincts all said to keep her with him. Keep her safe. He hated that he had to take her back to the hospital. He walked back to where his partner and his niece were waiting on the steps of the church.

Ivy stood up when he came over to them. "Can I go home with you?" she asked. The hope that filled her eyes crushed something inside of him. She could tell by the look on his face that the answer wasn't yes. Her face fell.

"I'm sorry, kidlet," he said. "If I were to fight the state's wishes and break policies… it might keep them from ever letting me get custody of you. I… I have to take you back to Belleview tonight."

Ivy didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his chest. He draped his arms around her shoulders and held her close.

"I'm going to head over to St. Vincent's to check on Wheeler," said Alex. "I need to call Ross and make sure he knows where she is."

Bobby nodded. She laid a hand on his arm for a moment. "Bye, Ivy," she said. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Alex," said Ivy.

Authors note: Poor kid. As always, reviews are highly appreciated. You guys rock.


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: I decided yesterday's update was a bonus. Here's the usual Wednesday update. Next one will be Friday afternoon, barring an act of God. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Friday's chapter is my very favorite so be sure to check back for it.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 37

Wheeler was still in surgery when Alex got to the hospital. She'd called Carolyn Barek on the way to the hospital and apprised her of the situation. She found Mike pacing the surgical waiting room. Captain Ross got there soon after.

"Any word?" he asked.

"Nothing yet, sir," said Alex. "The nurse I spoke to said the surgery should be over soon if there aren't any complications."

Just then a doctor came from down the surgery corridor. Logan rushed to meet him. "How is she?" he asked.

"We managed to repair the damage," he said. "She's in the recovery room. She'll be fine. We'll keep her a couple of days to make sure she's good and stable. She should be back on her feet in no time."

Mike let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Thank god," he said. "Can I see her?"

"She'll be taken to a private room after she comes out of the anesthesia. You may all visit her then. Just make sure she takes it easy," said the doctor.

Ross nodded and smiled. "We will. Thank you, doctor."

xxx

Bobby and Ivy got back to Bellevue just before six o'clock that evening. He held her hand as they walked down the corridor to the pediatric psychology ward. "I don't like it here," she said, softly. Down the hall she could hear another child in hysterics. "I'm not crazy."

"I know, kidlet," he said. "But it's just for one more night. You'll be released back to the foster care center tomorrow evening."

She nodded quietly. "I wish I could go home with you," she said. "Or maybe to visit Grandma Annie and Papa Johnny."

Bobby pulled her up short and hugged her. "I wish that too," he said softly. "More than anything."

When he turned her over into the care of the nursing staff on the ward he kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, kidlet," he said.

"Bye," she said. He watched a tear cut a trail from her eye. He turned and fled, his heart feeling like it was being squeezed in a fist. When he got to the car he punched the door of the police SUV hard enough to leave a small ding.

He slumped against the car, running a hand over his face. He took out his cell phone and called Jonathan Ryes.

"Can you get me the papers I'd need for Richard to sign over his parental rights to me?" he asked. "I'm going to Rikers tonight."

xxx

Megan Wheeler blinked her eyes against the bright light of her hospital room. "Hey there, partner," said Mike. She met his worried gaze. "How're you feeling?"

She tried to sit up a little and winced. Ross put a hand behind her shoulder and helped her adjust her pillows. "Thank you," she said. "I feel like I've been hit by a steamroller."

Alex chuckled lightly.

"The doctors say you're going to be fine, freckles," said Mike. She cocked an eyebrow at the nickname, but smiled at him.

"They're going to keep you for a few days," said Ross. "You want me to call your mom?" Wheeler's mother was in a hospice for ovarian cancer.

"Tell her I'm okay," she said. "I'll visit her as soon as I get out." Ross nodded. "What happened at the church?"

"Roberts shot Aaron when we were bringing him out of the bathroom," said Mike. "One of the bullets missed and hit you."

"How's Aaron?" she asked.

"DOA," said Alex. "He took two to the chest."

Wheeler grimaced. "How's Goren's niece?"

"Shaken up, but not too bad," said Alex. "Bobby's gone to take her back now."

Alex said goodbye and Ross gave Wheeler a hug before leaving. Mike sat and talked with her until she got sleepy and sat by her bed while she slept.

xxx

"Bobby?" Richard was surprised when the guards told him he had a visitor at nine o'clock at night. He was even more surprised to see it was his brother.

"I need your help," Bobby said stiffly. "I want to get custody of Ivy."

Richard's eyebrows rose. He took a seat across from his brother. "She's a great kid, isn't she?"

"Have you been watching the news recently?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," said Richard, not really following where this was going.

"The girl who was killed at Stuyvesant Foster Care Center," said Bobby. "You heard about that?" Richard nodded. "That was Shyné, Ivy's best friend." Richard paled. "Ivy found the body."

"Damn. Poor kid. How's she doing?"

"She's having trouble coping. A couple of days ago she cut herself with a razor," said Bobby. "She was sent to Bellevue on a 72 hour hold."

Richard took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You've seen her? Is she okay?"

"She's depressed, but she's okay," said Bobby. "Today I took her to Shyné's funeral. Did you hear about the hostage situation?"

"Yes."

"Ivy was the hostage."

Richard felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"She's shaken up, but she's not hurt," said Bobby. Richard breathed a sigh of relief. "But I was required by law to take her back to Bellevue, when all I wanted was to take her home and keep her safe."

"So she's with strangers?" asked Richard. "She doesn't like strangers. After that kind of trauma…"

"That's why I'm here," said Bobby. "I've hired a lawyer. I'm trying to get legal custody of Ivy. She would come live with me."

"You really love her," Richard observed.

"Yes," said Bobby. "Now, I need your help. If you sign these forms you can transfer your parental rights to me. It could mean the difference between it taking days or months in getting custody of Ivy."

"What will it mean if I give up my parental rights?" Richard asked. "I'll be eligible for parole in a couple of years, and knowing I can be with my daughter again is the thing that keeps me going in here."

"You would be severing all rights to her," said Bobby.

"I don't want that," said Richard.

"I'm not going to hide her from you, Richie," said Bobby. "I'll bring her here to visit twice a month. And I won't fight your petitions for custody when you get out. Ivy needs stability and support right now, and she's not getting it where she is. For her sake, please, sign the papers."

"You're asking me to give away my child," said Richard. "What would she think of that? She might think I don't want her."

"Ivy's a smart girl," said Bobby. "She'll understand. I'll talk to her about it."

"What if I don't sign the papers? What then?" Richard asked.

Bobby sighed. "Then I have a costly legal battle ahead of me," he said. "More stress for me. More stress for Ivy. It could be months before she can come home with me. Months where she'll be faced with constant reminders that her best friend isn't there."

"She wants to live with you? You've talked to her about this?"

"She begged me not to take her back to Bellevue. She wants to live with me," said Bobby.

Richard looked pensive. He wrung his hands. "I have your word you won't keep her from me?"

"You have my word," said Bobby.

Richard closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He blew it out slowly. "Where do I sign?"

xxx

"Hey," said Barek softly as she came into Wheeler's room. The younger woman was sound asleep and Mike was sitting in a chair by her bed.

"You didn't have to come," he said, unable to hide his surprise.

She ruffled his hair. "I wanted to," she said. "I know about your other partners. I thought you might want the company."

He rolled his eyes but took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"How's she doing?" asked Carolyn.

"She's going to be just fine," he said. He tugged her into a seated position on his lap. "Thank you for coming," he whispered against her neck. She smiled as he put his arms around her. They sat there together quietly, sharing the room's only chair.

xxx

"Ross," the captain answered the phone. It was after ten at night.

"Captain, it's Goren," said Bobby. "I know it's short notice but I have a favor to ask of you. I need some time off to petition the court for custody of my niece."

"How long?" Ross asked.

"I'm not sure. A week. Maybe a little more," said Bobby. "I promise to keep you posted."

"Let me know if I can write you a recommendation or anything," said Ross, surprising Bobby. He'd been through his share of custody hearings after his divorce. "Keep me in the loop."

"Thank you, sir," he said. "I will."

xxx

Bobby went to Jonathan Ryes' office the next morning. He waited while Ryes finished up with another client, fidgeting a little. The lawyer came out when he was through. "Bobby? Your appointment wasn't until tomorrow, I thought. I take it your brother signed the papers?"

Bobby nodded. "I also have a written recommendation from Mrs. Bell at the Stuyvesant Foster Care Center. What's the next step?"

"I'll call and find out when we can meet with Ivy's social worker," said Jonathan. "I'm free this afternoon if she's available."

"Thank you," said Bobby. "I really appreciate what you're doing for me and my niece."

"I'm glad to do it," he said. "I like seeing happy endings." Bobby smiled. Jonathan went back into his office and called Ivy's social worker. He returned a few minutes later.

"Shauna Maxi is Ivy's case worker," said Jonathan. "She can meet with us at four in my office. She'll want to see your apartment afterwards and she'll probably question you at length. She'll take her recommendations to the judge and we'll meet with the judge on Wednesday afternoon for her ruling."

"Thank you," said Bobby. "I'll see you at four."

He rushed home to make sure everything was ready for inspection.

Author's Note: As always, I live for reviews. How was the case as a whole? Did it work? Did it keep you guessing? Thanks for reading.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note: I want to share something exciting with you. In 28 more reviews, this story will be the most reviewed CI fan fiction ever on ff dot net. When I started this I never imagined it would be so well received. The number to beat is 619 and we're so close I can taste it. So even if you don't usually review, this would be an especially fun time to start.

My websites are down for the moment while I switch to a new domain. Hopefully soon they will be better than ever.

This is my favorite chapter. I really hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 38

Shauna Maxi was shrewd, pinch-faced looking woman of about fifty. She was tall and rail thin, her eyes large and hawk-like. She surveyed Bobby as she entered his lawyer's office.

Robert Goren was dressed for success. He was wearing his best suit, complete with a tie he considered lucky because it had been a birthday gift from his partner. He'd shaved just before he left to come to his lawyer's office. His graying curls were trimmed and neatly combed. He smiled his most charming smile at the social worker.

"You must be Mrs. Maxi," said Bobby, holding his hand out for the woman to shake. "I'm Robert Goren, Ivy's uncle."

"Ms.," said Shauna Maxi stiffly. She ignored his hand.

"I'm sorry for my confusion," he said, a touch put off by her coldness.

"Do you smoke, Mr. Goren?" she asked, beginning the questioning right away.

"I used to," he said, taking his seat. "Now I don't unless I'm undercover on a case."

"Do you drink?"

"Socially," he said. "I haven't been really drunk since I got out of the military."

"And when was that?"

"A few months shy of fifteen years," he said.

"Do you use any illegal drugs?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"No, ma'am," he said. "I don't."

"I see that you are not married," she said. "Do you often bring women home?"

Bobby blushed. "No, I… I wouldn't say often."

"What would you say, Mr. Goren?"

"Rarely. Maybe once or twice every six months. I'll stop completely if you want me to," he said. She wrote down some notes.

She gave him a hard look. "Your job keeps you away from home a lot," said Ms. Maxi. "Who would look after Ivy when you work late?"

"First of all, I will be cutting back on my hours and bringing my paperwork home to do," said Bobby. "As to other times, I haven't figured that out yet."

"I hope you don't plan to have Ivy be a latch key kid who waits four or more hours for you to get home and provide for her," she said.

Bobby looked chastened. "No ma'am," he said.

"And if you get called out on a case," she said. "Who would look after Ivy then?"

"I don't know," he said. He'd thought he was prepared for her questions. He was beginning to think this test needed a study guide.

She wrote down some more notes. "Where will Ivy go to school?"

"I was going to have her test in for mid year admission to a private school," he said. "Barring that, there is a public school near my home."

"What private schools are you looking at?"

"I… I hadn't decided yet," he said. "I was going to talk it over with Ivy."

"Who will cook for Ivy?"

"I can cook," he said, almost defensively.

"Do you think you are ready for the full time emotional and financial commitment of having a child?"

"Yes, I think I am," said Bobby. "But who really knows?"

"As a single parent, who would take care of Ivy if something happened to you?" asked the social worker. "You do work in a dangerous line of work, after all."

Bobby looked down. "I don't know."

"I'm concerned that you haven't thought this through, Mr. Goren," she said.

"I love Ivy and I'll do what it takes to have her in my life," he said. "I can provide for her. I'm not perfect, but I doubt most parents had all of the things your asking me figured out before they even had a child."

She surveyed him coolly as he finished the mild outburst, then she wrote down a few more notes. "Let's go see your apartment," she said. She was the first one out the door. He shot Jonathan a plaintive look.

He patted Bobby's arm as he passed him. "She's tougher than most," he said. "But don't worry. It's going to be fine." He had been writing all during the interview. "I made a list of the questions we'll need to figure out the answers to." He gave him an encouraging smile. Bobby followed him out.

xxx

Alex's cell phone rang at 2am the following morning. She groaned. "Eames," she answered, still half asleep.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you," said a male voice she didn't recognize. "Do you know a Robert Goren?"

"Yes," she said, waking up. "Who is this?"

"My name is Mark Waller," he said. "I'm a bar tender at the Village Tavern. Your friend passed out here and I found your name and number on the emergency contact card in his wallet."

Alex sighed. Part of her was glad she was on Bobby's emergency contact card. Most of her, however, was concerned with this uncharacteristic behavior. What the hell was Bobby doing passed out in a bar?

"What does he do when you try to wake him up?" she asked.

"He grunts, mostly," said Mark Waller. _Great._

"Please try to get some coffee into him before I get there," she said. "He's too heavy for me to carry. Where are you located?"

"The corner of St. Mark's and Avenue A, right next to Tompkins Square Park," he told her.

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes," she said. "Thank you for calling."

xxx

Bobby was sitting at the bar when she got there, alternating between a tall glass of water and a steaming cup of coffee. "Glad to see you're not still passed out," she said, sitting down on the barstool next to him.

"Hi," he said sheepishly. "I'm really sorry about this." His voice was a little slurred.

"With you, every day is an adventure, I'll give you that," she said. "Finish the coffee and the water."

He started to nod but the movement made him nauseous. "Okay," he mumbled.

"You must be Alex Eames," said the young bar tender, coming over to them. "I'm Mark. I was the one who called you."

"Yes," said Alex. "Thanks again." She shook his hand.

"Coffee is on the house for you," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you." He placed a steaming cup of caffeine before her. She took a sip. "Coffee is great," she said.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "Just let me know if I can help you with anything else." He headed down the bar to wait on some other customers.

"You didn't have to come," Bobby said softly. "I'm okay."

"My ass," she said. "You never drink enough to pass out. Are you getting sick?"

"No," he said. "I drank that much." He blinked and willed the room to stop spinning or at least slow down.

"So you're definitely not okay," she said. "Because there's bound to be a reason you drank that much."

"There was…" he slurred.

"And that reason is?"

He smiled a little at her. "I wish I could remember. But I think forgetting was the point."

"You're coming back to my house to sleep this off," she said. "I took the day off. I thought I was going to go shopping."

xxx

The ride back to Alex's house was not particularly pleasant. Apparently "drunk Bobby" was also "prone to motion sickness Bobby." She had to pull over twice so he could puke. Luckily, he did not throw up in her car.

She guided him through the door of her house and settled him on her couch. "How are you feeling, Bobby?" she asked.

He let out a low moan. She shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. She went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She came back to him with a glass of water. She set it on her coffee table.

He was lying on his back, an arm thrown over his eyes.

"You're going to have a hell of a head ache," she said.

"All ready do," he murmured, not moving.

She went to the bathroom and returned to the living room with a cool wet rag, some ibuprofen, and two b-vitamins. She knelt by the couch and wiped his forehead gently with the rag. "Here," she said. "Take these." She helped him sit up and handed him the pills. She held the glass of water out to him.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely. He took the pills and downed half the glass of water. He lay back down. She dabbed his forehead again with the rag, caressing his cheek with the cool damp cloth. He looked up at her with hooded, sad eyes.

"I put coffee on to heat," she said softly.

"You're much too good to me," he said. She ruffled his hair affectionately. The coffee pot whistled, announcing the creation of fresh java. She went into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with two mugs of coffee. His was made just how he always took it.

She set the mugs on the coffee table and sat on the table facing him. "You ready to tell me what happened that made you drink like a fish?" she asked.

He stayed lying on his back. "I met with Ivy's case worker today," he said miserably.

"That bad, huh?" she asked. He sat up a little. She handed him his coffee. He smiled in thanks.

"She asked me a bunch of really specific questions," he said. "And when I didn't have answers for them she said I hadn't thought through adopting Ivy."

"We both know that's not true," said Alex.

"What if it is?" he asked. "I don't know where she's going to school. I don't know who'll take care of her if something happens to me. I don't know where she'll stay while I'm at work. I don't know what I'll do with her if I get called out on a case." The more he spoke the more desperate and lost he looked.

"You'll figure that stuff out," she said. "You can't expect to magically become the perfect parent over night. It's trial and error, or so Ted and Lizzie tell me."

"If the case worker thinks I can't do it," he said. "She could make trouble for me and Ivy. She makes her recommendation to the judge the day after tomorrow—tomorrow, now I guess—and I think she's going to say no. She didn't approve of my apartment either."

"What's wrong with your apartment?" Alex asked incredulously.

"She says it's too small. She thinks I'll need an office because she doesn't want Ivy to stumble upon case files, so she doesn't agree with my plan to convert my office into Ivy's room," he said.

"That's outrageous," said Alex.

"Yeah, well, I don't think she liked me very much," he said.

"I gathered that, my inebriated friend," said Alex. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Headache still really bad, huh?" She wiped his face with the cool cloth again, then touched it to the pulse points in his neck.

He smiled a little through his pain and drunken fog. "I must have done something right in this life," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"There's a beautiful woman taking care of me when my illness is of my own making," he murmured. "Either I did something deserving or I'm damn lucky."

"Idiot," she muttered, a blush coloring her cheeks. She ran her fingers through his hair with one hand. The other was still soothing his face with the cloth.

He reached up and stilled her hand, looking at it. "Alex, your wrist? Shouldn't you be wearing your brace?"

"Doctor says I don't have to wear it when I sleep," she said. "I must have forgotten to put it on when I came to get you."

He looked pained at the thought. "I'm sorry."

"Bobby, it's no big deal," she said, resuming her ministrations. "Another two weeks and I won't have to wear it at all. The doc said it's healing fine. I've got full range of motion and it doesn't hurt."

"I'm so glad," he said softly. Bobby's eyes fell closed but she knew he was still awake. He smiled contently as she gently massaged his scalp. "That feels good," he breathed.

She couldn't help the smile that crept to her lips. His face looked slightly troubled for a moment as a thought struck him.

"You know I do love you, right?" he asked softly.

"Where'd that come from, Bobby?" she asked gently.

"I don't think I ever said it before," he said. "I wanted to make sure you knew. Your love isn't one sided. This friendship isn't one sided."

"I know that," she said. She stifled a yawn.

"You should get some sleep," he said. "I'm okay."

"I'll get you a blanket," she said. She went to the closet and got a blanket and a pillow for her partner. She helped him get the pillow under his head. Then she laid the blanket over him, tucking him in. "Good night, Bobby," she said, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Good night, Alex."

She walked toward the hallway. "Hey Alex," he called after her.

"Yeah, Bobby?"

"I love you," he said.

She smiled. "I love you, too." She went down the hall to her bedroom, a grin lighting up her face.

Author's note: Say it with me now: "_Awwwwwwwe_!" Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated. And I big thank you to all of you who review for making this story the second most reviewed CI story ever. Hopefully soon to be the most reviewed. You all are the greatest!


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note: Wow! You guys are the greatest! I mean it. You rock my world. Thank you all for making "The Ivy Green" the most reviewed Criminal Intent fan fiction in FF dot Net history! Thank you, thank you, thank you! When I began my NaNoWriMo, I could never have predicted the warm and wonderful response the story would receive. **Thank you!**

I have moved my web sites (including Size 13 Shoes) to my own domain name. The pages are still under construction, but the links on my profile are updated so feel free to check out my progress.

**Tamarisk: **I really enjoyed your review. Please leave your email next time or email me. A review like that deserves feedback and dialogue.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 39

Alex awoke to a crash from her kitchen. She glanced at the clock. It was after ten. She crawled out of bed and put her robe on. She found Bobby in the kitchen cleaning up the shatter remains of a plate.

"What happened?" she asked through a yawn.

"Good morning," he said. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed. The plate slipped when I was taking it out of the cabinet. Sorry about that."

"That's okay," she said. She took a whiff of her kitchen. "That smells good."

He smiled and poured her a cup of fresh coffee. "I seemed to remember you liked pancakes," he said, handing her the mug and the sugar container.

He went back to flipping pancakes while she drowned her coffee in sugar. She got down two plates and went to the pantry for maple syrup. When she came back he was carrying two plates of pancakes to the table. She sat down while he went back for his own coffee. He joined her at the table.

"You know what," she said.

"What?"

"There's a house a couple blocks from here that's for sale. It's the size you'd need and it's not real expensive," she said. "I know it's not Manhattan, but your mortgage could end up being less than what you currently pay for rent."

"Really?" Bobby raised his eyebrows.

She nodded. "They had a sign up advertising an open house today," she said. "Couldn't hurt to check it out. That'd sure show that case worker."

Bobby chuckled. "You're right," he said. "It couldn't hurt to check it out."

xxx

After breakfast Alex and Bobby took a walk to see the house. "This place is bigger than it looks from the outside," Alex commented as they toured the four bedroom, two bath house. It had a nice kitchen, a living room, dining room, and a den.

It could use a good coat of paint and the carpets were ugly, but on the whole it was a nice house.

"What do you think?" the realtor asked, coming over to them.

"I like it," said Bobby. "The layout is well designed."

"It's the perfect place for a growing family," said the realtor, glancing from him to Alex.

"What's the asking price?" he asked. She named a figure that sounded more than reasonable to him. "Give me an hour to think about it," he said. "I'm definitely interested."

"Take your time, sir," said the realtor. "You're the only people who've come to this open house so far. Though it's early yet. The crowd could pick up anytime now."

Bobby flashed her a charming smile and he and Alex headed back to her place. "Are you really interested in it?" she asked on the way.

"Actually, yeah," he said. "I never really thought about owning my own house before. And I like that house. I think I can afford it." He turned to her. "What do you think?"

"I think," she said with a grin. "There goes the neighborhood."

xxx

When he got back to Alex's house, Bobby called his bank. His account advisor said the transaction was more than feasible. He was pre-approved for a home-loan at an excellent interest rate. Between his pension from CID in the army and the money he made at Major Case, he could afford the house with no problem. He imagined the look on Shauna Maxi's face when she found out he bought a house. He chuckled at the thought. Then he thought of the look on Ivy's face when she found out and he remembered the real reason he wanted that house.

His world was changing. His life had been the job for so long. He had given up all his dreams about settling down with a house and a family. He wanted to give his niece a home. He wanted the house and the family and for the first time it seemed with in his grasp.

"Penny for your thoughts," said Alex.

He smiled at her. "I was thinking about the look on Ivy's face when she sees that house," he said. "I'm going to go talk to that realtor. You want to come?"

She patted his arm. "I have a few phone calls I need to make," she said. "You go take your time and buy your house." She grinned. "Then you can buy me lunch because you woke me up in the middle of the night."

Bobby scoffed in mock offense. "I made you breakfast," he said.

She batted her eyelashes at him, then stuck out her tongue.

He laughed. "Lunch it is, my lady," he said, bowing. He headed down the street to meet with the realtor.

xxx

"Hi mom," said Alex. "I want to call a family meeting about Bobby and Ivy."

"Alright," said Annette. "I'll call Sam, you call Lizzie. I don't think Ted and Janet can make it on short notice but we can probably get them on the phone."

"Maybe," said Alex. "It's the locals who I really need to rally. Let's meet at your house around six."

"I'll make dinner," said Annette. "Will Bobby and Ivy be here?"

"No," said Alex. "See you tonight mom."

"Bye dear," said Annette.

Alex hung up the phone. Her next call was to her sister.

"Hi Alex, what's up?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm calling a family meeting about Bobby and Ivy," said Alex. "Tonight at Mom and Dad's. Six o'clock. Bring your notary stamp, okay?"

"Um… okay, sure," said Elizabeth. "Is something wrong?"

"I hope it's not anything we can't fix," said Alex. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, sis. Bye."

Alex's next call was to her captain.

"Ross," he answered.

"Captain," she said. "Have you got a minute?"

"Sure Eames," he said. "What's on your mind?"

"You know my partner's an idiot, right?" she asked, a smile shinning through her voice.

He laughed. "Smartest one I know," he said.

"Well, he's stubborn, anyway," she said. "And some part of him thinks it's inappropriate to ask for favors. Even offered ones. I know you offered to write him a recommendation in regards to adopting his niece."

"I did," said Ross. "How's that going?"

"He's pretty sure her case worker hates him," said Alex. "He's not going to ask for it, so I am. Will you write him a recommendation?"

"No problem," said Ross. Their partnership never ceased to amuse him. "When do you need it?"

"As soon as possible," she said. "Do you think I could pick it up tonight?"

"It'll be in your box by six," he said. "Tell Goren I said good luck."

"Thank you, sir. I will," she said.

xxx

Bobby walked back to Alex's jovially. He had an appointment to close on the house Friday. His offer had been accepted and he had the paperwork to prove it. He also had a lovely brochure the realtor had made for the open house. He wanted a visual to show the caseworker.

_Alex and I can car pool_, he thought. It hit him. He didn't have a car. It would be a pain to take Ivy to school by subway and then get to work. _I need a car._

He told Alex so when he was sitting across from her in the 'Cosmic Diner' on the corner of 52nd Street and 8th Avenue. Where to eat had been her choice and she loved the place.

She chuckled. "We _can_ car pool," she said. "I hadn't thought of that." She smirked. "I guess there are perks to you moving in and dragging down the property values."

Bobby flicked water at her with his straw. She giggled. "What kind of car do you think you want?"

"Something I can fit into comfortably," he said.

"I guess that would be a problem. Mini-Cooper off the list, check," she said.

"I'm going to give Lewis a call this afternoon," he said.

Alex studied her salad. "Good luck finding a car, Bobby," she said.

"Hey," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Lewis."

She met his gaze. "It's okay, Bobby. I should probably call him sometime soon, anyway," she said. "Make sure there are no hard feelings."

xxx

They split up after lunch. Bobby headed over to Lewis's garage. Unbeknownst to Bobby, Alex went to the library and did some research on private schools in New York that could reasonably be afforded by a cop.

"Hey Lewis," Bobby called, entering the body shop.

Lewis came out from behind a car. "Hey, man," he said. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad," said Bobby, clapping Lewis on the back. "Listen, Lewis, I've got some news."

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm petitioning to adopt Ivy," said Bobby.

Lewis leaned back against the car he was nearest. "Wow," he said. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Holy shit," he said, a grin breaking over his face.

"You approve?" Bobby asked, smiling.

"Yeah," said Lewis. "Big changes. But yeah."

"And I'm buying a house down in Rockaway," said Bobby. "Can you imagine? Me with a home and a family!"

Lewis laughed. "I could see it," he said.

"I'm trying to figure out what car I should get," said Bobby. "I don't want to take Ivy to school by subway. Any recommendations? I'm pretty sure a 1964 Carrera GTS is outside of my budget. Besides, as hot as that car is, I barely fit inside it."

"You're going to need a big luxury car or a large SUV, big guy," said Lewis. "If you don't want your head bumping against the ceiling."

"Do you think I'll fit in any of the hybrids?" asked Bobby. "I really don't want a gas guzzler."

"The Prius is pretty roomy," said Lewis. "You should test drive it first, of course." He went to his refrigerator. "You want a beer?"

"Sure," said Bobby.

"So why Rockaway?" asked Lewis. "That seems a little far from Manhattan."

"I can get from Alex's house to the 1PP in around twenty minutes in decent traffic," said Bobby. "The house was a good deal and Alex and I can car pool to work."

"So it's near Alex?" asked Lewis. He focused on his beer.

"Right up the street," said Bobby.

"How's she doing?" Lewis asked softly.

"Not too bad," said Bobby. "I think she was a little broken up right after New Year's."

Lewis looked a little chastened. "I didn't mean to hurt her," he said. "You're really lucky, you know? She's the most amazing girl."

Bobby looked confused. "I am lucky," he said. "She's the best partner I've ever had."

Lewis smiled tolerantly at his friend. "She loves you," he said. "The way she looks at you… she'd never look at me that way."

Bobby met his eyes, unsure of what to say.

Lewis gave him a heavy look. "She's not quite as tough as she pretends to be," he said. "You hold her heart. Be careful with it."

Bobby nodded gravely. "She really did like you," he said, forcing the words out through a tight throat.

"I know she did," said Lewis. "No hard feelings, man. I wouldn't want to stand in the way of love like that."

Author's Note: Alex is a fixer. Her personality screams it. I figure it's a family trait. Thanks again for the reviews! You know I live for them. Go ahead, make my day.


	40. Chapter 40

Author's Note: What a ride this has been. "The Ivy Green" is almost over. It will top out with 41 chapters and an epilogue. It's time I told you, this story completes its own story arc, but it is not the end. I am working on the sequel: "An Ordinary Family." Chapter 41 will be posted Friday and the epilogue of "Ivy" will be posted on Monday. At that time I am going on a break from posting for about three weeks. I need to quit checking my stats and put myself back in writing mode.

I haven't forgotten about "Downward Spiral" and its sequel is forthcoming. I am still blocked on it, and I want to make "An Ordinary Family" my priority, so I can make no prediction as to when "Onward and Upward" will be posted.

I am taking this break because it worked so well for "The Ivy Green" and I am hoping to produce good work to present to you. I will post updates on my progress on the blog on my homepage. Check my profile for the link. Feel free to stop by and leave encouraging comments. I'd love to hear from you. I hope my hiatus doesn't upset anyone too much. I'm doing it for you. I want the sequel to live up to "The Ivy Green."

I will miss you and I hope you will visit my site. But hey, I'm not leaving yet, so for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 40

"Ivy, your uncle is here," said Mrs. Bell, leaning around the doorframe of the downstairs room where she'd moved the little girl for the time being.

Ivy looked up from the book she was reading and smiled when she saw Bobby standing behind the director of the center. He came forward and she hopped up to hug him. "Hey, kidlet," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she said softly. She buried her face against his broad chest. "I'm glad you're here."

He stroked her hair gently. "I… I have some things to talk to you about," he said. "Mrs. Bell said I could take you to dinner. How does Italian sound to you?"

Ivy looked curiously up at him. "Sounds good," she said.

xxx

Alex was ten minutes late getting to her parent's house. She had visited six private middle schools that afternoon, picking up brochures and information packets. The last one was the Garden School in Jackson Heights on the way to her parent's house. It was less than four blocks away.

Elizabeth met her at the door. "So why did I need to bring my notary stamp? I asked mom, but she has no more idea what's going on than the rest of us."

"I'll explain at dinner. It'll be so much easier if I can tell you all at once," said Alex. Her sister nodded and ushered her inside.

"Hey, Lexie," called Sam. "What's up?"

"Hi Sammy," she said, ruffling his hair. "I'll tell you at dinner."

Her father came in and kissed her cheek. Then he looked at her expectantly. Alex smiled. "At dinner, Daddy."

xxx

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Ivy after they were seated in the little Italian restaurant near by Stuyvesant Foster Care Center. She took a piece of bread from the basket on the table and watched him expectantly as she munched on it.

"I… um… I went to see your father the night after Shyné's funeral," he began.

She looked surprised.

"Ivy, I wanted to make sure you understand what I'm trying to do, and why," he said.

"Okay," she said. "I'm listening." She set down her bread.

"If I had known about you when your father went to prison, I probably could have gotten custody of you without much trouble," he said. "Now, you're in the system and I have to go through hoops to prove I can take care of you to get you out of the system."

She nodded, following along.

"My lawyer said it could take months for me to get custody, especially since your caseworker doesn't really approve of me," he said. "But adopting you would be easier, if your dad was willing to relinquish his parental rights to me."

She looked apprehensive at that. "Did he?" she asked softly.

"I promised him I would explain why he did it," said Bobby. "He wanted to make sure you knew he didn't want to give you up. He just wants what's best for you."

"He gave me up?" She bit her lip.

"I promised that if he got out on parole I wouldn't stand in his way to get you back," said Bobby. "He was worried about what you'd think about him relinquishing his parental rights. He loves you very much, Ivy. He only did it because he wanted you to be able to come home with me sooner."

She still looked unsure of this.

Bobby frowned a little. "The papers are at my lawyer's office. I… I could have him tear them up." He folded his hands on the table. "I'm willing to do this the long way, Ivy. I just want us to be able to be a family."

She studied his face. "He really didn't want to do it?"

"No, kidlet. He refused at first," said Bobby. "I promised I would take you to see him every two weeks."

She got up and moved to sit beside him on his side of the booth. He tilted his head down to look in her eyes. "You really want me?"

He cupped her cheek in a gentle caress. He nodded, unsure if he could trust his voice. She hugged him, hiding her face in his shirt. As he put his arms around her he could feel her shoulders shaking.

She sat up after a moment and wiped her eyes. He couldn't be sure if she'd been crying. "I don't want your lawyer to tear up those papers," she said. "I want us to be a family, too."

"It might still take some time," Bobby warned. "Your caseworker has it in for me."

"Ms. Maxi's nice once you get to know her," said Ivy. She moved back to her seat. "I'll try to talk to her."

Bobby smiled a little. "I want to show you something," he said. He passed her the brochure with the picture of the house. "What do you think?"

"It's a nice house," she said. "Whose house is it?"

"Ours," said Bobby.

She blinked and raised her eyes to his. "But what about your apartment?" Her eyes were wide.

"Ms. Maxi didn't like my apartment. I'll admit the house was an impulse buy, but I can afford it," he said. "It's really nice inside. Bigger than it looks. I wanted you to always have a place to come home to." He looked down, self-consciously. "I know that might sound silly…"

"No," she said. "Not silly." She smiled and it lit up her face in a way he hadn't seen since New Years. "Thank you."

Bobby smiled warmly. "This is all very new to me," he said. "A house and a family. I used to want that, but I never thought it would happen."

"I love you, Uncle Bobby," said Ivy. She came back to his side and threw her arms around his neck.

He held her. "I love you, too, kidlet," he said. "I love you, too."

xxx

Annette Eames called her family to the table. They passed out the roast chicken and the mash potatoes and the green beans. Alex had a bite of chicken halfway to her mouth when she noticed her family was watching her, bursting with curiosity. She put down her fork.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense," said Elizabeth.

"Bobby wants to adopt Ivy," said Alex.

Annette clapped her hands. "That's wonderful," she exclaimed. "I think we should start having them come around for Sunday dinner. They're family and I'd like to see more of my new grandchild."

Alex nodded. "I'm sure they'd like that, mom," she said. "But it's not that simple. I'm here because Bobby needs help and I know he's not going to ask for it. He never could rely on the support of his family. It's a foreign concept for him."

"How can we help?" asked Elizabeth. Her husband finished cutting up Caleb's meat and looked at Alex expectantly.

"Ivy's caseworker asked Bobby a lot of questions he didn't know the answer to," said Alex. "She makes her recommendation to the judge tomorrow and he needs to show he's answered some of those questions."

"Such as?" asked Sam.

"Where will Ivy go if we get called out on a case? Where will she stay after school? Where will she go to school? He bought a house near me. He got his brother to sign over his parental rights. But he's still got to impress that caseworker and she doesn't like him."

Annette Eames looked at her husband. "Dear, would you help me in the kitchen a moment?" she asked. He nodded and got up, following her into the kitchen.

"Whatcha thinking, Annie?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "That little girl needs a family," she said. "I thought maybe she could go to the Garden School and come here after. What do you think?"

He put his arms around her. "I love you," he said, leaning in for a kiss. "I'm all for it. I've missed having kids around this house. It's too quiet when they all go home."

"Alex loves Bobby, you know," Annette said softly. "I know you worry about how it would affect her career, but I don't think she's ever been so in love with anyone."

"I know," he said. "And I do worry. But I want my little girl to be happy. I just hope he knows how lucky he is."

"I think he does," said Annette, patting her husband's cheek. "Let's go back before they miss us."

They returned to their gathered children. "Alex," said Annette. "We would like it if Ivy came here after school. The Garden School up the road is a lovely place. And of course, we're available if you guys get called out on a case."

Alex gave her parents a relieved look, then smiled brightly. "Thank you," she said. "I know Ivy would like that. We need to put it in writing for the judge."

"So that's why you asked me to bring the stamp," said Elizabeth.

Alex nodded. "I have another document I'd like you to notarize, also," she said.

"We are also available if you need to drop Ivy off in a hurry for a case," said Fred, Elizabeth's husband.

"And if you ever need me for anything, just call," said Sam.

"You guys are great," said Alex. "Thank you all."

xxx

A little later found them in the den. Johnny was at the computer, typing up a letter from the Eames family expressing their faith in Bobby and their support. Alex got out the other document she wanted her sister to notarize. Sam was playing on the floor with Caleb and Fred.

Alex handed Elizabeth the document. Her sister read it over and gave Alex a hard look. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asked. "If I notarize this, it's legally binding."

"I'm counting on it," said Alex. "I gave it a lot of thought. If it's not what Bobby and Ivy want, then they can rip it up. But on my end, I'm sure."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, Lexie." They notarized the document. It was a letter pledging that Alex would take legal and physical responsibility for Ivy should Bobby become compromised in any way.

Alex picked up the recommendation from Ross on her way home.

Author's Note: See Alex fix. Fix, Alex, fix. See reader review. Review, reader, review. See Marion smile. Smile, Marion, smile.


	41. Chapter 41

Author's Note: Well, here it is. The last chapter. (Aside from the epilogue.) I hope you enjoy it. Don't worry, I will be writing my butt off the next few weeks. It's only a break from posting.

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Chapter: 41

"Bobby, it's Jonathan," said his lawyer over the phone Wednesday morning. "Your partner dropped some stuff by my office this morning. You've done an excellent job covering the questions Ms. Maxi asked you. Between these documents and the house and the car… plus the recommendations from your Captain and Mrs. Bell over at Stuyvesant, the judge can hardly refuse. Your case is really looking up, my friend."

Bobby considered his lawyer's words. "Jonathan, I don't know what you're talking about," he said at last. "I didn't get a recommendation from my Captain. What documents?"

Jonathan Ryes itemized the contents of the large manila envelope Alex Eames had given him that morning, down to the school brochures and the yellow sticky note that said "Mom suggests the Garden School."

"Bobby, are you still there?" he asked. His friend was silent.

"Thank you," Bobby mumbled. "I'll… I'll see you this afternoon. Two o'clock at the family courts, right?"

"Right. See you then, Bobby," said Jonathan.

Bobby sat staring at the phone in his hand for several minutes after he'd disconnected the call. He'd only woken up a short time before and he was dressed only in his NYPD sweat pants. He'd had trouble getting to sleep the night before, worrying over the meeting with judge.

He set the phone down and grabbed a sweatshirt. He jammed his feet in sneakers and ran out of his apartment to his new car. His mind was a jumble of emotions as he drove to One Police Plaza. It was good he knew the way so well.

Mike Logan looked amused when a rumpled Bobby Goren came on to the eleventh floor. "Where's Alex?" Bobby asked.

"She took the day off, Bobby," said Mike. "Why don't you call her?" He'd barely gotten the words out before Bobby was back in the elevator.

A short while later he pulled up at Alex's house, relieved to see her car in the driveway. He jogged up to the front door and rang the bell.

She opened the door a moment later. "Hi," she said, surprised to see him.

Bobby just stared at her. He had been desperate to see her, but now he had no idea what he wanted to say. 'Thank you' just didn't seem like enough. No words seemed like enough.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Bobby found the question absurd. She'd saved him. She'd changed his whole world and now she was asking if he was okay like nothing had happened. He started to laugh. He was surprised when he felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

Alex was watching him. She took his hand and led him inside. He stopped short just inside the door and pulled her back to him. He placed a chaste but lingering kiss on her lips before wrapping his arms around her, still too overcome to speak.

It took Alex's mind a moment to catch up after he kissed her. She put her arms around him slowly.

"Alex," he murmured into her neck, his voice raw with emotion. "God, Alex. I don't know what to say. What you did…"

Alex put a hand on his cheek. "Shhh," she said. "You don't have to say anything. You're welcome."

He pulled back to look her in the eye. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you. You the most amazing…"

She giggled. "We're family, Bobby," she said. "This is what we do."

"Is it?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

She grinned at him and nodded. He pulled her close again.

"I owe you," he whispered. "And tell your family thank you for me. Just until I can do it myself."

"I will," she said. She pulled back and looked him over. "You aren't wearing that to court, are you?" she asked, teasing.

He looked down at himself and smiled sheepishly. "I should go get ready," he said. "I just… I had to see you." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you, so much."

She patted his shoulder as she ushered him out the door. "I'll see you at the courthouse," she called after him. "For moral support. Oh, and nice car."

He grinned and waved to her before hoping in the car and driving away.

xxx

Bobby got to the family courthouse a little before one o'clock. He sat on a bench outside to wait. He wore his best suit and his lucky tie. He kept thinking about what his partner had done and he prayed it would be enough.

"Uncle Bobby," he heard Ivy call. He was surprised to see her jogging toward him, Mrs. Bell close behind. He stood and caught the little girl in his arms.

"What are you doing here, kidlet? Shouldn't you be in school or something?" he asked.

She laughed. "Mrs. Bell brought me," she said. "We thought it might help if I talked to the judge."

He shifted her to one arm to shake Mrs. Bell's hand. "Thank you," he said.

"You take good care of my Ivy," said Mrs. Bell.

"I will," said Bobby. He waved to Jonathan who was coming up the sidewalk. He introduced him to Ivy and Mrs. Bell. While they waited for time to go to court, Bobby told Ivy what Alex had done. "What do you think?"

She considered this for a long time. "I really get to go see Grandma Annie and Papa Johnny everyday?" she asked.

He nodded. "They love you, Ivy," he said. "And so does Alex. She would take emergency custody of you if anything ever happened to me."

Ivy was the first to spot Alex coming up the sidewalk. She ran and threw her arms around her. Alex was surprised. She'd never been sure whether Ivy even liked her. "Thank you," the little girl said softly.

Alex pulled back to look at Ivy's face. "Is it okay with you?" she asked. "I don't want you to feel left out of the decision. I just got the papers signed because we were short on time. If you don't like the arrangements, we'll tear them up."

"It's alright with me," said Ivy. "Really."

Alex smiled at her and they walked back to Bobby together.

xxx

Judge Fisher listened first to Shauna Maxi and then to Bobby. He examined the documents that Jonathan Ryes gave him. He listened to Mrs. Bell and Alex describe the bond that Bobby and Ivy shared. Finally he listened to Ivy.

"Please," she said simply. "I would like to go live with my Uncle Bobby. He loves me and I love him. I want to live with my family."

Then he called a recess so he could read over the documents. He said he'd make his ruling at four o'clock.

Ivy sat on Bobby's lap on a bench in the hall. Alex watched his shoulder twitch every so often. She was certain his niece was the only thing keeping him from pacing.

"I think he'll grant the motion," Jonathan assured them. "He was very moved by your testimony."

Mrs. Bell patted Bobby's arm. "It will be okay," she said.

Alex's cell phone rang. "Hi mom," she answered. "We don't know yet. I'll call as soon as we hear." She said goodbye and hung up.

The wait for four o'clock seemed to take forever. When the court clerk called them back into the chamber Ivy gripped Bobby's hand. "It'll be all right," he told her softly. "If this doesn't work, I won't give up. I won't ever give up."

Ivy had to sit with Mrs. Bell and Alex. They all rose as the judge came in, then sat down.

"Mr. Goren," said Judge Fisher. "Please rise."

Bobby got to his feet nervously and looked up at the judge.

"It is clear to me," said Judge Fisher. "That you love your niece very much."

"More than anything," said Bobby.

"You have gone to great lengths to show that you can provide for and care for her," continued the judge. "You have a strong support system that has shown its willingness to support Ivy as well." He smiled at Bobby. "It is therefore my ruling, that the minor, Ivy Eleanor Goren, be placed in the custody of her uncle, Mr. Robert Goren, pending a formal adoption. Case dismissed." He tapped his gavel home.

Shauna Maxi was nodding. Ivy was grinning from ear to ear. Bobby let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thank you," he said to the judge. He turned and met the eyes of his partner who smiled at him. He caught Ivy as she ran into his arms. He held her close, tears glowing in his eyes.

xxx

There was a party at the Eames' house that night. Elizabeth and Fred and Caleb were there. So was Sam. Ivy was the guest of honor. Bobby made plans to take her to look at schools the next day.

Ivy enrolled mid-semester at the Garden School in Jackson Heights, Queens. Bobby closed on the house and they were moved in by the first week of February. Ivy liked the house and her new school. And all was right with the world. Well, except for all that unresolved stuff between Bobby and Alex. And war and famine and… let me rephrase. Ivy and Bobby loved living together and experienced a reasonably happy ending. You know, until the sequel.

Author's Note: A happy ending, but not a happily ever after. Don't forget, the epilogue will be up on Monday. Thank you all again for making this story such a success. I am very pleased with the way it turned out. Thank you all for coming on this journey with me. And I look forward to setting out again with you in a few weeks. Keep an eye out for "An Ordinary Family." As always, reviews are treasured.

A note on the Eames… they are just really good people. Rare, but not extinct.


	42. Chapter 42

Author's Note: Wow. I can't believe it's over. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and encouragement all along the way. Don't forget to check my site for updates on my progress on the sequel. I will post word count updates and how I feel it's going. Plus I will announce it there the day the first part will be posted. See you again in about 3 weeks.

In the mean time, here are some of my stories you may have missed:

"End, And Begin Again" 

Bobby's last day on the force and how Alex feels about it. Has a happy ending, I promise.

"Cat Ears, A Pitchfork, and Fairy Wings" 

A little Halloween drabble. What Mike dresses up as for Halloween, and the amusement of his coworkers.

"April Fools" 

My favorite of my old stuff. What kind of April fools prank will Bobby and Alex play on Deakins.

"Tales of Erotica 2" 

This is not a sequel. It is a collection of smutty BA one-shots. (Well, one right now. More to come.) Tale 1: Bobby and Alex are alone late at night in the squad room. Smuttastic hi-jinks ensue.

"Eros" 

Okay, if you are old enough to read smut and you haven't read this story… well I'm told you'd be missing out. This one gets a lot of repeat readers. I feel like it is one of my best works and definitely my best smut. A post- ep. for "The War at Home." Alex is feeling bad about her fight with her partner. Just when she is starting to feel better her partner shows up at her door.

Side note: Why don't people review M rated fics as often? I know "Eros" gets read a lot. Maybe they're embarrassed?

For the record, this series goes in this order:

1: We Don't Hug

2: Two Way Street

3: Keeping It Together

4: The Ivy Green

5: An Ordinary Family (forthcoming)

Disclaimer: Law & Order: Criminal Intent belongs to Dick Wolf, NBC, and Wolf Films, et al. The characters and setting are borrowed without permission. This is a work of fan fiction. The plot belongs to me. I am making no money from this. I humbly request not to be sued.

Title: The Ivy Green

By: Marion

Epilogue

"Do you believe in heaven, Uncle Bobby?" asked Ivy, adjusting the bundle of flowers in her hand. It was mid March, and they were walking down a quiet lane in Calvary Cemetery in Queens.

The question surprised Bobby. "I don't know how to answer that," he said after a moment's thought. "I feel like I ought to say something meaningful. But this whole parent thing is still new to me, kidlet."

She laughed and slipped her hand in his. "It was a philosophical opinion question," she said. "Just answer honestly."

"Sometimes I forget how smart you are," he chuckled. She smirked. "I'll try to answer honestly, then."

"Okay," said Ivy.

"I don't know," said Bobby.

She watched him, waiting for him to continue. He smiled when he could tell she was becoming impatient. "Please elaborate," she said.

"Part of me hopes there is a heaven and desperately wants to believe in it," said Bobby. "I was raised Catholic. When I was your age, I believed without question. I want to believe that when we die, we meet up with those who have gone before us and we live on. And truly, part of me believes that."

"And the rest of you?" she asked.

"Well," said Bobby. "Logically, I don't really believe in heaven. I believe we live on in the hearts of those who loved us. And Heaven as a great reward doesn't appeal to me."

"Why's that?" asked Ivy.

"I'd like to think our lives here and now aren't just a test," he said. "That they mean more than that. I think that knowing we have a finite amount of time to live should inspire us to make the best of it. I hope I leave the world better for my having been in it, even if there's nothing waiting for me and no one knows my name."

Ivy considered all of his answer for a few minutes as they continued on. She stopped and smiled up at him. "Good thing I didn't want a straight answer, huh?" she asked.

Bobby laughed and put his arm around her. "Yeah," he said. "Good thing. What are your thoughts?"

"I think it's a mystery," said Ivy. "One where by the time you know the answer it's too late to share it. I really liked what you said about our lives meaning more and leaving the world a better place. I hope I do that, too."

They walked on a few minutes more. "Are we lost?" Bobby asked. "I think we might have walked in a circle."

Ivy looked around. "No," she said. "There it is."

"Do you want to talk to her alone for a minute?" Bobby asked. "I don't mind waiting to pay my respects."

Ivy considered this and nodded. She approached the small gray tombstone and knelt beside it. Bobby stood about twenty feet away. Ivy laid the flowers she was carrying in front of the stone.

"I miss you, Shyné," she said softly, running her fingers over the carved name. "A lot has happened. I live with Bobby now. He takes good care of me. You don't have to worry.

"I have a grandma and papa, too," Ivy continued. "Grandma Annie and Papa Johnny are Alex's parents. She's Bobby's partner. He's in love with her, but he's afraid to tell her that. Adults are really stupid sometimes. She loves him, too. He's afraid to be happy.

"I like living with him. I wish you lived with us too. You are still my best friend and my sister." She waved to Bobby. He came over and joined her beside the grave.

"I'm sorry," he said. "We never got to play that game of checkers. Thank you, for looking out for Ivy."

He and Ivy stood looking at Shyné's grave for a while more in silent meditation. Then Ivy slipped her hand into Bobby's, telling her friend a silent goodbye. They walked back toward the entrance of the cemetery.

"Would you like to go to Central Park?" Bobby asked. "I'd like to show you the spot where my mom used to take your dad and me."

"I'd like that," Ivy said with a smile.

THE END

Author's Note: So how was it? The whole story, I mean. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I treasure them all. See you in 3 weeks.

By the way, I am such a geek that I think it's good luck that this story ended on "Chapter 42" because 42 is the answer to the question of Life, the Universe, and Everything.


End file.
